


Yu-gi-oh gx season 4 AU

by Mosdra



Series: Yugioh gx [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Manga & Anime, Season 4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 161,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: it set in season 4 of gx just to warn u it has lemon and it has manga and anime themes and original and dubbed stuff in it rakaiaxluna, segaxjesse, chassxblair, jadenxseika, alexisxbastion , isabellaxatticus, mindyxsyrus it will have extra episodes and it will have a rewriten bonds beyond time to make it longer and it will have some events from the manga





	1. the arrival of jaden yuki

his story is in a AU it has some of Rakaia the dragon duellist character it is based on season 4 but will adjustments Jaden has the evil heroes and wicked gods and seika from the manga will be in it and it will have 5d's in it for a bit only yusei and paradox 

the couples are: rakaiaxluna, segaxjesse, chassxblair, jadenxseika, Bastionxalexis, SyrusxMindy, isabellaxatticus

seika will have a fiend based deck with a few reptiles and the sacred beasts

I will be using hassleberry's japanze name

just to warn u I will type the effects of cards that I made up and the cards are in the game go to yugioh wikia

Warning their my be some lemon in this chapter

chapter 1: the return of Jaden and jesses reward

Don't you forget your first ever dream!

Keep up with the chase! Keep holding on!

The broken dreams out of my grasp that I was about to give up on

Broken dreams, A deserted promise

Your words stuck in my heart, that I can't pull out

I've been repeating them over and over again

And now, the wind is pushing at my back.

Get up! Make your Burning Heart erupt!

(Let's try again!)

Cast aside these times reborn

Precious time, glory days

You only live once

(Let's try again)

Coat this faded world red!

Take A Chance, Take A Chance,

Shout it Loud, Shout it Loud

It's your own style

Don't you forget your first ever dream

Keep up with the chase! Keep holding on!

Then there was a flash of light and everyone at the duel Academy came and see what is happening then Jesse try to get back up but he fell down.

"private truesdale where is the sarge I want to say sorry to him for before" said kenzan. "he is in the stars I don't know if he is coming back: said syrus crying. "HOW DARE U EVEN MENTION HIS NAME AND PRETEND HE IS STILL UR FRIEND IT IS YOUR FAULT THE SURPREME KING REAPPEARED WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOURSELF" Rakaia said with venom and anger then Alexis slapped Rakaia. "Rakaia it is jesses fault I am going to kill him for getting Jaden go to that cursed dimension and getting us sent to the stars well Jesse is weaken it is the best time to kill him: said Alexis then she started to choke Jesse but Tiburscia came and knocked Alexis away and he is pissed off. "how dare you touch my boyfriend if u touch him again I will show u terror more terrifying than the earthbound immortals: said Sega with venom in her voice . "your boyfriend when did that happen we never knew that the us champion" said everyone.

"answer me this when did that actually happen said chazz. "Sega it happened sometime last year I think it was 6 months after we defeated Dante (A/N in this universe it goes like this first it is year one shadow riders, second year is the light of destruction then the incident with Dante and the earthbound immortals to the clip show episode after they defeat the society of light then the third year with yubel)

2 weeks later

everyone is remembering everything that what happened in the three years since Jaden joined then they saw a meteor crashed and Jaden walked out with a bag and Jaden had golden eyes. "Jaden you have returned so we can have a our rematch.: said Chazz but Jaden walked pass them and did not answer to chazz request. "Jaden where do we stand in our relationship after what happened last year I am thinking are we still together?" asked Alexis scared. "No we are done" answered Jaden with a evil smirk that will make vegeta scarred then Jaden left laughing then he went to sleep.

in Jesse's room

"Sega what's wrong why are u being like this did you miss me, I sure missed u I was worried about you and I love you Sega " said Jesse. "Jesse I know I love you too with all my heart you are important me and don't care what people say about it" said Sega blushing.

"Sega I know but what about before when you yelled at me" said Jesse then Sega started to look sad then she shed a tear and started to cry. "Sega don't cry I hate it when you cry" said Jesse trying to confront Sega then he carefully removed the tears from Sega's face then Sega smiled seductively.

"Jesse shut up and kiss me the we can have fun in bed ok jess" said Sega seductively then Sega kissed Jesse in a full passionate kiss the it turned into a make out session then they pulled apart.

WARNING LEMON STARTING SOON SKIP IT NOW IF YOU HATE THAT TYPE OF STUFF

"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.

"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.

"Sega, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just met after all." Jesse said before Sega kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her blue haired lover.

Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded mage kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.

Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.

"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean blue hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.

"For what Sega." Jesse asked.

"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back as the two allowed sleep to overtake them.

lemon ended

then Jesse woke up and saw Sega still smiling because she had a good time last night it was the best day in her life so far then Jesse went in the shower then got changed so did Sega.

"today we are having a friendly game between Rakaia and Jaden to decide who is going to get promoted to obelisk blue but Jaden has made a deal with Sheppard if he wins he gets the 3 wicked gods so let the best man win they start off at 8000 life points" said crowler

Rakaia

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

Jaden

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"I start off first, I summon red eyes black chick then I activate double summon to summon another one then but first I play pot of greed I draw two cards I tribute both of them to summon 2x red eyes black dragons then I activate spell card inferno fire blast now you lose 4800 life points then I end my turn. said Rakaia

Rakaia

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 2

red eyes black dragon 2x

(2400/2000

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 7

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

Jaden

LP – 3200

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"my turn I activate card destruction you should what it does we have to send our hands to graveyard just to warn u my entire hand was filled with evil heroes and elemental heroes then I use double dark fusion I pay 500 life points to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon evil hero inferno wing then I fuse Sparkman with it to summon evil hero chaos hellfire wing behold the power of what I unlocked during the incident with the pitiful earthbound and the dark world now attack his red eyes hellfire wing with chaos flame" said Jaden

double dark fusion

card-type: spell

Description: by paying 500 life points Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn 2 times.

Evil hero: Chaos hellfire wing

Card-Type: fusion /Effect Monster

Attribute: dark | Level: 8

Type: fiend

ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2100

Description: "evil hero inferno wing" + "elemental hero Sparkman

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal combine the ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster, increase the ATK for this card by 300 points for each card in your Graveyard that includes "Elemental Hero and evil hero" in its card name.

hellfire wing ATK:2500-4800

Rakaia

LP – 3200

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 1

red eyes black dragon

(2400/2000

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 8

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"Jaden end this duel now his effect will end u will lose to 4800 life points Rakaia u can have my promotion I will be having the wicked gods" said Jaden

"Jaden won the duel so he will be having the wicked gods but Rakaia will get the promotion now obelisk blue welcome Rakaia to our dorm" said crowler. then Luna kissed Rakaia on the lips. "Rakaia good work I will give you your reward I am allowed go to ur room only so we can have fun" said luna seductively and Rakaia was blushing.

2 hours later

Rakaia finally finished moving in the luna came in her dress they got when they went for a trip with alexia when the third year was started Sheppard allowed them to go on a holiday to recount after what juila and chirstan did they done a lot of shopping and boyfriend and girlfriend with alexia keeping them safe and not doing anything naughty.

"Rakaia nice room it fits ur rank as the prince of duel Academy and the king of obelisk and to my heart Rakaia so do u want to have fun now please honey I am waiting for u" said luna seductively.

"luna ok we could not do it because of alexia and when we were at ur house and ur family's houses we could not"said Rakaia then they started to kiss then it turned into a make out session really fast. then luna went in the shower then she came out

Lemon starting

She also had her hair undone and her hair and body glistened with hot water giving her an extra touch of sex appeal.

"Like what you see Rakaia?" Luna seductively said and all Rakaia could do was nod being at a complete loss for words at the Auburn princess of obelisk 's breathtaking beauty. Luna giggled at the Auburn male's amazed reaction knowing she had the poor king of obelisk right where the hell she wanted him.

"Well Rakaia, get ready to have your mind completely blown," Luna said before she undid her towel and let the white cloth fall to the floor leaving her toned, curvaceous form fully revealed. If Rakaia had been at a loss for words before, now he was so awestruck that he felt all the air had been ripped from his lungs. Never in his live had he ever seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

Luna smirked to herself at seeing Rakaia's absolutely dumbfounded reaction to seeing her nude body before she began to make her way over to the dragon duelist while sensuously swaying her hips. She crawled on top of Rakaia and began to remove his clothing until he was just as naked as she was. Luna licked her lips at the sight of his toned and muscular body before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Rakaia reached up and framed Luna's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rakaia inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Luna's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Luna did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Luna rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Rakaia began attacking Luna's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Rakaia licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Rakaia then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Luna moaned in pleasure as Rakaia suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Luna held Rakaia's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Rakaia worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Rakaia hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Rakaia licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Luna blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Rakaia began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Auburn princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Rakaia found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Luna let out a loud moan as she felt Rakaia's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Rakaia wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Luna moaned as Rakaia licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Luna moaned as Rakaia's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Luna and gathered her wetness.

Luna, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Rakaia and it also served to give Rakaia more wetness to taste as Rakaia continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Auburn s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Luna let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Rakaia was standing in front of the bed with Luna on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Luna smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Rakaia moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Luna brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Rakaia moaned as Luna's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Luna continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Rakaia watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Luna sucked it off while stroking it. Luna bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Rakaia's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Rakaia moaned in absolute joy as Luna's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Auburn lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Rakaia's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Rakaia let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Luna carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Rakaia finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Luna, who loved the taste.

"Rakaia, you taste absolutely delicious." Luna said smacking her lips and Rakaia chuckled at his Auburn lover.

"Thanks Luna-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Rakaia asked

The next moment Luna was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Rakaia with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Luna said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Rakaia approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Rakaia got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Auburn temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Luna moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Rakaia smirked at her before giving the naughty Auburn mage a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Luna let out a loud scream as Rakaia's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Rakaia's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Rakaia waited to allow Luna to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Luna's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Rakaia's member shot into her pussy. Luna's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Luna was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Rakaia smirked at Luna's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Rakaia then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's warmth and pleasured the Auburn mage.

Luna reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Rakaia slammed his length into Luna's womanhood and the two Auburn 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Rakaia circled his finger on Luna's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Luna moaned with Rakaia into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Auburn and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Luna closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Luna whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Rakaia's raging length. Rakaia moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Luna's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Luna's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Rakaia groaned when Luna's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Rakaia removed his length from Luna's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Rakaia turned Luna around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Rakaia's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Luna soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Rakaia on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Rakaia grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Rakaia thrust his length into Luna's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Rakaia palmed Luna's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Rakaia slammed his manhood into Luna's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Luna let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Rakaia's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Auburn whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Luna held onto Rakaia's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Rakaia and Luna licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Luna bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Rakaia's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Luna held Rakaia to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Luna rubbed Rakaia's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Rakaia and Luna's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Rakaia kneaded Luna's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Luna moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Auburn lover continued to pleasure her.

Rakaia broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Luna's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Luna planted her lips on Rakaia's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Auburn princess of obelisk moved her arms from Rakaia's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Luna moaned between nibbles on Rakaia's neck as her canines brushed on him and Rakaia shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Luna nibbled on Rakaia's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Rakaia pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Luna moaned as Rakaia's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Rakaia moaned at how good Luna lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Rakaia sent his hips jetting forth into Luna's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Auburn princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Rakaia fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Luna.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Luna and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Luna trailed her finger underneath Rakaia's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Luna was straddling Rakaia backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Rakaia thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Luna's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Rakaia mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Rakaia moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Luna moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Luna whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Rakaia slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Rakaia moaned as Luna grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Rakaia hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Luna completely lost it.

"That's it Rakaia, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Luna's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Luna, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Rakaia said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Auburn mage.

"Yes Rakaia, I'm a naughty little Auburn slut. Punish my horny body Rakaia. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Rakaia." Luna screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Rakaia on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Luna's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Rakaia pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Luna's plump ass smacked against Rakaia's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Rakaia growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Luna continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Auburn lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Rakaia rubbed Luna's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Luna gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Rakaia's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Luna's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Rakaia's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Auburn female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Rakaia and Luna screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Luna's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Rakaia's cock. Luna lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Rakaia, sweaty and panting. Rakaia took a moment to catch his breath as Luna cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Rakaia said and Luna simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Luna-Chan?" Rakaia asked.

"You bet Rakaia." Luna answered and the next moment Rakaia was once again on his back with Luna straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Luna womanhood was right over his cock and Rakaia placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Luna screamed in pure ecstasy as Rakaia sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Rakaia then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Luna moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Auburn -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Rakaia twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Auburn mage stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Luna moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Rakaia then took his hands off Luna's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Luna's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Rakaia pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Luna's body like wildfire as Rakaia sharply pounded into Luna's womanhood and Rakaia held onto Luna's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Luna's weak spot was pummelled by Rakaia's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Rakaia twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Rakaia kept pounding into Luna's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Luna had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Rakaia's waist as Rakaia pounded into her. Luna's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Rakaia pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Luna worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Rakaia then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Luna's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Rakaia once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Luna whimpered in pleasure as Rakaia circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Luna then began nibbling away at Rakaia's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Rakaia moaned at the feeling of Luna's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Luna nibbled Rakaia's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Luna finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Rakaia released Luna's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Rakaia and Luna let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Rakaia and Luna closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Rakaia carried Luna back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Rakaia then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Rakaia," Luna said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Rakaia over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Rakaia just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Luna's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Rakaia began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Rakaia's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Luna's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Rakaia moaned with Luna as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Luna's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Luna gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Rakaia and Luna's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Luna whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Rakaia's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Auburn . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Luna could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Auburn lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Luna's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Luna collapsed onto her back and Rakaia collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Luna and Rakaia gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

lemon end

then they fell a sleep

fin


	2. Mr trueman appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is episode 157 and 158

Episode 157 and 158

this story is in a AU it has some of Rakaia the dragon duellist character it is based on season 4 but will adjustments Jaden has the evil heroes and wicked gods and seika from the manga will be in it and it will have 5d's in it for a bit only yusei and paradox and the three emperors of yilastar

the couples are: rakaiaxluna, segaxjesse, chassxblair, jadenxseika, syrusxAlexis, isabellaxatticus

seika will have a fiend based deck with a few reptiles and the sacred beasts

I will be using hassleberry's japanze name

Just to warn u the second half is mostly copied from yugioh wiki of 158

"Jim, axel, jesse went back to their respective schools and Sega went back to pro circuit. Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte and Marcel leave Duel Academy to attempt to strengthen their relationship as father and son. Me, chazz, Blair and Rakaia promoted to obelisk blue but Kenzan declined and stayed in ra yellow. Now Jaden is the only person in slifer red and he barely talks to anyone anymore before I forgot Jaden and Alexis started to hate each other. Zane returned right now he is in the hospital at the Academy and everyone changed excluding one " said Syrus.

At the slifer dorm

Jaden is sleeping peacefully but he gets interrupted by professor Banner. " Professor Banner should be trying find a way to crossover to the afterlife? and stop worrying about me" asked Jaden coldly. " No Jaden I am fine like this way I can help u and I don't want to" answered Banner. "I never knew a ghost that did not want to crossover to the other side" said Jaden. "Jaden you changed after you discovered your true self during the incident with Creed and u tapped into his powers when u went into the dimension and succumb into darkness and allowed to take u over and help you but by doing that u have a different path to follow than anyone else like the nameless pharaoh " said Banner. then Banner saw his cat and turned into a ball then pharaoh ate him and dropped the box he had and Jaden caught it and opened it to reveal a red phone .

"A cell phone who is the one who thinks it is funny" said Jaden then he answered it. "what type of magic trick is this ah axel what do u mean a problem I will solve it right now " said Jaden.

At the card shop

complaints are coming in about the holographic technology of the Duel Disks no longer working. Students begin attempting to return large amounts of cards, thinking they are defective.

"are u sure it working before" said sadi

"You called for both of us Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler" said Alexis. " thank you for coming we have a big issue our duel system and we need help" said crowler. "ok we will help the everyone must not be treating cards any good but I request from a way improve the Miss Duel Academia" said chazz. "tell me and Sheppard later when Alexis is not here and just to tell u Seika Kohinata" said shepard. " WHY IS THAT SLUT, BITCH HAVE TO HELP US I RECON HER AND JADEN!" yelled Alexis angrily. "Alexis calm down we know u hate her give her a chance remember before we were not friends but know we are" said Luna then they left.

"Everyone we need to split into groups chazz u and yusuke go to the computer labs, Syrus you and Kensan go to ra yellow. Me and Luna will help in the card shop and Alexis u go to obelisk blue. Seika why not help with Jaden he is investigating something. ordered Rakaia

With ra yellow inspecting team

"Hey Kensan who was that with u" asked syrus " u mean Yusuke he has been the at the school when u and sarge joined" answered Kenzan. "i remember now i always forgot about him lets hurry before Alexis hunts seika down and kills her do u think Jaden will ask seika out she hot she is just as hot as Alexis maybe hotter?" asked Syrus. "i believe sarge will he started talking to her all the time we will find out at the end of the idea" answered Kenzan

At the computer center, Chazz also questions who Fujiwara is. The latter's eyes glow red, and he states that they've been friends for three years. He suggests Chazz that go to help Alexis at the Blue dorm, letting him handle the computer system. Chazz agrees and leaves. "where is master i need to find him" said Yusuke talking to himself then he got a message to go to the conference room.

"we have to destroy the cards they have darkness around them" demanded Yusuke everyone is shocked. "i have to agree my eyes become sensitive to shadow magic because of berserk dragon and hybrid dragon" said Rakaia. "we have to wait for the inspector they will find out" said Alexis. "i see why jaden broke up with u at least he knows what needs to be done mainly because of what happened to him in the dark world" said rakaia low enough so no one will hear it

with Seika

"jaden wait up can i come along" asked seika. "yes seika u can" answered jaden and they started blushing. "so seika do u love anyone?" asked jaden. "yes i do it is u u have the same feelings as me do u i know you, you have been staring at me do u want me that badly " answered seika. "Seika Kohinata do you want to go out with me tonight" asked Jaden then seika closed her eyes and kissed jaden on the lips and he was shocked for a moment the he closed his eyes and kiss back and they pulled away blushing. "Wow seika you are great kisser i think i want to taste u more because you are a goddess/ queen of this place" said Jaden. "you are so sweet i am all yours where were we" said seika. then they started making out for 5 minutes then they broke their kiss and look for the invader.

with yusuke

He went back to where the cards are in the suit case and used his powers to destroy them and cause a fire.

then yusuke ran until he has been attacked by a black cloud. "is that the person winged kuriboh. u and seika stay here i will solve this problem myself i will be back in a flash" said jaden after giving seika a kiss on the lips and leave her blushing. intervenes and tells the aura to show his true form. It comments that he didn't expect any humans to be able to see it. The form changes, and a dark-clothed figure appears, who activates a Duel Disk. "i see the supreme king made his presence known" said Mr trueman. "so u know who i am then lets duel.

[Mr T]

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

[Jaden]

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 5

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

Trueman draws "Dark Archetype" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card.

"i never seen that card what the hell is it" said Jaden. "there is cards u never heard of my liege" mr t said mocking him

[Mr T]

LP – 8000

Cards in hand – 3

Monsters on the field – 1

Dark Archetype (1400/400

Face-Down Cards on the field – 1

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

Field Spell – 0

"my turn i draw i activate dark fusion by sending my dreadnaught root armour exe to the graveyard i can summon evil hero dark gaia with 6400 then i use my magic card axe of despair and h-heated heart and black pendant to increase him by 2000s now he has 8400 then now attack his monster now and end the duel " ordered jaden

[Mr T]

LP – 0

Cards in hand – 0

Monsters on the field – 0

Face-Down Cards on the field – 0

Spell Cards on the field – 0

Trap Cards on the field – 0

Cards in the Graveyard – 0

Cards Out of Play – 0

"thank you buddy do u remember me it is Yusuke fujiwara" said yusuke. " Yusuke fujiwara who the hell are u are not anyone i know so tell me who are u" demanded jaden then yusukes eyes glowed. "your pathetic tricks won't work on me if you dare to it to seika i will make you pay for it" said jaden coldly with golden eyes. Then Yusuke disappeared only leaving a feather.

"he sure has a lot of tricks hey Seika you should head back and don't tell our friends" said Jade. "are you sure see you later" said seika before she left she kissed jaden on the lips then jaden called axel to ask him investigate Yusuke fujiwara

(to Rakaia and the group)

"who would do something like this burning so many cards it is wrong" said alexis " I know who it is but I can't remember that is strange" said chazz.

"it is Yusuke fujiwara he wanted to burn the cards because he saw the darkness leaking out" said Rakaia. "we should ask jaden he will know after all what happened to him in the dark world" said syrus then everyone stares at Rakaia and syrus for suggesting that

(the scene with Yusuke fujiwara is just like the anime and what atticus was doing)

"I believe it is time for me to leave I will ask seika if she wants to come with me" said jaden watching the feather

The next morning

Someone is knocking on the door

"jaden/jaden" said syrus and hassleberry " jaden" said chazz. "he is not here where is he is not there" said alexis.

"where would he be at urgent time like this" said chazz. "we can't depend on him anymore jaden changed when he got back from the dark world he is avoiding us now" said kenzan. "why would jaden avoid us for" said chazz. "I have no idea that is what my dino DNA is telling me do you know why syrus" asked/said kenzan to syrus. "I do know I will tell now" said syrus.

"after you all were sent to the stars I said nasty things to him and ran off and axel and jim followed me but jaden turned evil he destroyed villages and send them to the stars to empower to finish what brron was doing making a powerful card" said syrus "why would he do that he is not evil he may be stupid but he is not evil" said Luna. "he was angry and abandoned by everyone he must of listened to the supreme king and he must of said to fight evil with evil right syrus?" asked Rakaia " yes can finish my story to make you understand jaden's current attitude" said syrus they nodded

"where was I the card name is the super polymerisation it effect is this discard one card from ur hand u can fuse one monster on your field and one monster on your opponents and jaden was ruthless but when he got free he was ashamed of him and now I think he is going to something stupid" said syrus

(The talk with shepard and the two on the volcano is the same just jaden told them he has the sarced beast and they are hidden)

the duel will just be like the anime I am not going to type it up because it will be boring and I am sure you all watched I a lot of times

"jaden it's me axel I found Yusuke fujiwara he is not in the duel academy" axel told jaden " so I thought" said jaden. "but it's not that he don't exist" said axel. Said axel. "explain what you mean by that" asked jaden " he has been missing for a few years now" said axel. "what" said jaden "he has been last spotted at the old blue dorm.


	3. The Truth About Darkness! Jaden Versus Atticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> episodes 159 and 160

Atticus just started talking to Yusuke.  
“Who hells are you? Asked Atticus. “What have you done?” asked Yusuke but Atticus ignored another question of his.  
“What the hell are you talking about I know what you mean?” asked Atticus getting angrily. “What did you do Yusuke Fujiwara? Where did you take him?” asked Fujiwara. “I don’t Yusuke I don’t have all of memories everything is all hazy” replied Atticus. “do you take me for an idiot” said Yusuke raising his voice and eyes glowing red and blasting Atticus into a wall and knocked him then he started walking to the fallen former playboy of obelisk blue then someone yelled at to stay back and threw flash grenade to blind Fujiwara it turns out to be Axel and he rescued Atticus and took him to the infirmity where Jaden was waiting for him to wake up so he can interrogate him to get information of Atticus.   
Then Alexis ran in “Jaden is Atticus alright? Asked Alexis to her former boyfriend now her possible former friend, Jaden. “yeah he was saved by Axel lucky I will hate to tell Isabella that her boyfriend is dead I will most likely get killed by her just if Jesse never returned she will most likely ring my neck” replied Jaden. “Axel is here where is he” asked Alexis then Jaden pointed to axel on a bed relaxing. “Axel!” exclaimed Alexis. “Axel why are you here for?” asked Alexis. “I was asked by Mr Pegasus to investigate why the cards won’t work on the duel disk, I’ve found out that there is a high possibility that this Duel Academia is the cause of this phenomenon” said Axel. “Why is it duel academia?” asked Alexis.  
“That is still a mystery. But Yusuke Fujiwara holds the secret to solving this crisis” said Axel. “Fujiwara” said Alexis. “I met your brother while I was tracing Fujiwara” continued Axel. “But why Atticus?” asked Jaden. “it is obvious Jaden the shadow rider: Nightshroud” said Haou. “I found that out about that as well once president Kagemaru used the scholarship students to resurrect the sacred beasts to obtain eternal life but that was stopped by you. After the incident, President Kagemaru called off all of his research and released all of the scholarship students which he had been using as test subjects. But, there was still one student who didn’t return” said Axel “So that’s Fujiwara” said Jaden.  
“Exactly. Back then, Fujiwara was called a genius along with Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes this is unconfirmed information, but he was secretly working on an independent project. “Said Axel. “So he was right it is Nightshroud, Atticus was the only the shadow rider who used the power of Nightshroud” said Jaden then Atticus started waking up then Jaden changed his eyes to gold. “Atticus tells what happened at that place?” Jaden asked Atticus and shaking him. “Please tell me at once, Atticus” shouted at Atticus. Then Alexis put her hand on Jaden to stop him. “Stop it, Jaden Atticus is not in a condition in which he can speak yet!” Alexis exclaimed. “But only Atticus knows the truth Atticus answer me at once” said Jaden counting his interrogating then Alexis slapped him. “Jaden, just like what Kenzan said you’ve changed you weren’t this assertive” said Alexis and Jaden started walking out. “there are times when you can’t turn back, even if you want to after it was a long time coming the incident with the earthbound just shown me the truth and the dark world forced me to grow up” said Jaden. “I feel sorry for him in the dark world he destroyed entire villages when was taken over by the supreme king” said Axel. “That is no excuse for his behaviour” said Alexis.

Alexis is getting flowers for Atticus but when about to put them on his bedtable he is gone then she dropped them. “Atticus where are you?” asked Alexis. 

“I really don’t know anything” Banner cried. “Banner. I surely recall hearing that Atticus was helping with the studies of you and Kagemaru. You know something about Nightshroud” said Jaden in a toilet stall holding banners ball. “I told you everything I know” said Banner. “Are you sure? Come on, if you don’t tell me honestly. I’ll just flush you down next stop, the reeking pitch-dark lake. I don’t even want to imagine It! See you later. Banner” said Jaden. “It’s true Atticus already had the power of darkness when Kagemaru and I used him. So I don’t know how he obtained that power!” said Banner then Jaden got him out of the toilet. “I’m saved” saved Banner. “So Atticus only knows about what happened. “I’m sorry for not being able to be of much assistance” said Banner then Jaden heard a noise outside than Jaden saw Atticus being helped by Rakaia. “Jaden he wants us to take him to the abandoned dorm” said Rakaia. “Atticus are you sure” asked Jaden. “Yes take me there we all being taken over by darkness so I got Rakaia to take me to you so let’s go” said Atticus then Rakaia, Jaden and Atticus headed to the old blue dorm.  
“We arrived so we are going to duel” said Jaden and Rakaia and Atticus nodded   
“This is the place, what happened here?” asked Jaden. “I don’t know… When I try to remember, I’m suddenly struck with a headache.” Answer Atticus. “Atticus” shouted Alexis. “Here comes the peanut gallery and that woman will try to stop what means to be done to get information” said Haou and Rakaia agreed with him because red eyes hybrid dragon connected Rakaia to Jaden’s mind. “Don’t come” shouted Atticus.  
“Jade. I’ve heard everything from Alexis. But what is the meaning of this?” asked Chazz. “ A new threat is about to arrive to this island and I will do anything to stop victory at any cost” said Jaden. “new threat” asked Chazz. “The key to this incident, the secret of Nightshroud, is within Atticus even Isabella will agree to this you all did this to me by following me into the dark world sure Rakaia is bad when he returned after his duel with Luna and Alexis but aleast he was not controlled by his darkness and destroyed villages “ said Jaden. “Jaden duel me right now I could remember something” said Atticus. “Atticus” said Jaden. “ Please stop Atticus is not in a condition to a duel” said Alexis. “It’s alright Alexis up until now I’ve been avoiding the truth and I want to remember all of my past I can’t leave it alone” said Atticus. “that’s… Please stop if you do that, you’ll become Nightshroud again” said Alexis  
“Let him, Alexis this is the only way to find out the truth.” Said Jaden. “Jaden/Brother” said Alexis, Syrus and Kenzan. “Jaden good luck if you lose I will take over” said Rakaia then he ran to where Luna is.  
“Whether I retrieve my memory first or I get taken in by darkness…. Jaden. It depends on the duel with you” said Atticus then Jaden nodded then Atticus put the mask on and he turned into Nightshroud once again and then he closed his eyes are reopened them to reveal his cold golden eyes and his clothes transformed into black and gold medieval knight-esque Armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the Armor’s back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown.  
“It has awakened the power of Nightshroud” said Atticus  
“Here I go Jaden” said Atticus  
“Duel” said Jaden and Atticus

{It is the same from the anime most duels besides ones with Rakaia or Seika will be same from the anime besides the duel against yogi and the paradox duel.}  
Then Atticus fell down and Jaden deactivated the kings’ power. “Atticus” said Alexis and everyone ran to him but Rakaia went to Jaden. “Atticus” shouted Jaden and Rakaia. “Don’t come Jaden” shouted Alexis then Jaden and Rakaia stopped. “Stop Lexi this is something I desired Jaden and Rakaia helped me” said Atticus. “Brother” said Alexis. “Jaden, Rakaia I remember all of my past thanks to you two” said Atticus. “Are you sure Atticus tell us” said Jaden.  
“Fujiwara, his talents far greater than mine and Zane’s. He studied about the duel he loved more than anyone. But, that passion started to head to an abnormal research.” Said Atticus  
Flashback   
“Atticus I’ve found it the power which no one was able to find. The power far beyond the world of Nightshroud” said Fujiwara  
End flashback  
“Nightshroud so Haou was right” said Jaden  
Flashback 2  
“Stop if your research is true, to obtain that power” said Atticus. “I must sacrifice my soul. But I don’t mind I want the strength, the power far beyond anyone” said Fujiwara. “What are you doing” said Atticus. “The power of eternal life” said Fujiwara . “Stop” shouted Atticus  
“Where is this?” asked Atticus. “The entrance to Darkness. Atticus I’m sorry for involving you. I’ll become one with Nightshroud” said fujiwara. “don’t go Fujiwara” said Atticus. “I’ll give you that” said fujiwara. “I no longer need it. Farewell, Atticus” said Fujiwara  
End flashback  
“Later on, I wandered into a different dimension during the test duel with professor Banner and that’s where I borrowed the power of this mask to surive” said Atticus  
“that means Fujiwara is-“ Jaden was saying but Atticus interrupted him. “was consumed by Nightshroud and died. “Lies” said Fujiwara?. “you’re Fujiwara” said Chazz. “what’s happening” said Syrus. “does this mean that there are two Fujiwara? Asked Kenzan. “No he is a fake a duel spirit is that right, Jaden. “Rakaia is correct one of them is a fake more like a duel spirit aka the duel spirit named Honest” said Jaden. “you left my master to die” said Honest. “master?” asked Atticus. “show your true form Honest” said Jaden revealing honest’s card  
Then Honest revealed his true form.  
“Fujiwara” said Atticus everyone is shocked to see Fujiwara true form because it is not one of Yubel’s world. That’s right, This is my true identity. “That can’t be How can the spirit of a duel monster appear?!” said Chazz. “this world isn’t like Yubel’s” said Kenzan. “Stop quibbling and run that guy’s serious. Alexis, Chazz take care of Atticus me and Rakaia will handle it” said Jaden then Chazz nodded and him and Alexis picked up Atticus. “I will not allow that. I must avenge my master’s death” said Honest then he shot few feather at them but Jaden got in his way using his duel disk. Then Honest fired another wave but Axel used his gun part of his duel disk to stop the feathers.  
“Axel” shouted Jaden . “Let’s get out of here” ordered Axel, and him and Jaden started to run out. “This is interesting what shall we do?. Should we get rid of him once and for all?, Just wait, Let us wait and see what will happen. Indeed If he is to get rid Jaden yuki now, that would be very convenient” said Trueman.  
“Is everyone alright?” asked Chazz, “Brother is still inside” answered Kenzan then the old dorm was destroyed. “Jaden/Rakaia” exclaimed Alexis and Luna. “brother” exclaimed syrus and Kenzan then Jaden and Rakaia walked out with Axel. “Jaden” said Alexis, “Axel” said Chazz. “I’m glad you guys are safe” said Kenzan. Then Luna ran to Rakaia and helped him up and kissed him.  
“Watch out! He’s coming” said Axel then Honest appeared. “You cannot run from me.” Said Honest. “Honest” said Atticus. “ Cut it out. Honest! Rampaging won’t bring Fujiwara back” said Jaden. “silence Master would’ve been able to settle the incident occurring in this world and the world of the duel monsters. But, you let that master die” said Honest. “that’s not true. I wanted to save him. It’s no one’s fault that he was consumed by the power of darkness. He was controlled by his own curiosity and chose his own fate” said Atticus. “Silence” said Honest then he fired a another wave of feathers. And everyone is scarred. “take this what?” said Axel he fired more cards but he ran out everyone is really scared Rakaia is about to use red eyes hybrid dragon or beserk dragon but Jaden used the power of Yubel to summon out Neos. “Neos” Jaden said and neos came out and stopped the feathers. And everyone is shocked besides Rakaia and Axel.  
“WHAT” shouted Honest. “What’s happening?” asked Syrus. “Neos really appeared” said Kenzan. “You are” said Honest. “Yes you are correct Yubel is within my soul” said Jaden. “What” said Chazz. “Yubel is in Jaden’s soul” said Alexis. “Rakaia did you know?” asked Luna and Rakaia nodded. “Yubel has become a part of my soul I can use her power and the supreme kings power freely, That’s what gives me these powers. Just like what Saiou and Kagemaru said, if I’m the cause of this incident. I must settle it and Rakaia will help me is that right Kaia” said Jaden . Rakaia nodded to it. “Believe me Honest” said Jaden. Honest nodded to it. “Please tell us (as in Jaden and Rakaia). What is about to occur in this world?” asked Jaden then Honest landed. “”the world of darkness has appeared in another dimension. You been to there it is the dark world (it is not in the anime I am just changing things around) . That has slowly begun to consume the world of the duel monsters.” Said Honest. “The world of Nightshroud so that’s Nightshroud itself” said Jaden. “The world of darkness used to quietly exist between the dimensions. But it has recently begun to grow rapidly. The Duel Monster’s cards play a role as the gate which connects this world and the world of the duel monsters. It connects the soul of the duelist and Duel Monster. The more the duelist cares about the Duel Monsters card, the stronger their bond will become. But, the cards which aren’t cared for by the duelist, will be tainted in darkness. “ said Honest.  
“Then the cards which won’t react to the duel disks” said Axel realising the truth. “Are cards which have already been tainted in darkness. If you leave them, they will erode into this world through those cards. I wanted to inform Master about this crisis.” Said Honest. “hmmm It seems we cannot hope for him to dispose of the supreme king. Then we have no choice but to use all of our powers combined. And eradicate all of them starting with supreme king” said Trueman firing a black ball. Honest jumped in the way of the blast before it hit Jaden. Neos grabbed on Jaden protecting him. “Honest” said Jaden worried about him then Trueman appeared. “what’s happening?” asked Axe l.  
“I cannot allow you to leave” said Trueman. “What is this guy” asked Syrus. “he appeared out of thin air” said Kenzan”What is he” asked Alexis. “Be careful he is not human” said Chazz. Rakaia started to shake his head “No shit Sherlock he is an agent of Nightshroud” said Rakaia. Well, well if I isn’t the friends of Jaden Yuki it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Trueman. “I get it now, so you’re a messenger of Nightshroud” said Jaden. “Y-you bastard” said Honest. “It takes up a lot of energy for a spirit to appear in this world. From the looks of it, you no longer have any energy left to even exist. “ said Trueman.  
“Honest hang in there” said Jaden. “Jaden no my king, It was a mistake for me to think I could save the world. Master had abandoned me a long time ago. Master had taken me out of his deck. I probably just didn’t want to admit that I was miserable” said Honest upset. “Don’t be stupid. I found your card out of Fujiwara’s relic. He treasured your card” said Jaden. “Really?” asked Jaden shocked. “Yes. I can tell, your master probably didn’t want to involve you in the research of Nightshroud. “ said Jaden. “Jaden you are a special person. I’m sure that you can connect this world and the world of the spirits and save them.” Said Honest.  
“Honest live. If there are no whereabouts for you in this world then live with me, within my soul” said Jaden. “Thank you, Jaden” said Honest glowing and exploding into light and going inside Jaden. Everyone is shocked excluding Rakaia and Alexia. Then Jaden started shuffling his deck. “thank you for the hear warming speech my so called heart is full already” said Trueman. “I’ll never forgive you!” said Jaden with his glowing gold “Atticus, Let’s get out of the way” said Kenzan. Bring it on. I must settle things with you” said Trueman then he summoned his duel disk. “Let’s go” said Jaden.  
“DUEL” said both of them

(The duel is the same from the anime)  
“Honest we did it” said Jaden, “He did it” said Kenzan. “I knew he could do it good work Jay” said Rakaia. “He won, he won” said Syrus. “He defeated Five headed Dragon” said Alexis. “He defeated it” said Chazz. “Supreme king Jaden, we have only witnessed a fragment of the truth. A larger darkness will soon assail this world. We will meet again” said Trueman. “sp it wasn’t that Jaden was avoiding us” said Alexis. It seemed that way because surely he didn’t want to involve you guys” said Axel. “ They will be back sooner or later” said Jaden. “And when that time comes, we’ll lend you a hand.” Said Chazz. “you guys” said Jaden, “of course we will, Jay. Because this is our” said Syrus. “ And Brother’s Duel Academia” said Kenzan and everyone nodded. Then Seika ran to them and started holding on Jaden’s hand same as Rakaia and Luna

End of episode  
Jaden: next time we me and Seika are going on a date what miss Duel academia  
Rakaia:I am coming along as well and Luna  
Jesse: Same here with Sega  
Next time Miss Duel academia


	4. Episode 161: miss duel academia and the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place after the last time Jaden duels Mr Trueman and the tag team duel also the first half of the chapter will be inspired by the gx manga chapter 6 and 7 with the miss duel academy after that it will be a big date then a lemon scene reason why because I want to and it is my story also I am writing this and the back to back the duel against Atticus and Mr Trueman and this is the one of the few chapters Jaden won’t duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why i added this chapter before atticus and trueman duels because i had this on my mind and i did not want to for get it

This chapter will take place after the last time Jaden duels Mr Trueman and the tag team duel also the first half of the chapter will be inspired by the gx manga chapter 6 and 7 with the miss duel academy after that it will be a big date then a lemon scene reason why because I want to and it is my story also I am writing this and the back to back the duel against Atticus and Mr Trueman and this is the one of the few chapters Jaden won’t duel 

Episode 161: miss duel academia and the date  
8:30am  
Jaden is walking through school because he is bored. “hey Jaden you are going to be late we have to hurry to the main building” said Rakaia and started dragging Jaden to main building . “hey Rakaia what is the hurry it is a Saturday no class today and plus I have plans me and seika have a date hold on what date is it today?” asked Jaden.  
“it is 8th of November it is-“ said Rakaia but he was interrupted by Jaden “I know miss duel academia I know because of seika told me but I forgot about it we have to vote for who is most beautiful one I already know it is in my eyes and that is seika and you vote for Luna” said Jaden and Rakaia started blushing.  
Then they arrived and everyone were voting the main four are seika, Alexis, Luna and Blair are the top.  
“yo Chazz, kenzan, syrus, atticus, look who I found he forgot about it, he escaped getting his but kicked by seika and Luna” said Rakaia. “shut up Rakaia I just forget what date is it today and I had another thing to it is important to me and Seika” said Jaden  
“are you two going on a date today kiss-kissy “ said Rakaia teasing Jaden then Jaden’s eyes turned gold.  
“welcome 2006 miss duel academy beauty pageant our most beautiful ladies are miss Seika kohinata, Alexis Rhodes, Luna Tenshi and Blair Flannigan let’s start the voting now to decide who wins the first round the two highest votes will duel then third and last will duel and one more duel to decide who is the queen of duel academy” said the announcer  
“I am not interested but because of seika I will vote most because of mine and her relationship” said Jaden muttering to himself. “Hey Rakaia did you vote for your future wife?” asked Jaden teasingly  
“shut up Jaden I will ask her later this year before we graduate and that is a promise plus Alexia has been hounding me to propose to her but I keep on telling her I have no money but then she gave me money and told to propose to you two already sleep together and we act like husband and wife and entire time we were away she was looking for a house so she won’t live with her parents when we graduate here” said Rakaia and starting blushing about what he said.  
Six hours later  
“bloody hell what is taking it so long it should be finished by now how much longer hey Atticus does it usually take so long it is taking forever?” asked/ complained Jaden. “not usually they will most likely counting the votes wonder who wins you are hoping your sweet little seika and Rakaia is hoping for his little fiancé to win hold on you do know what that means it means future husband to let you know I forgot to tell you all but when we graduate me and Isabella are going to get married” said Atticus and everyone was shocked  
“look what we got here my sweet Lexi’s friends and my future brother –in-law and my rival for my Alexis affection and the harpies slut’s boy toy and his bitch of a sister, My Alexis is going to defeat the snake whore and harpies slut ” said Harrington smirking at all of them. “you should be nice to your betters Harrington I caught you sneaking in the girls dorm the reason why I know because I was there I was heading back from being with Luna and I saw you had a camera you were taking photos of Alexis mostly likely also I am going to make you for what you call Luna and alexia” said Rakaia angrily and about the deck Harrington but then Jaden stopped “Jay why did you stop me you should just mad as I am I see you are holding it in” said Rakaia.  
“Let’s deal with one thing Harrington you can insult me because that who you hate I thought you were good as Zane but you are not and second I am not interested in like that anymore we are just friends like what we said before just friends I broke up with the girl I am with now you just insulted her piece of human trash” said Jaden extremely angrily then they saw something similar to obelisk the tormentor but halfway through a black hole and scared Harrington and made him pee and shit his pants and he just ran off screaming and everyone started to laugh at him 

“the results just came in with an 198 votes it seika kohinata and with an 190 votes it is Alexis Rhodes and with 189 votes Luna Tenshi and with 184 votes it is Blair Flannigan that is how they look you either choose one of them because you are friends with them or dating or thing they are hot the last one round is a good ole duel so get ready to duel” said the announcer 

Now at the duelling arena  
“So who is going to duel first we have to duels?” asked Seika. “How about the two queens duel first” answered Luna. Then Seika and Alexis Nodded

“DUEL” shouted Seika and Alexis  
Alexis  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0

Seika  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand – 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“I start of first I summon my demonic defender in defence mode my monster effect if he is successfully summoned I go through my deck to summon one and his effect goes off again so I summoned three in one turn but here is the best part when he is summoned he takes off 500 but there is so 1500 life points already that is a good start Alexis and I play three cards face down and I call it a turn” said Seika.  
Then three black smokes from the defenders went into Alexis mouth (if you watch supernatural think of how a demon takes over someone and leaves)  
Demonic Defender  
(Fiend/effect)  
ATK/1500 DEF/2500  
Effect: when it is successfully summoned go through your deck and summon in defence mode and do it again if you do, inflict 500 life points to your opponent you in your draw phase instead of drawing you can get any fiend monster not including this can’t and add it to your hand

“that hurts I draw I summon my cyber tutu then I activate my double summon to summon Etoile Cyber then they both attack your life points directly but here is the kicker my Etoile Cyber gains 500 attack points for my battle phase and cyber tutu can attack your life points directly because your monsters are stronger than mine” said Alexis smirking at seika. Then seika was kicked by two girls  
you can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

Alexis  
LP – 2500  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Etoile Cyber (1200 / 1600  
Cyber tutu (1000 / 800)  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Double summon  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Seika  
LP – 1300  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Raviel, Lord of Phantasms  
Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
3x demonic defenders (1500/2500  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“my turn instead of drawing I choose to gain one card to my hand from my deck next I tribute to summon one of my strongest cards I summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and he is a special summon now I activate my card of sanity (it is the anime version) now we both draw until we both have six cards in our hands I activate my three two man cell battles then I tribute to summon my Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in defence mode now I activate my face down return of the pit here how it works if I have any spells or traps I can use them now so I re use my card of sanity then I play three cards face down” said seika.

“I draw I switch my monsters in defence and end my turn” said Alexis  
Alexis  
LP – 2500  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Etoile Cyber (1200 / 1600  
Cyber tutu (1000 / 800)  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Double summon  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Seika  
LP – 1300  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Raviel, Lord of Phantasms  
Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 4  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Demonic defenders x3  
Card of sanity  
Return from the pit  
3x two man cell battles

Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0

“ my turn I draw I activate my three ultimate offerings but they won’t be here for long because they are going to the grave to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and he has 3000 attack and defence now I activate graceful charity I draw three cards as long I get rid of two and guess what they are traps so my Uria gains 2000 attack and defence points now I active the kings unfair power here how it works if I have less life points I gain the life points of the combine defence points of my sacred beast so a whopping 14000 now I switch Hamon in attack mode now Hamon divine thunder on one of her dancers” said seika.  
“Now I end my turn: said seika  
Then cyber tutu was destroyed.

“My turn I draw I summon blade skater and I play one face down and I end my turn” said Alexis. “Because you summoned a monster I automatically summon a fiend token “said Seika  
Alexis  
LP – 1500  
Cards in hand – 3  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Etoile Cyber (1200 / 1600  
Blade skater  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Double summon  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Seika  
LP – 15300  
Cards in hand – 1  
Monsters on the field – 3  
Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

 

Face-Down Cards on the field – 4  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
Demonic defenders x3  
Card of sanity  
Return from the pit  
3x two man cell battles  
Raviel, Lord of Phantasms  
Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0

“This is the last turn Hamon attack Etoile Cyber then Uria attack Blade Skater then Raviel attack her life points directly and end this duel

Alexis  
LP – 1500

“The winner of first round aka the battle of the queens is seika kohinata that is the third time she wins” announced the announcer. Then everyone started cheering then seika shook Alexis hands. “You know Alexis we should be friends what do you think of that Alexis friends or enemies? Asked seika. “Sure Seika lets be friends the reason why I hated you because of your position and our rivalry the same thing with Luna but now we are friends” answered Alexis, Then Seika went to where Jaden is stood next to him and holding his hand secretly. “Good work seika of defeating Alexis I knew you had it in you after all you are my queen” whispered Jaden to seika then kissed her lips and she moaned. “You are so sweet what are we doing after this?” asked seika blushing. “You will find out later Seika. Then a hour later Blair decided to quit because she did not want to be in it and her and Chazz are having another fight about they treat him like and he still don’t trust Rakaia anymore after what happened when he called him a weak duellist even after they returned back to class Chazz keep on watching Rakaia none stop and Blair told him.  
“Good work seika of winning and good work Luna for being second” said Jaden praising his girlfriend and his best friend’s girlfriend.  
“see ya guys me and seika are going on our date night first she has to get dressed so farewell will see you tomorrow” said Jaden and him and seika start leaving first seika went in the shower and got her best outfit on she put make up on and she saw Jaden. “You are on time for once well it is a date not class so let’s go” said seika.  
“Hey seika and Jaden we are coming along as well” said Rakaia followed by Luna. “So it is a double date awesome we are going to domino city I called a friend and they said they are giving us lift” said Jaden. “who is the friend Jaden?” asked Luna then they saw Jesse running to them “howdy guys me and Sega were deciding where we are going today then she told me that you and seika going on a date so me and Sega are going to join in as well: said Jesse

“Just the six of them are going no more” said Jaden then they started to board the helicopter.  
“you know Rakaia when you were going bonaparte said that Jesse is me with a southern accent and remember what Crowler said when he realised you were just like me he said the school is not big enough for two Jaden’s he was wrong there is three Jaden’s” said Jaden then they arrived at domino then Pegasus arrived  
“Jaden-boy, Rakaia-boy and Jesse-boy I am surprised to see you are here all I see a triple date how romantic I will call up the restaurant and ask for six seats and you should head back at 6pm before they send a search party to hunt you down” said Pegasus then the love birds went to the restaurant 

One hour later  
They all split up then Rakaia shown the house that Rakaia and Luna as well as Alexia is going to live in  
“Nice house you got here a four bedroom house so you and Luna will have the master bedroom and the other room is where alexia’s room and you are going to have a room for your kids” said Jaden teasing Rakaia and Luna. “Shut up Jaden what about you seika and what about you Jesse, Sega?” asked Rakaia talking to Jaden, seika, Sega and Jesse. “Jaden, Rakaia and Jesse can I talk to Luna and Sega on our own? Asked Seika. Then Jaden kissed seika and walked out dragging Rakaia and Jesse 

With the girls  
“Sega what’s wrong I know you are ok I know you are having fun? “Asked Luna. “you see before we duelled creed and his group I meet Jesse because of Pegasus he send him to me but I started fallen in love with him and I yelled at him then he was taken over and I was forced to defeat him and I hated it but I loved it I always wanted to duel him but not like how we duelled he was mind controlled by the earthbound immortals (A/N the reason why I said that a while ago jesses deck had rainbow earthbound dragon) and when I defeated him he fell into a coma for a few days and the entire time I was looking after him I did not deny that I see him I see him as a boyfriend I was losing hope him waking up then he got up I was so happy then he confessed to me and I told him I love him and I am sorry for yelling at him” said Sega 

Then they headed back to the duel academy not Jesse and Sega they headed back to New York and spend some quality time together and made out in her bed then Jesse went back to north academy 

 

“See ya tomorrow Luna, Rakaia” said Jaden they waved goodbye then Jaden and seika started walking to the slifer dorm.  
“Jay I am going in the shower I will see you in your room” said seika then seika kissed Jaden on the lips and ran to the shower 

 

LEMON SCENE

"Oh Jaden." Seika called out to Jaden from Jaden’s room (Chazz’s old room why not take advantage of it

"Take off your clothes and let’s have fun." Seika said and that made Jaden blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jaden." Seika said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jaden stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Seika licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jaden?" Seika asked 

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Seika." Jaden replied.

"Good to hear Jaden." Seika said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jaden's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jaden's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Seika what are you doing." Jaden said when Seika finally broke the kiss only for Seika to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jaden, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Seika said with a smirk.

"Seika, don't you think we're moving a bit fast we just started dating after all." Jaden said before Seika kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining; besides I love you Jaden and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Seika said and Jaden looked at Seika with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Seika's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it; it's just a little new to me that am all." Jaden said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jaden and Seika snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Seika forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jaden wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jaden pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jaden ran his hands through Seika's black hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her hazel eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. Hazel eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jaden took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing black hair and hazel eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Seika had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jaden." Seika said while gripping Jaden's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Seika." Jaden huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Seika let out a low moan of pleasure before Jaden kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Seika sensuously stroking his cock and Jaden groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Seika sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jaden licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jaden smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jaden licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Seika to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her milk-chocolatey brown haired lover.

Jaden savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Seika, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jaden as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jaden even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jaden's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Seika uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jaden's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Seika continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jaden then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Seika felt she mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Seika felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jaden. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Seika's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Seika's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Seika came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jaden licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Seika." Jaden said while smacking his lips and Seika giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jaden." Seika said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jaden lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Seika then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Seika then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jaden had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Seika as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Seika deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jaden didn't think that Seika couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jaden's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Seika almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jaden sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Seika's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Seika's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jaden crazy with lust as he helped Seika hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Seika's tongue twirled around Jaden's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jaden's cum splattered all over the inside of Seika's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jaden." Seika said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Seika, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jaden said and Seika smirked knowing exactly what the elemental hero user meant.

The next moment Seika lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jaden to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jaden lay behind Seika on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jaden moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jaden waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Seika moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jaden started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jaden held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Seika felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jaden huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Seika's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Seika's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Seika had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Seika loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jaden's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jaden toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jaden's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Seika's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jaden's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jaden's cock while grinding it as Jaden's hardness shot into Seika's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jaden continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Seika placed her hand on Jaden's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jaden and Seika separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jaden filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jaden." Seika said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Seika." Jaden said and that made Seika burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Seika seductively asked and Jaden smirked at this as Seika got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jaden and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jaden licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Seika a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Seika moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jaden vigorously pounded into her. Seika began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Seika blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jaden reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Seika's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jaden was having the time of his life with Seika's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Seika gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Seika turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Seika let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jaden squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jaden squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Seika whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jaden kept pounding into Seika until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Seika and Jaden shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jaden released Seika breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jaden sat next to Seika and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Seika looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Seika was riding on Jaden's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jaden thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jaden was.

Jaden pummelled his length upright into Seika's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jaden reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Seika's lust was driving her completely insane as Jaden circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Seika held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jaden continued to knead together and suckle Seika's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Seika had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jaden's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jaden moaned with Seika and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jaden's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jaden still groped and teased Seika's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Seika's thumbs stroked Jaden's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Seika rolled her hips forward as Jaden's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jaden's vein-covered length soared into Seika's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jaden came into Seika again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Seika and trailed down Jaden's cock before separating lips and Seika lifted herself off Jaden. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jaden and cuddled him.

"Seika, I think you've finished me." Jaden said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Seika said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jaden smirked before he surprised Seika by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jaden huskily said and Seika smiled at him as he entered her once more. Seika wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Seika let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Seika kept her slender legs wrapped around Jaden's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jaden's manhood deeply pummelled into Seika's fiery core and Seika mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jaden watched with mesmerized eyes as Seika's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Seika arched her back to pull Jaden deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jaden savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jaden then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Seika to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Seika gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jaden's once again. Seika's tongue practically flew into Jaden's mouth and hazel eyes gazed lovingly into milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jaden continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jaden and Seika pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jaden continued to feverishly pound into Seika's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jaden and Seika continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Seika's face as Jaden filled her to the brim with his essence. Jaden panted with Seika as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jaden pulled out of Seika and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jaden picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jaden." Seika said.

"For what Seika." Jaden asked.

"For loving me Jaden." Seika said with a smile and Jaden smiled back  
“hey seika do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Jaden  
“let’s do it Jay” said seika seductively  
Jaden reached up and framed Seika's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jaden inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Seika's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Seika did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Seika rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Jaden began attacking Seika's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Jaden kissed his way down Seika's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Jaden licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Jaden then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Seika moaned in pleasure as Jaden suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Seika held Jaden's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Jaden worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Jaden kissed his way down Seika's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Jaden hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Jaden licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Seika blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Jaden began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Jaden found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Seika let out a loud moan as she felt Jaden's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Jaden wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Seika moaned as Jaden licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Seika moaned as Jaden's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Seika and gathered her wetness.

Seika, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Jaden and it also served to give Jaden more wetness to taste as Jaden continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Seika let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Jaden was standing in front of the bed with Seika on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Seika smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Jaden moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Seika brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Jaden moaned as Seika's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Seika continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Jaden watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Seika sucked it off while stroking it. Seika bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Jaden's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jaden moaned in absolute joy as Seika's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Jaden pounded his erection into Seika's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young king moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Jaden's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Jaden let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Seika carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Jaden finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Seika, who loved the taste.

"Jaden, you taste absolutely delicious." Seika said smacking her lips and Jaden chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Seika, so shall we get the real fun started?" Jaden asked

The next moment Seika was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Jaden with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Seika said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Jaden approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jaden got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Seika moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Jaden smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Seika let out a loud scream as Jaden's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Jaden's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Jaden waited to allow Seika to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Seika's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Jaden's member shot into her pussy. Seika's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Seika was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Jaden smirked at Seika's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Jaden then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Jaden pounded his erection into Seika's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

Seika reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Jaden slammed his length into Seika's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Jaden circled his finger on Seika's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Seika moaned with Jaden into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Seika closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Seika whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Jaden's raging length. Jaden moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Seika's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duellist pummelled his cock into Seika's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Jaden groaned when Seika's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Jaden removed his length from Seika's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Jaden turned Seika around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Jaden's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Seika soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Jaden on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Jaden grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Jaden thrust his length into Seika's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Jaden palmed Seika's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Jaden slammed his manhood into Seika's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Seika let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jaden's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Seika held onto Jaden's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Jaden and Seika licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Seika bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Jaden's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Seika held Jaden to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Seika rubbed Jaden's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Jaden and Seika's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Jaden kneaded Seika's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Seika moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Jaden broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Seika's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Seika planted her lips on Jaden's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Jaden's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Seika moaned between nibbles on Jaden's neck as her canines brushed on him and Jaden shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Seika nibbled on Jaden's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Jaden pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Seika moaned as Jaden's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jaden moaned at how good Seika lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Jaden sent his hips jetting forth into Seika's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Jaden fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Seika.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Seika and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Seika trailed her finger underneath Jaden's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Seika was straddling Jaden backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Jaden thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Seika's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Jaden mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Jaden moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Seika moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Seika whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Jaden slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Jaden moaned as Seika grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Jaden hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Seika completely lost it.

"That's it Jaden, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Seika's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Seika, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Jaden said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

"Yes Jaden, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Jaden. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Jaden." Seika screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Jaden on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Seika's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Jaden pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Seika's plump ass smacked against Jaden's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Jaden growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Seika continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Jaden rubbed Seika's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Seika gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Jaden's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Seika's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Jaden's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Jaden and Seika screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Seika's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Jaden's cock. Seika lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Jaden, sweaty and panting. Jaden took a moment to catch his breath as Seika cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Jaden said and Seika simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Seika-Chan?" Jaden asked.

"You bet Jaden." Seika answered and the next moment Jaden was once again on his back with Seika straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Seika womanhood was right over his cock and Jaden placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Seika screamed in pure ecstasy as Jaden sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Jaden then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Seika moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Jaden twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Seika moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Jaden then took his hands off Seika's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Seika's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Jaden pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Seika's body like wildfire as Jaden sharply pounded into Seika's womanhood and Jaden held onto Seika's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Seika's weak spot was pummelled by Jaden's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Jaden twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Jaden kept pounding into Seika's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Seika had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Jaden's waist as Jaden pounded into her. Seika's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Jaden pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Seika worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Jaden then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Seika's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Jaden once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Seika whimpered in pleasure as Jaden circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Seika then began nibbling away at Jaden's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Jaden moaned at the feeling of Seika's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Seika nibbled Jaden's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Seika finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Jaden released Seika's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jaden sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Jaden and Seika let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Jaden and Seika closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Jaden carried Seika back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Jaden then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Jaden," Seika said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Jaden over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Jaden just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Seika's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Jaden began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Jaden's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Seika's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Jaden moaned with Seika as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Seika's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Seika gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Jaden and Seika's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jaden continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Seika whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Jaden's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Seika could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey brown lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Seika's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Seika collapsed onto her back and Jaden collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Seika and Jaden gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
LEMON SCENE ended

Next chapter will be the tag team duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question do you want to see Bastions return or Tag team duel next


	5. Tag team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the tag team duel event and a lemon between Alexis and Bastion happy now

This chapter is the tag team duel and Bastions return only because it will be short instead of Alexis trying to confess to Jaden she will tell Bastion her feelings in the end and Lemon warning.

Two weeks after the miss duel academia event everything went back to normal or just as normal as it gets for Jaden and his friends then a beam of light hit the ground. All of Jaden’s friends ran to what it was they were worried it was a new threat. “Bastion” shouted Alexis then they ran up to him and picked him up and took to the Ra yellow dorm and laid him on his bed and everyone went back to their dorms. “Hello Alexis am I back on earth a portal opened up a swallowed me up but I was depressed because me and Tiana broke up and I was trying to get back to earth mostly because of you,” said Bastion started blushing and Alexis noticed and she started to be curious of what Bastion is about to say. “A-alexis I am trying say I love you” said Bastion completely red he is as red as Jaden’s slifer jacket and Alexis blushing a little bit. “ I love you too, Bastion” said Alexis then they kissed each on the lips then they pulled away then kissed again and it was a passionate kiss slowly turning into a make out session then they heard a flash and they broke apart blushing and they saw Atticus holding a camera with a shit-eating grin then he ran out and he send the picture to Isabella for her to see so he has a backup just incase Alexis breaks the camera and Atticus got Isabella, his fiancé to send the picture to all of their friends and when Jaden saw it he just smiled his ex and one of his best friends are dating. Then Jaden got a phone call.  
“Hello Jaden here?” asked Jaden on the phone “Hey Jay It’s me Jesse how have you been” answered and asked Jesse. “good Jesse what is the matter?” asked Jaden to Jesse. “I am fine look at duel monster news on the internet you will see why I called” said Jesse upset. Then Jaden went on his laptop (He has one it is bonds beyond time Yusei and Jaden was on it) and looked up duel monster news and it had an article this is what it said.  
BREAKING NEWS!!!!!   
The new, New York City's current Duel Champion has a boyfriend.  
When Jaden read it he was shocked and he continued reading what it said.  
Sega Rivera was seen in a restaurant with a boy about her age with Blue hair and it looked like a romantic evening and he a champion himself, Jesse Anderson. Then Jaden clicked on the video   
“the latest news of duel monsters, Maximillian Pegasus will be going into retire for a few years because he needs a break but he will be making two new types of cards one is Gem-knights and the other is crystal- gladiator beasts and now we will be going to the duel monsters gossips what we can see on the picture we showing is Sega Rivera on a romantic date as you all can see is a lot of candles and flowers and Ms Rivera wearing a lovely dress happy with her could be boyfriend” said the news anchor but she interrupted. “news just came in from Mr Pegasus the boy’s name is Mr Jesse Johan Anderson what Mr Pegasus said they are dating” said the news anchor. End video

Then Jaden called back Jesse. “Jess I saw it what is Sega is acting about your relationship with her been outed?” Jaden asked Jesse. “She is upset same as me we were hoping it will be keep a secret a bit longer and we wanted to tell everyone by our own accord I forgot to tell you, my school has graduation in two months so before you finish” Jesse said. “That is cool Jesse so where are you going to live?” Jaden asked. “I already started moving in Sega’s home when I graduate I am going to be a pro duellist, me and Sega made a joke about me and her as a tag team but know we are thinking of it and when I graduate I am going to propose to her I love her too much I want to start a family with her what about you Jay?” Jesse asked Jaden, “same here I see Seika as my queen and Yubel agrees with same as Haou” answered Jaden then Jaden hang up because he is heading to his usual place where he does fishing.  
In the main building someone is taking photos of the 3rd year students for the graduation album. “Alexis now, cheese! “ said Blair. “Smile nicely please” said Blair. What is it? Photo?” Alexis asked Blair. “We’re the graduation album making committee” said Blair. “we are” said Rose and Lucas behind Kenzan and Blair. “Graduation album? Ah, yes. It’s already about time.” Alexis said. It’s for the memories so make a brighter face please, cheese” said Blair. “Really. Your face is not really smiling” Blair said to Alexis. “sorry” said Alexis. “Oh well. There were lots of things happening, and you had to go through a lot too” said Kenzan. “Not that much” Alexis said. “All right. Us inferior students are going to do some work to make some memories for the elder students” said Kenzan. “What are you going to do?” asked Blair. “A graduation Album Committee decided to organize a party” Kenzan replied. “Party?” asked Blair. “That would be nice” said Rose. “It’s good” said Lucas.  
Infront of the main building Kenzan is talking to Luna, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, Seika . “A Duel party?” asked Alexis. “After one week, at the gym” said Kenzan. “Wow, a duel party” said Jasmine. “It looks like fun hey Luna and Seika are you going to go?” asked Mindy. “i will be there but not duelling” said Seika. “I will be there Rakaia told me I need a break from my studying” said Luna. “I would like Alexis to participate” said Kenzan. “Also Seika and Alexis would you invite Jaden” Kenzan asked Seika and Alexis. “Eh? Jaden? Why me?” said Alexis. “We weren’t able to catch only Jaden and take even one shot. It’s troublesome we may get Rakaia but he is the second best no offence to Rakaia, Luna” said Kenzan. “So, why should I” said Alexis and Seika and Luna just shook their heads. “Then, please take of it” said Kenzan running off “Kenzan” said Alexis then Mindy and Jasmine started giggling then Seika decided go to the slifer dorm and Luna went off to hunt for her boyfriend (future fiancée that will be the next chapter). “Looks energetic, Kenzan” said Jasmine. “Seems that leader of duel academy might be him. Us third graders should do well too” said Mindy. “Thinking about it, Duel Academia kid’s school teacher examination is drawing near for you Mindy and Jasmine, right?” asked Alexis. “Right. It’s next month” said Jasmine. Alexis will remain at Duel Academia as a researcher, right?” asked Mindy. “Yes” said Alexis sadly. You indeed are a model student. I really envy people who’re sure about their goals.” Said Jasmine. “Really, Jasmine” said Mindy.

Then Alexis started looking back at old pictures they took in the previous years   
Flashback  
“studying abroad?” asked Alexis. “Yes. By my personal decision. I sent two recomdations, one to the duel college in north America and the other two the duelling university and that is at North America as well. Alexis, want to they can admit you and prepare you to go at any time, Luna already took the university offer” said Shepard. But I already decided tp remain here at Duel Academia as a researcher” said Alexis. “ It’s perfect career for third Blue Lady student Luna already accepted it and Seika don’t care, Alexis rather than staying here, It’s better to learn much as possible out there” said Crowler. “yes” said Alexis. “Of course. Being a researcher or studying abroad. It’s yours to decide. There is still time.” Said Shepard. “Think well and give me a good answer” said Shepard.  
End of flashback  
“I haven’t seen this face from Jaden since the start of the incident of the earthbounds.   
Next morning  
Alexis heading to the slifer dorm. “It’s not like answers will come out by coming here. Said Alexis. “Jaden, where are you? Jaden” said Blair. “Jaden someone is looking for you” said Haou. “Blair” said Alexis  
Jaden is fishing with Rakaia and Jesse (He went there to escape from the news about his and Sega’s relationship been released). “Jaden. Can you play around like this when odd incidents might happen again?” asked Banner. “Kagemaru and Pegasus are helping me until Axel brings new information. We should wait quietly” said Jaden looking at his two kind of twins (Rakaia and Jesse). “You’re so well at ease. Well. I wouldn’t worry so much since. It’s you” said Banner then he went back in his cats mouth. “He was at that place” said Alexis. “Jaden” said Blair. “Jaden, Rakaia the pictures for the graduation Album. You haven’t taken a single one, Jesse what are you here” said Alexis. “So you did not hear the news mine and Sega’s relationship is public knowledge so I am here hiding” said Jesse. “Yeah, whatever” said Jaden then Alexis started to get angry and she walked up and grabbed Jaden. “Hey, come over here” said Alexis dangling Jaden. “You dumb blonde, It’s dangerous here someone could get hurt” said Jaden the Blair took a photo and Jesse and Rakaia were shocked then started to get a bit angry. They moved to an open space and started taking photos one with Jaden one his own and Rakaia on his own then Rakaia, Jesse and Jaden. Then a photo of Alexis and Jaden, Jaden and Blair, then all of them. Then Seika appeared and Blair took a photo of Jaden and Seika next to each other then another photo of seika kissing Jaden’s cheek same for Rakaia when Luna found them.   
“See ya guys I am heading back to New York I forgot to tell you all I graduated so I am living with Sega fully and I am going answer a question for her(It won’t be hard to guess It will be in the next chapter in Jesses arc)” said Jesse then he went into Pegasus’s helicopter. Then Jesse looked at a small box and he smiled.

“Alright. They were taken perfectly.” Said Blair. “Blair and Jesse may appear in the Graduation Album too. “ said Alexis. “Lucky” said Blair. “It’s done, right?” asked Jaden then Jaden started walking back to the slifer dorm. “Wait” said Alexis. Then Jaden stopped. “It’s graduation soon, so why don’t you help out more? Certainly, our friendship/ relationship became really awkward after the incident with the Earthbounds and in the dark world. But we’re friends who fought together in this duel academia for three years, haven’t we?” asked Alexis then Jaden started walking and seika followed him. “Jaden” said Alexis upset. “Jaden we’re having a duel party next week. Please come” said Blair. “If I want to” said Jaden  
(It is the same as canon mostly just that Alexis went to Ra yellow and went Bastion 

 

LEMON SCENE  
"Good to hear Bastion." Alexis said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Bastion's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Bastion's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Alexis what are you doing." Bastion said when Alexis finally broke the kiss only for Alexis to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Bastion, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Alexis said with a smirk.

"Alexis, don't you think we're moving a bit fast, I mean we just started dating ." Bastion said before Alexis kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Bastion and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Alexis said and Bastion looked at Alexis with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Alexis's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that am all." Bastion said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Bastion and Alexis snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Alexis forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Bastion wasn't about to let her win that easily. Bastion pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Bastion ran his hands through Alexis's blonde hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. hazel eyes looked lovingly into brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Bastion took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Alexis had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Bastion." Alexis said while gripping Bastion's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Alexis." Bastions huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Alexis let out a low moan of pleasure before Bastion kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Alexis sensuously stroking his cock and Bastion groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Alexis sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Bastion licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Bastion smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Bastions licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Alexis to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her grey-black haired lover.

Bastion savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Alexis, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Bastion as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Bastion even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Bastion's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Alexis uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Bastion's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Alexis continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Bastion then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Alexis felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Alexis felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Bastion. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Alexis's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Alexis's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Alexis came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Bastion licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Alexis." Bastion said while smacking his lips and Alexis giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Bastion." Alexis said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Bastion lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Alexis then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Alexis then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Bastion had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Alexis as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Alexis deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Bastion didn't think that Alexis couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Bastion's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Alexis almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Bastion sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Alexis's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Alexis's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Bastion crazy with lust as he helped Alexis hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Alexis's tongue twirled around Bastion's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Bastion's cum splattered all over the inside of Alexis's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Bastion." Alexis said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Alexis, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Bastion said and Alexis smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Alexis lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Bastion to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Bastion lay behind Alexis on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Bastion moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Bastion waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Alexis moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Bastion started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Bastion held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Alexis felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Bastion huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Alexis's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Alexis's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Alexis had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Alexis loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Bastion's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Bastion toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Bastion's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Alexis's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Bastion's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Bastion's cock while grinding it as Bastion's hardness shot into Alexis's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Bastion continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Alexis placed her hand on Bastion's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Bastion and Alexis separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Bastion filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Bastion." Alexis said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Alexis." Bastion said and that made Alexis burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Alexis seductively asked and Bastion smirked at this as Alexis got on her hands and knees and looked back at Bastion and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Bastion licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Alexis a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Alexis moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Bastion vigorously pounded into her. Alexis began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Alexis blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Bastion reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Alexis's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Bastion was having the time of his life with Alexis's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Alexis gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Alexis turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Alexis let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Bastion squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Bastion squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Alexis whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Bastion kept pounding into Alexis until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Alexis and Bastion shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Bastion released Alexi’s breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Bastion sat next to Alexis and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Alexis looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Alexis was riding on Bastion's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Bastion thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Bastion was.

Bastion pummelled his length upright into Alexis's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Bastion reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Alexis's lust was driving her completely insane as Bastion circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Alexis held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Bastion continued to knead together and suckle Alexis's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Alexis had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Bastion's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Bastion moaned with Alexis and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Bastion's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Bastion still groped and teased Alexis's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Alexis's thumbs stroked Bastion's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Alexis rolled her hips forward as Bastion's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Bastion's vein-covered length soared into Alexis's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Bastion came into Alexis again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Alexis and trailed down Bastion's cock before separating lips and Alexis lifted herself off Bastion. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Bastion and cuddled him.

"Alexis, I think you've finished me." Bastion said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Alexis said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Bastion smirked before he surprised Alexis by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Bastion huskily said and Alexis smiled at him as he entered her once more. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Alexis let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Alexis kept her slender legs wrapped around Bastion's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Bastion's manhood deeply pummelled into Alexis's fiery core and Alexis mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Bastion watched withmesmerizedd eyes as Alexis's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Alexis arched her back to pull Bastion deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Bastion savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Bastion then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Alexis to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Alexis gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Bastion's once again. Alexis's tongue practically flew into Bastion's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean grey-blackhues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Bastion continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Bastion and Alexis pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Bastion continued to feverishly pound into Alexis's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Bastion and Alexis continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Alexis's face as Bastion filled her to the brim with his essence. Bastion panted with Alexis as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Bastion pulled out of Alexis and some of their release came pouring out of her as Bastion picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Bastion." Alexis said.

"For what Alexis." Bastion asked.

"For loving me Bastion." Alexis said with a smile and Bastion smiled back  
“hey Alexis do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Bastion  
“let’s do it Jay” said Alexis seductively  
Bastion reached up and framed Alexis's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Bastion inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Alexis's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Alexis did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Alexis rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Bastion began attacking Alexis's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Bastion kissed his way down Alexis's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Bastion licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Bastion then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Alexis moaned in pleasure as Bastion suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Alexis held Bastion's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Bastion worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Bastion kissed his way down Alexis's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Bastion hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Bastion licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Alexis blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Bastion began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Blonde former queen of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Bastion found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Alexis let out a loud moan as she felt Bastion's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Bastion wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Alexis moaned as Bastion licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Alexis moaned as Bastion's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Alexis and gathered her wetness.

Alexis, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Bastion and it also served to give Bastion more wetness to taste as Bastion continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Grey-blacks continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Alexis let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Bastion was standing in front of the bed with Alexis on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Alexis smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Bastion moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Alexis brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Bastion moaned as Alexis's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Alexis continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Bastion watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Alexis sucked it off while stroking it. Alexis bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Bastion's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Bastion moaned in absolute joy as Alexis's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Bastion pounded his erection into Alexis's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The Ra yellow duellist moaned as his Grey-blacklover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Bastion's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Bastion let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Alexis carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Bastion finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Alexis, who loved the taste.

"Bastion, you taste absolutely delicious." Alexis said smacking her lips and Bastion chuckled at his Blonde lover.

"Thanks Alexis, so shall we get the real fun started?" Bastion asked

The next moment Alexis was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Bastion with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Alexis said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Bastion approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Bastion got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Grey-blacktemptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Alexis moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Bastion smirked at her before giving the naughty Grey-black duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Alexis let out a loud scream as Bastion's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Bastion's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Bastion waited to allow Alexis to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Alexis's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Bastion's member shot into her pussy. Alexis's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Alexis was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Bastion smirked at Alexis's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Bastion then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Bastion pounded his erection into Alexis's warmth and pleasured the Grey-blackduelist.

Alexis reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Bastion slammed his length into Alexis's womanhood and the two Grey-black's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Bastion circled his finger on Alexis's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Alexis moaned with Bastion into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female blonde and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Alexis closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Alexis whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Bastion's raging length. Bastion moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Alexis's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired multiple pummelled his cock into Alexis's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Bastion groaned when Alexis's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Bastion removed his length from Alexis's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Bastion turned Alexis around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Bastion's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Alexis soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Bastion on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Bastion grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Bastion thrust his length into Alexis's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Bastion palmed Alexis's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Bastion slammed his manhood into Alexis's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Alexis let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Bastion's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Grey-blackwhimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Alexis held onto Bastion's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Bastion and Alexis licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Alexis bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Bastion's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Alexis held Bastion to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Alexis rubbed Bastion's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Bastion and Alexis's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Bastion kneaded Alexis's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Alexis moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Grey-blacklover continued to pleasure her.

Bastion broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Alexis's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Alexis planted her lips on Bastion's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Grey-blackprincess of obelisk moved her arms from Bastion's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Alexis moaned between nibbles on Bastion's neck as her canines brushed on him and Bastion shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Alexis nibbled on Bastion's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Bastion pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Alexis moaned as Bastion's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Bastion moaned at how good Alexis lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Bastion sent his hips jetting forth into Alexis's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Grey-blackprincess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Bastion fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Alexis.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Alexis and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Alexis trailed her finger underneath Bastion's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Alexis was straddling Bastion backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Bastion thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Alexis's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Bastion mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Bastion moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Alexis moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Alexis whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Bastion slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Bastion moaned as Alexis grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Bastion hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Alexis completely lost it.

"That's it Bastion, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Alexis's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Alexis, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Bastion said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Grey-blackduelist.

"Yes Bastion, I'm a naughty little Grey-blackslut. Punish my horny body Bastion. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Bastion." Alexis screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Bastion on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Alexis's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Bastion pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Alexis's plump ass smacked against Bastion's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Bastion growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Alexis continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Grey-blacklover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Bastion rubbed Alexis's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Alexis gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Bastion's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Alexis's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Bastion's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Grey-blackfemale grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Bastion and Alexis screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Alexis's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Bastion's cock. Alexis lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Bastion, sweaty and panting. Bastion took a moment to catch his breath as Alexis cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Bastion said and Alexis simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Alexis-Chan?" Bastion asked.

"You bet Bastion." Alexis answered and the next moment Bastion was once again on his back with Alexis straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Alexis womanhood was right over his cock and Bastion placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Alexis screamed in pure ecstasy as Bastion sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Bastion then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Alexis moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Grey-black-haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Bastion twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Grey-blackduelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Alexis moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Bastion then took his hands off Alexis's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Alexis's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Bastion pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Alexis's body like wildfire as Bastion sharply pounded into Alexis's womanhood and Bastion held onto Alexis's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Alexis's weak spot was pummelled by Bastion's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Bastion twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Bastion kept pounding into Alexis's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Alexis had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Bastion's waist as Bastion pounded into her. Alexis's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Bastion pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Alexis worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Bastion then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Alexis's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Bastion once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Alexis whimpered in pleasure as Bastion circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Alexis then began nibbling away at Bastion's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Bastion moaned at the feeling of Alexis's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Alexis nibbled Bastion's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Alexis finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Bastion released Alexis's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Bastion sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Bastion and Alexis let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Bastion and Alexis closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Bastion carried Alexis back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Bastion then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Bastion," Alexis said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Bastion over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Bastion just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Alexis's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Bastion began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Bastion's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Alexis's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Bastion moaned with Alexis as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Alexis's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Alexis gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Bastion and Alexis's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Bastion continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Alexis whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Bastion's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Grey-black. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Alexis could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Grey-blacklover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Alexis's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Alexis collapsed onto her back and Bastion collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Alexis and Bastion gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

End of chapter  
Jaden: wow Chazz wants to be a pro and Syrus gets the cyber deck and Rakaia decided to be a pro and Jesse asked Sega asking a question with a small box in his hand   
Next time: the future goals


	6. everyones future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was late i forget where i put it

This chapter will be everyone’s futures goals besides Alexis because that chapter will be the tag team duel 

Syrus Arc  
The same as the anime

 

 

 

 

 

Chazz Arc

 

Same as the anime

 

 

 

 

Rakaia Arc  
Rakaia just woke up in his room after the boring tag team and he is been thinking of what he wants he knows Luna is going to go to Duelling University and he don’t want he wants to do that much he wants to become a pro duelist and become the the best dragon duellist or the dragon king and that is what he is going to do but first he needs a sponsor he believes he will get a better chance than Chazz 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jesse Arc  
Jesse just arrived to New York and he headed to where Sega’s house is and when he we went in the saw Sega surprised Jesses there already when Jesse walked in he kissed her right on the lips and sega is shocked at it but she joined in the kiss are she wrapped her arms around Jesse’s neck. Then they break the kiss and Sega shut her door and they sat down at her couch next to each other and they start watching some shows (insert name of show up to the reader) and they were cuddling.  
“So Jesse what are you here for I assumed you will be in school right now?” Sega asked Jesse then Sega started drinking her drink (same here insert name of drink) . “You see Sega I just graduated the reason why I did not tell you faster because I wanted to tell you in person also I got a sponsor before Chazz Mr Pegasus helped me I think he is saying sorry for what happened with Creed but one thing I am happy that crisis I met the love of my life “ Answered Jesse but he was interrupted by Sega with a giant kiss on the lips then Sega broke the kiss and they started blushing. “Jesse that is so sweet you see Jesse you are my first boyfriend and my first kiss and I never been inlove before I met you so you are my love of the life also Jesse go in my room and you will see a new outfit it is the one you wear when you returned and I found you handsome and it can’t be your outfit for when you go in the pro league” said Sega then Jesse went in Sega’s room and he saw his outfit clothes and he put them on but he kept his current duel disk then he walked back out and they decided to have a home cooked meal for dinner with a romantic setting so candles then after they ate Jesse got up and he Jesse and he kneeled to Sega holding a small box. “Sega Rivera will you marry me?” said Jesse and Sega started crying a bit happy tears. “Yes Jesse I will marry you” answered Sega then she put the engagement ring on and she pulled Jesse up and kissed the hell out of him then Tiburscia heard and he started laughing at it because he did expect something like that but not that far then they heard someone at the door giving them a present from Pegasus. “Really funny Pegasus a deck of crystal gladiator beast” said Sega. Then they heard a another knock and it was Isabella. “Isabella long time no see I thought you will be getting the wedding ready so you can marry Atticus soon as he graduates?” Sega asked her best friend, Isabella. “I am having a break and I heard saw on the news about you having a boyfriend and I can see it is true can’t be too careful. I see you don’t just have a boyfriend you are engaged congratulations” said Isabella “So Sega what does your fiancée acts like?” asked Isabella. “Let’s just say another Jaden so there are three Jaden’s in the world. Him, Rakaia and Jaden” said Sega. Then Isabella left to head back home to continue her wedding planning and Sega and Jesse locked the doors Then Sega went into her bath house she owns that is with her house. 

 

Lemon  
"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.

"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duelist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.

Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.

"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.

"For what Sega." Jesse asked.

"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back  
“hey Sega do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Jesse  
“let’s do it Jay” said Sega seductively   
Jesse reached up and framed Sega's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jesse inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Sega's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Sega did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Sega rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Jesse began attacking Sega's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Jesse kissed his way down Sega's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Jesse licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Jesse then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Sega moaned in pleasure as Jesse suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Sega held Jesse's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Jesse worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Jesse kissed his way down Sega's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Jesse hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Jesse licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Sega blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Jesse began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Jesse found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Sega let out a loud moan as she felt Jesse's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Jesse wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Sega moaned as Jesse licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Sega moaned as Jesse's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Sega and gathered her wetness.

Sega, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Jesse and it also served to give Jesse more wetness to taste as Jesse continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Sega let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Jesse was standing in front of the bed with Sega on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Sega smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Jesse moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Sega brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Jesse moaned as Sega's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Sega continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Jesse watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Sega sucked it off while stroking it. Sega bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Jesse's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jesse moaned in absolute joy as Sega's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Jesse pounded his erection into Sega's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Jesse's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Jesse let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Sega carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Jesse finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Sega, who loved the taste.

"Jesse, you taste absolutely delicious." Sega said smacking her lips and Jesse chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Sega-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Jesse asked

The next moment Sega was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Jesse with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Sega said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Jesse approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jesse got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Sega moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Jesse smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duelist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Sega let out a loud scream as Jesse's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Jesse's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Jesse waited to allow Sega to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Sega's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Jesse's member shot into her pussy. Sega's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Sega was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Jesse smirked at Sega's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Jesse then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Jesse pounded his erection into Sega's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

Sega reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Jesse slammed his length into Sega's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Jesse circled his finger on Sega's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Sega moaned with Jesse into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Sega closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Sega whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Jesse's raging length. Jesse moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Sega's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Sega's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Jesse groaned when Sega's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Jesse removed his length from Sega's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Jesse turned Sega around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Jesse's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Sega soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Jesse on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Jesse grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Jesse thrust his length into Sega's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Jesse palmed Sega's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Jesse slammed his manhood into Sega's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Sega let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jesse's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Sega held onto Jesse's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Jesse and Sega licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Sega bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Jesse's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Sega held Jesse to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Sega rubbed Jesse's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Jesse and Sega's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Jesse kneaded Sega's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Sega moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Jesse broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Sega's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Sega planted her lips on Jesse's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Jesse's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Sega moaned between nibbles on Jesse's neck as her canines brushed on him and Jesse shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Sega nibbled on Jesse's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Jesse pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Sega moaned as Jesse's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jesse moaned at how good Sega lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Jesse sent his hips jetting forth into Sega's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Jesse fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Sega.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Sega and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Sega trailed her finger underneath Jesse's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Sega was straddling Jesse backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Jesse thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Sega's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Jesse mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Jesse moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Sega moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Sega whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Jesse slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Jesse moaned as Sega grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Jesse hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Sega completely lost it.

"That's it Jesse, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Sega's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Sega, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Jesse said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

"Yes Jesse, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Jesse. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Jesse." Sega screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Jesse on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Sega's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Jesse pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Sega's plump ass smacked against Jesse's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Jesse growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Sega continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Jesse rubbed Sega's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Sega gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Jesse's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Sega's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Jesse's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Jesse and Sega screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Sega's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Jesse's cock. Sega lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Jesse, sweaty and panting. Jesse took a moment to catch his breath as Sega cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Jesse said and Sega simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Sega-Chan?" Jesse asked.

"You bet Jesse." Sega answered and the next moment Jesse was once again on his back with Sega straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Sega womanhood was right over his cock and Jesse placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Sega screamed in pure ecstasy as Jesse sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Jesse then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Sega moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Jesse twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Sega moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Jesse then took his hands off Sega's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Sega's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Jesse pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Sega's body like wildfire as Jesse sharply pounded into Sega's womanhood and Jesse held onto Sega's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Sega's weak spot was pummelled by Jesse's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Jesse twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Jesse kept pounding into Sega's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Sega had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist as Jesse pounded into her. Sega's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Jesse pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Sega worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Jesse then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Sega's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Jesse once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Sega whimpered in pleasure as Jesse circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Sega then began nibbling away at Jesse's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Jesse moaned at the feeling of Sega's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Sega nibbled Jesse's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Sega finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Jesse released Sega's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jesse sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Jesse and Sega let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Jesse and Sega closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Jesse carried Sega back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Jesse then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Jesse," Sega said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Jesse over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Jesse just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Sega's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Jesse began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Jesse's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Sega's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Jesse moaned with Sega as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Sega's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Sega gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Jesse and Sega's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jesse continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Sega whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Jesse's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Sega could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey brown lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Sega's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Sega collapsed onto her back and Jesse collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Sega and Jesse gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.


	7. crowler vs jaden (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a tag team my creation

Gratitude Duel! Crowler vs. Jaden  
My first chapter in months I had writers block 

At duel academy someone said excuse me and kenzan was giving crowler something ‘the graduation album’s master memory has been finished” said Kenzan and crowler replied with “Thank you for your hard work. It’s because of your graduation Album committee’s work, it’s over for now” then crowler smirked/ smiling.   
At night in at the computer lab  
Crowler is `going through all the photos of the graduation this year  
“Everyone one is becoming and adult now. Mr Jaden, miss Seika, mr Rakaia, miss Luna, miss Alexis, mr bastion, mr chazz, mr sho” then crowelr started to cry after he finished talking then he saw the photos of all the couples and he was proud of everyone mostly because of Jaden.  
Next morning   
Jaden and Rakaia are relaxing on the fields of grass enjoying the day. “sarges/ jaden and rakaia” said Kenzan and Blair yelling to jaden. Then they got up and jaden said “hey what’s wrong?” “you are skipping class again” asked Kenzan. “all of the other seniors are in trouble because of crowler” answered Blair. Jaden and Rakaia are shocked.” You can never trust him you told me what he try tried to do to you” Rakaia said to Jaden.  
Flashback   
“lately you 3rd years have been slacking. It’s not appropriate for respectful duel academia’s students to be slacking off because you will graduate soon” said Crowler  
“Math test?” Alexis said “And top it off, It’s really basic calculation! Isn’t this for elementary schools? Chazz asked. “point calculation is a basis of dueling. You have to get the basics right” crowler said   
“damn why do we have to write kanji now?” Luna asked then crowler popped out randomly “If you can’t read kanji, you won’t understand card effects” crowler.   
“why do we have to do physical exercises right now?” asked Syrus’  
“with your weak body, you won’t be able to have a hard duel” said crowler”  
End flash back  
“he has been doing something like that” Jaden asked. “you really don’t know how don’t you know?” Kenzan asked. “the reason is he has been looking for a tuxedo to wear for jesse and Sega’s wedding” said Rakaia. “ It’s already been a week since he started to acting like this” said Blair ignoring what Rakaia said about the future mr and mrs Anderson. “I wonder what he is plaining” said Rakaia  
“it is closed again what a surprised” said Seika  
{the rest of the episode is just like the anime”  
When Bastion and Alexis went back to his dorm and when they went in they started to make out   
The rest of the chapter is lemon  
Lemon   
"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that am all." Bastion said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Bastion and Alexis snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Alexis forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Bastion wasn't about to let her win that easily. Bastion pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Bastion ran his hands through Alexis's blonde hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. hazel eyes looked lovingly into brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Bastion took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Alexis had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Bastion." Alexis said while gripping Bastion's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Alexis." Bastions huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Alexis let out a low moan of pleasure before Bastion kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Alexis sensuously stroking his cock and Bastion groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Alexis sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Bastion licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Bastion smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Bastions licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Alexis to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her grey-black haired lover.

Bastion savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Alexis, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Bastion as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Bastion even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Bastion's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Alexis uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Bastion's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Alexis continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Bastion then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Alexis felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Alexis felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Bastion. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Alexis's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Alexis's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Alexis came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Bastion licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Alexis." Bastion said while smacking his lips and Alexis giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Bastion." Alexis said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Bastion lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Alexis then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Alexis then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Bastion had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Alexis as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Alexis deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Bastion didn't think that Alexis couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Bastion's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Alexis almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Bastion sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Alexis's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Alexis's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Bastion crazy with lust as he helped Alexis hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Alexis's tongue twirled around Bastion's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Bastion's cum splattered all over the inside of Alexis's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Bastion." Alexis said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Alexis, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Bastion said and Alexis smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Alexis lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Bastion to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Bastion lay behind Alexis on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Bastion moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Bastion waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Alexis moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Bastion started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Bastion held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Alexis felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Bastion huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Alexis's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Alexis's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Alexis had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Alexis loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Bastion's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Bastion toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Bastion's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Alexis's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Bastion's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Bastion's cock while grinding it as Bastion's hardness shot into Alexis's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Bastion continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Alexis placed her hand on Bastion's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Bastion and Alexis separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Bastion filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Bastion." Alexis said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Alexis." Bastion said and that made Alexis burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Alexis seductively asked and Bastion smirked at this as Alexis got on her hands and knees and looked back at Bastion and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Bastion licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Alexis a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Alexis moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Bastion vigorously pounded into her. Alexis began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Alexis blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Bastion reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Alexis's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Bastion was having the time of his life with Alexis's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Alexis gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Alexis turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Alexis let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Bastion squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Bastion squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Alexis whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Bastion kept pounding into Alexis until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Alexis and Bastion shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Bastion released Alexi’s breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Bastion sat next to Alexis and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Alexis looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Alexis was riding on Bastion's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Bastion thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Bastion was.

Bastion pummelled his length upright into Alexis's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Bastion reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Alexis's lust was driving her completely insane as Bastion circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Alexis held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Bastion continued to knead together and suckle Alexis's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Alexis had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Bastion's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Bastion moaned with Alexis and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Bastion's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Bastion still groped and teased Alexis's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Alexis's thumbs stroked Bastion's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Alexis rolled her hips forward as Bastion's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Bastion's vein-covered length soared into Alexis's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Bastion came into Alexis again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Alexis and trailed down Bastion's cock before separating lips and Alexis lifted herself off Bastion. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Bastion and cuddled him.

"Alexis, I think you've finished me." Bastion said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Alexis said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Bastion smirked before he surprised Alexis by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Bastion huskily said and Alexis smiled at him as he entered her once more. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Alexis let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Alexis kept her slender legs wrapped around Bastion's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Bastion's manhood deeply pummelled into Alexis's fiery core and Alexis mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Bastion watched withmesmerizedd eyes as Alexis's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Alexis arched her back to pull Bastion deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Bastion savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Bastion then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Alexis to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Alexis gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Bastion's once again. Alexis's tongue practically flew into Bastion's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean grey-blackhues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Bastion continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Bastion and Alexis pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Bastion continued to feverishly pound into Alexis's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Bastion and Alexis continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Alexis's face as Bastion filled her to the brim with his essence. Bastion panted with Alexis as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Bastion pulled out of Alexis and some of their release came pouring out of her as Bastion picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Bastion." Alexis said.

"For what Alexis." Bastion asked.

"For loving me Bastion." Alexis said with a smile and Bastion smiled back  
“hey Alexis do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Bastion  
“let’s do it Jay” said Alexis seductively  
Bastion reached up and framed Alexis's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Bastion inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Alexis's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Alexis did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Alexis rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Bastion began attacking Alexis's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Bastion kissed his way down Alexis's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Bastion licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Bastion then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Alexis moaned in pleasure as Bastion suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Alexis held Bastion's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Bastion worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Bastion kissed his way down Alexis's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Bastion hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Bastion licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Alexis blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Bastion began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Blonde former queen of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Bastion found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Alexis let out a loud moan as she felt Bastion's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Bastion wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Alexis moaned as Bastion licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Alexis moaned as Bastion's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Alexis and gathered her wetness.

Alexis, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Bastion and it also served to give Bastion more wetness to taste as Bastion continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Grey-blacks continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Alexis let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Bastion was standing in front of the bed with Alexis on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Alexis smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Bastion moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Alexis brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Bastion moaned as Alexis's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Alexis continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Bastion watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Alexis sucked it off while stroking it. Alexis bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Bastion's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Bastion moaned in absolute joy as Alexis's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Bastion pounded his erection into Alexis's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The Ra yellow duellist moaned as his Grey-blacklover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Bastion's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Bastion let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Alexis carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Bastion finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Alexis, who loved the taste.

"Bastion, you taste absolutely delicious." Alexis said smacking her lips and Bastion chuckled at his Blonde lover.

"Thanks Alexis, so shall we get the real fun started?" Bastion asked

The next moment Alexis was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Bastion with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Alexis said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Bastion approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Bastion got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Grey-blacktemptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Alexis moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Bastion smirked at her before giving the naughty Grey-black duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Alexis let out a loud scream as Bastion's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Bastion's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Bastion waited to allow Alexis to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Alexis's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Bastion's member shot into her pussy. Alexis's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Alexis was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Bastion smirked at Alexis's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Bastion then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Bastion pounded his erection into Alexis's warmth and pleasured the Grey-blackduelist.

Alexis reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Bastion slammed his length into Alexis's womanhood and the two Grey-black's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Bastion circled his finger on Alexis's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Alexis moaned with Bastion into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female blonde and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Alexis closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Alexis whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Bastion's raging length. Bastion moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Alexis's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired multiple pummelled his cock into Alexis's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Bastion groaned when Alexis's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Bastion removed his length from Alexis's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Bastion turned Alexis around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Bastion's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Alexis soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Bastion on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Bastion grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Bastion thrust his length into Alexis's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Bastion palmed Alexis's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Bastion slammed his manhood into Alexis's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Alexis let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Bastion's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Grey-blackwhimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Alexis held onto Bastion's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Bastion and Alexis licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Alexis bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Bastion's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Alexis held Bastion to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Alexis rubbed Bastion's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Bastion and Alexis's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Bastion kneaded Alexis's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Alexis moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Grey-blacklover continued to pleasure her.

Bastion broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Alexis's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Alexis planted her lips on Bastion's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Grey-blackprincess of obelisk moved her arms from Bastion's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Alexis moaned between nibbles on Bastion's neck as her canines brushed on him and Bastion shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Alexis nibbled on Bastion's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Bastion pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Alexis moaned as Bastion's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Bastion moaned at how good Alexis lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Bastion sent his hips jetting forth into Alexis's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Grey-blackprincess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Bastion fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Alexis.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Alexis and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Alexis trailed her finger underneath Bastion's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Alexis was straddling Bastion backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Bastion thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Alexis's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Bastion mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Bastion moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Alexis moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Alexis whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Bastion slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Bastion moaned as Alexis grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Bastion hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Alexis completely lost it.

"That's it Bastion, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Alexis's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Alexis, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Bastion said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Grey-blackduelist.

"Yes Bastion, I'm a naughty little Grey-blackslut. Punish my horny body Bastion. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Bastion." Alexis screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Bastion on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Alexis's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Bastion pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Alexis's plump ass smacked against Bastion's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Bastion growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Alexis continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Grey-blacklover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Bastion rubbed Alexis's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Alexis gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Bastion's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Alexis's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Bastion's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Grey-blackfemale grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Bastion and Alexis screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Alexis's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Bastion's cock. Alexis lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Bastion, sweaty and panting. Bastion took a moment to catch his breath as Alexis cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Bastion said and Alexis simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Alexis-Chan?" Bastion asked.

"You bet Bastion." Alexis answered and the next moment Bastion was once again on his back with Alexis straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Alexis womanhood was right over his cock and Bastion placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Alexis screamed in pure ecstasy as Bastion sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Bastion then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Alexis moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Grey-black-haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Bastion twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Grey-blackduelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Alexis moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Bastion then took his hands off Alexis's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Alexis's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Bastion pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Alexis's body like wildfire as Bastion sharply pounded into Alexis's womanhood and Bastion held onto Alexis's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Alexis's weak spot was pummelled by Bastion's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Bastion twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Bastion kept pounding into Alexis's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Alexis had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Bastion's waist as Bastion pounded into her. Alexis's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Bastion pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Alexis worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Bastion then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Alexis's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Bastion once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Alexis whimpered in pleasure as Bastion circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Alexis then began nibbling away at Bastion's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Bastion moaned at the feeling of Alexis's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Alexis nibbled Bastion's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Alexis finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Bastion released Alexis's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Bastion sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Bastion and Alexis let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Bastion and Alexis closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Bastion carried Alexis back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Bastion then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Bastion," Alexis said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Bastion over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Bastion just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Alexis's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Bastion began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Bastion's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Alexis's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Bastion moaned with Alexis as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Alexis's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Alexis gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Bastion and Alexis's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Bastion continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Alexis whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Bastion's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Grey-black. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Alexis could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Grey-blacklover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Alexis's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Alexis collapsed onto her back and Bastion collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Alexis and Bastion gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.

At the same time at Rakaias room 

She also had her hair undone and her hair and body glistened with hot water giving her an extra touch of sex appeal.

"Like what you see Rakaia?" Luna seductively said and all Rakaia could do was nod being at a complete loss for words at the Auburn princess of obelisk 's breathtaking beauty. Luna giggled at the Auburn male's amazed reaction knowing she had the poor prince of obelisk right where the hell she wanted him.

"Well Rakaia, get ready to have your mind completely blown," Luna said before she undid her towel and let the white cloth fall to the floor leaving her toned, curvaceous form fully revealed. If Rakaia had been at a loss for words before, now he was so awestruck that he felt all the air had been ripped from his lungs. Never in his live had he ever seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

Luna smirked to herself at seeing Rakaia's absolutely dumbfounded reaction to seeing her nude body before she began to make her way over to the dragon duelist while sensuously swaying her hips. She crawled on top of Rakaia and began to remove his clothing until he was just as naked as she was. Luna licked her lips at the sight of his toned and muscular body before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Rakaia reached up and framed Luna's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rakaia inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Luna's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Luna did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Luna rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Rakaia began attacking Luna's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Rakaia licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Rakaia then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Luna moaned in pleasure as Rakaia suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Luna held Rakaia's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Rakaia worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Rakaia hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Rakaia licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Luna blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Rakaia began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Auburn princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Rakaia found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Luna let out a loud moan as she felt Rakaia's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Rakaia wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Luna moaned as Rakaia licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Luna moaned as Rakaia's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Luna and gathered her wetness.

Luna, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Rakaia and it also served to give Rakaia more wetness to taste as Rakaia continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Auburn s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Luna let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Rakaia was standing in front of the bed with Luna on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Luna smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Rakaia moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Luna brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Rakaia moaned as Luna's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Luna continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Rakaia watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Luna sucked it off while stroking it. Luna bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Rakaia's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Rakaia moaned in absolute joy as Luna's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Auburn lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Rakaia's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Rakaia let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Luna carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Rakaia finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Luna, who loved the taste.

"Rakaia, you taste absolutely delicious." Luna said smacking her lips and Rakaia chuckled at his Auburn lover.

"Thanks Luna-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Rakaia asked

The next moment Luna was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Rakaia with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Luna said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Rakaia approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Rakaia got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Auburn temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Luna moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Rakaia smirked at her before giving the naughty Auburn mage a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Luna let out a loud scream as Rakaia's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Rakaia's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Rakaia waited to allow Luna to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Luna's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Rakaia's member shot into her pussy. Luna's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Luna was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Rakaia smirked at Luna's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Rakaia then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's warmth and pleasured the Auburn mage.

Luna reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Rakaia slammed his length into Luna's womanhood and the two Auburn 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Rakaia circled his finger on Luna's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Luna moaned with Rakaia into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Auburn and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Luna closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Luna whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Rakaia's raging length. Rakaia moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Luna's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Luna's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Rakaia groaned when Luna's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Rakaia removed his length from Luna's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Rakaia turned Luna around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Rakaia's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Luna soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Rakaia on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Rakaia grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Rakaia thrust his length into Luna's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Rakaia palmed Luna's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Rakaia slammed his manhood into Luna's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Luna let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Rakaia's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Auburn whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Luna held onto Rakaia's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Rakaia and Luna licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Luna bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Rakaia's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Luna held Rakaia to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Luna rubbed Rakaia's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Rakaia and Luna's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Rakaia kneaded Luna's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Luna moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Auburn lover continued to pleasure her.

Rakaia broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Luna's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Luna planted her lips on Rakaia's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Auburn princess of obelisk moved her arms from Rakaia's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Luna moaned between nibbles on Rakaia's neck as her canines brushed on him and Rakaia shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Luna nibbled on Rakaia's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Rakaia pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Luna moaned as Rakaia's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Rakaia moaned at how good Luna lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Rakaia sent his hips jetting forth into Luna's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Auburn princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Rakaia fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Luna.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Luna and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Luna trailed her finger underneath Rakaia's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Luna was straddling Rakaia backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Rakaia thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Luna's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Rakaia mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Rakaia moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Luna moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Luna whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Rakaia slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Rakaia moaned as Luna grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Rakaia hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Luna completely lost it.

"That's it Rakaia, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Luna's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Luna, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Rakaia said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Auburn mage.

"Yes Rakaia, I'm a naughty little Auburn slut. Punish my horny body Rakaia. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Rakaia." Luna screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Rakaia on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Luna's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Rakaia pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Luna's plump ass smacked against Rakaia's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Rakaia growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Luna continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Auburn lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Rakaia rubbed Luna's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Luna gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Rakaia's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Luna's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Rakaia's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Auburn female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Rakaia and Luna screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Luna's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Rakaia's cock. Luna lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Rakaia, sweaty and panting. Rakaia took a moment to catch his breath as Luna cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Rakaia said and Luna simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Luna-Chan?" Rakaia asked.

"You bet Rakaia." Luna answered and the next moment Rakaia was once again on his back with Luna straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Luna womanhood was right over his cock and Rakaia placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Luna screamed in pure ecstasy as Rakaia sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Rakaia then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Luna moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Auburn -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Rakaia twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Auburn mage stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Luna moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Rakaia then took his hands off Luna's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Luna's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Rakaia pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Luna's body like wildfire as Rakaia sharply pounded into Luna's womanhood and Rakaia held onto Luna's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Luna's weak spot was pummelled by Rakaia's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Rakaia twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Rakaia kept pounding into Luna's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Luna had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Rakaia's waist as Rakaia pounded into her. Luna's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Rakaia pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Luna worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Rakaia then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Luna's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Rakaia once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Luna whimpered in pleasure as Rakaia circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Luna then began nibbling away at Rakaia's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Rakaia moaned at the feeling of Luna's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Luna nibbled Rakaia's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Luna finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Rakaia released Luna's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Rakaia and Luna let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Rakaia and Luna closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Rakaia carried Luna back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Rakaia then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Rakaia," Luna said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Rakaia over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Rakaia just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Luna's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Rakaia began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Rakaia's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Luna's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Rakaia moaned with Luna as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Luna's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Luna gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Rakaia and Luna's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Luna whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Rakaia's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Auburn . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Luna could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Auburn lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Luna's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Luna collapsed onto her back and Rakaia collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Luna and Rakaia gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
At Jaden’s room   
"Oh Jaden." Seika called out to Jaden from Jaden’s room (Chazz’s old room why not take advantage of it

"Take off your clothes and let’s have fun." Seika said and that made Jaden blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jaden." Seika said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jaden stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Seika licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jaden?" Seika asked

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Seika." Jaden replied.

"Good to hear Jaden." Seika said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jaden's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jaden's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Seika what are you doing." Jaden said when Seika finally broke the kiss only for Seika to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jaden, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Seika said with a smirk.

"Seika, don't you think we're moving a bit fast we just started dating after all." Jaden said before Seika kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining; besides I love you Jaden and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Seika said and Jaden looked at Seika with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Seika's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it; it's just a little new to me that am all." Jaden said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jaden and Seika snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Seika forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jaden wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jaden pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jaden ran his hands through Seika's black hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her hazel eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. Hazel eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jaden took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing black hair and hazel eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Seika had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jaden." Seika said while gripping Jaden's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Seika." Jaden huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Seika let out a low moan of pleasure before Jaden kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Seika sensuously stroking his cock and Jaden groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Seika sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jaden licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jaden smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jaden licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Seika to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her milk-chocolatey brown haired lover.

Jaden savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Seika, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jaden as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jaden even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jaden's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Seika uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jaden's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Seika continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jaden then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Seika felt she mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Seika felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jaden. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Seika's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Seika's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Seika came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jaden licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Seika." Jaden said while smacking his lips and Seika giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jaden." Seika said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jaden lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Seika then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Seika then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jaden had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Seika as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Seika deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jaden didn't think that Seika couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jaden's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Seika almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jaden sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Seika's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Seika's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jaden crazy with lust as he helped Seika hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Seika's tongue twirled around Jaden's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jaden's cum splattered all over the inside of Seika's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jaden." Seika said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Seika, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jaden said and Seika smirked knowing exactly what the elemental hero user meant.

The next moment Seika lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jaden to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jaden lay behind Seika on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jaden moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jaden waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Seika moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jaden started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jaden held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Seika felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jaden huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Seika's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Seika's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Seika had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Seika loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jaden's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jaden toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jaden's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Seika's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jaden's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jaden's cock while grinding it as Jaden's hardness shot into Seika's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jaden continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Seika placed her hand on Jaden's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jaden and Seika separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jaden filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jaden." Seika said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Seika." Jaden said and that made Seika burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Seika seductively asked and Jaden smirked at this as Seika got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jaden and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jaden licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Seika a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Seika moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jaden vigorously pounded into her. Seika began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Seika blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jaden reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Seika's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jaden was having the time of his life with Seika's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Seika gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Seika turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Seika let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jaden squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jaden squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Seika whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jaden kept pounding into Seika until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Seika and Jaden shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jaden released Seika breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jaden sat next to Seika and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Seika looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Seika was riding on Jaden's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jaden thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jaden was.

Jaden pummelled his length upright into Seika's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jaden reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Seika's lust was driving her completely insane as Jaden circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Seika held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jaden continued to knead together and suckle Seika's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Seika had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jaden's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jaden moaned with Seika and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jaden's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jaden still groped and teased Seika's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Seika's thumbs stroked Jaden's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Seika rolled her hips forward as Jaden's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jaden's vein-covered length soared into Seika's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jaden came into Seika again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Seika and trailed down Jaden's cock before separating lips and Seika lifted herself off Jaden. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jaden and cuddled him.

"Seika, I think you've finished me." Jaden said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Seika said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jaden smirked before he surprised Seika by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jaden huskily said and Seika smiled at him as he entered her once more. Seika wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Seika let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Seika kept her slender legs wrapped around Jaden's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jaden's manhood deeply pummelled into Seika's fiery core and Seika mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jaden watched with mesmerized eyes as Seika's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Seika arched her back to pull Jaden deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jaden savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jaden then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Seika to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Seika gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jaden's once again. Seika's tongue practically flew into Jaden's mouth and hazel eyes gazed lovingly into milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jaden continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jaden and Seika pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jaden continued to feverishly pound into Seika's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jaden and Seika continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Seika's face as Jaden filled her to the brim with his essence. Jaden panted with Seika as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jaden pulled out of Seika and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jaden picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jaden." Seika said.

"For what Seika." Jaden asked.

"For loving me Jaden." Seika said with a smile and Jaden smiled back  
“hey seika do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Jaden  
“let’s do it Jay” said seika seductively  
Jaden reached up and framed Seika's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jaden inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Seika's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Seika did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Seika rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Jaden began attacking Seika's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Jaden kissed his way down Seika's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Jaden licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Jaden then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Seika moaned in pleasure as Jaden suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Seika held Jaden's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Jaden worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Jaden kissed his way down Seika's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Jaden hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Jaden licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Seika blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Jaden began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Jaden found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Seika let out a loud moan as she felt Jaden's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Jaden wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Seika moaned as Jaden licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Seika moaned as Jaden's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Seika and gathered her wetness.

Seika, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Jaden and it also served to give Jaden more wetness to taste as Jaden continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Seika let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Jaden was standing in front of the bed with Seika on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Seika smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Jaden moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Seika brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Jaden moaned as Seika's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Seika continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Jaden watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Seika sucked it off while stroking it. Seika bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Jaden's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jaden moaned in absolute joy as Seika's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Jaden pounded his erection into Seika's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young king moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Jaden's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Jaden let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Seika carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Jaden finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Seika, who loved the taste.

"Jaden, you taste absolutely delicious." Seika said smacking her lips and Jaden chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Seika, so shall we get the real fun started?" Jaden asked

The next moment Seika was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Jaden with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Seika said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Jaden approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jaden got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Seika moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Jaden smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Seika let out a loud scream as Jaden's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Jaden's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Jaden waited to allow Seika to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Seika's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Jaden's member shot into her pussy. Seika's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Seika was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Jaden smirked at Seika's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Jaden then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Jaden pounded his erection into Seika's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

Seika reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Jaden slammed his length into Seika's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Jaden circled his finger on Seika's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Seika moaned with Jaden into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Seika closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Seika whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Jaden's raging length. Jaden moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Seika's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duellist pummelled his cock into Seika's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Jaden groaned when Seika's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Jaden removed his length from Seika's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Jaden turned Seika around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Jaden's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Seika soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Jaden on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Jaden grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Jaden thrust his length into Seika's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Jaden palmed Seika's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Jaden slammed his manhood into Seika's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Seika let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jaden's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Seika held onto Jaden's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Jaden and Seika licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Seika bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Jaden's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Seika held Jaden to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Seika rubbed Jaden's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Jaden and Seika's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Jaden kneaded Seika's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Seika moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Jaden broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Seika's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Seika planted her lips on Jaden's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Jaden's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Seika moaned between nibbles on Jaden's neck as her canines brushed on him and Jaden shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Seika nibbled on Jaden's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Jaden pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Seika moaned as Jaden's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jaden moaned at how good Seika lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Jaden sent his hips jetting forth into Seika's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Jaden fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Seika.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Seika and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Seika trailed her finger underneath Jaden's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Seika was straddling Jaden backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Jaden thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Seika's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Jaden mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Jaden moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Seika moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Seika whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Jaden slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Jaden moaned as Seika grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Jaden hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Seika completely lost it.

"That's it Jaden, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Seika's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Seika, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Jaden said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

"Yes Jaden, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Jaden. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Jaden." Seika screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Jaden on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Seika's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Jaden pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Seika's plump ass smacked against Jaden's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Jaden growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Seika continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Jaden rubbed Seika's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Seika gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Jaden's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Seika's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Jaden's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Jaden and Seika screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Seika's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Jaden's cock. Seika lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Jaden, sweaty and panting. Jaden took a moment to catch his breath as Seika cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Jaden said and Seika simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Seika-Chan?" Jaden asked.

"You bet Jaden." Seika answered and the next moment Jaden was once again on his back with Seika straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Seika womanhood was right over his cock and Jaden placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Seika screamed in pure ecstasy as Jaden sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Jaden then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Seika moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Jaden twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Seika moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Jaden then took his hands off Seika's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Seika's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Jaden pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Seika's body like wildfire as Jaden sharply pounded into Seika's womanhood and Jaden held onto Seika's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Seika's weak spot was pummelled by Jaden's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Jaden twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Jaden kept pounding into Seika's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Seika had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Jaden's waist as Jaden pounded into her. Seika's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Jaden pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Seika worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Jaden then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Seika's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Jaden once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Seika whimpered in pleasure as Jaden circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Seika then began nibbling away at Jaden's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Jaden moaned at the feeling of Seika's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Seika nibbled Jaden's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Seika finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Jaden released Seika's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jaden sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Jaden and Seika let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Jaden and Seika closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Jaden carried Seika back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Jaden then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Jaden," Seika said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Jaden over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Jaden just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Seika's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Jaden began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Jaden's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Seika's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Jaden moaned with Seika as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Seika's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Seika gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Jaden and Seika's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jaden continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Seika whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Jaden's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Seika could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey brown lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Seika's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Seika collapsed onto her back and Jaden collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Seika and Jaden gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
At the rivera estate jesse and his beautiful fiancé are unpacking his stuff and putting everything away then they sat down for a bit and watched tv and had a home cooked meal with a romantic setting  
Last lemon  
"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.

"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duelist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.

Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.

"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.

"For what Sega." Jesse asked.

"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back  
“hey Sega do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Jesse  
“let’s do it Jay” said Sega seductively  
Jesse reached up and framed Sega's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jesse inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Sega's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Sega did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Sega rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Jesse began attacking Sega's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Jesse kissed his way down Sega's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Jesse licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Jesse then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Sega moaned in pleasure as Jesse suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Sega held Jesse's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Jesse worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Jesse kissed his way down Sega's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Jesse hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Jesse licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Sega blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Jesse began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Jesse found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Sega let out a loud moan as she felt Jesse's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Jesse wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Sega moaned as Jesse licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Sega moaned as Jesse's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Sega and gathered her wetness.

Sega, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Jesse and it also served to give Jesse more wetness to taste as Jesse continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Sega let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Jesse was standing in front of the bed with Sega on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Sega smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Jesse moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Sega brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Jesse moaned as Sega's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Sega continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Jesse watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Sega sucked it off while stroking it. Sega bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Jesse's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jesse moaned in absolute joy as Sega's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Jesse pounded his erection into Sega's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Jesse's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Jesse let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Sega carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Jesse finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Sega, who loved the taste.

"Jesse, you taste absolutely delicious." Sega said smacking her lips and Jesse chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Sega-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Jesse asked

The next moment Sega was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Jesse with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Sega said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Jesse approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jesse got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Sega moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Jesse smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duelist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Sega let out a loud scream as Jesse's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Jesse's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Jesse waited to allow Sega to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Sega's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Jesse's member shot into her pussy. Sega's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Sega was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Jesse smirked at Sega's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Jesse then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Jesse pounded his erection into Sega's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

Sega reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Jesse slammed his length into Sega's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Jesse circled his finger on Sega's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Sega moaned with Jesse into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Sega closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Sega whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Jesse's raging length. Jesse moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Sega's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Sega's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Jesse groaned when Sega's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Jesse removed his length from Sega's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Jesse turned Sega around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Jesse's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Sega soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Jesse on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Jesse grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Jesse thrust his length into Sega's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Jesse palmed Sega's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Jesse slammed his manhood into Sega's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Sega let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jesse's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Sega held onto Jesse's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Jesse and Sega licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Sega bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Jesse's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Sega held Jesse to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Sega rubbed Jesse's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Jesse and Sega's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Jesse kneaded Sega's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Sega moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Jesse broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Sega's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Sega planted her lips on Jesse's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Jesse's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Sega moaned between nibbles on Jesse's neck as her canines brushed on him and Jesse shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Sega nibbled on Jesse's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Jesse pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Sega moaned as Jesse's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jesse moaned at how good Sega lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Jesse sent his hips jetting forth into Sega's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Jesse fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Sega.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Sega and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Sega trailed her finger underneath Jesse's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Sega was straddling Jesse backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Jesse thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Sega's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Jesse mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Jesse moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Sega moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Sega whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Jesse slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Jesse moaned as Sega grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Jesse hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Sega completely lost it.

"That's it Jesse, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Sega's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Sega, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Jesse said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

"Yes Jesse, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Jesse. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Jesse." Sega screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Jesse on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Sega's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Jesse pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Sega's plump ass smacked against Jesse's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Jesse growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Sega continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Jesse rubbed Sega's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Sega gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Jesse's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Sega's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Jesse's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Jesse and Sega screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Sega's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Jesse's cock. Sega lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Jesse, sweaty and panting. Jesse took a moment to catch his breath as Sega cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Jesse said and Sega simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Sega-Chan?" Jesse asked.

"You bet Jesse." Sega answered and the next moment Jesse was once again on his back with Sega straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Sega womanhood was right over his cock and Jesse placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Sega screamed in pure ecstasy as Jesse sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Jesse then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Sega moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Jesse twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Sega moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Jesse then took his hands off Sega's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Sega's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Jesse pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Sega's body like wildfire as Jesse sharply pounded into Sega's womanhood and Jesse held onto Sega's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Sega's weak spot was pummelled by Jesse's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Jesse twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Jesse kept pounding into Sega's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Sega had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist as Jesse pounded into her. Sega's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Jesse pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Sega worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Jesse then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Sega's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Jesse once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Sega whimpered in pleasure as Jesse circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Sega then began nibbling away at Jesse's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Jesse moaned at the feeling of Sega's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Sega nibbled Jesse's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Sega finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Jesse released Sega's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jesse sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Jesse and Sega let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Jesse and Sega closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Jesse carried Sega back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Jesse then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Jesse," Sega said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Jesse over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Jesse just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Sega's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Jesse began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Jesse's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Sega's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Jesse moaned with Sega as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Sega's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Sega gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Jesse and Sega's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jesse continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Sega whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Jesse's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Sega could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey brown lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Sega's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Sega collapsed onto her back and Jesse collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Sega and Jesse gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.


	8. tag team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the person said asked what is Alexis future it is to be a teacher i am sure i said it

Tag team duels  
The main characters of this chapter is Jesse Anderson and Sega Rivera this chapter and the next few will be more chapters  
Next chapters will a tournament like the one in season 2 and the mangas one and a tag team tournament like the one on fanfiction on fanfiction.net  
This chapter and next will be my own fully maybe some inspiration  
After the sex between him and Sega he smiled at Sega’s nude body and he kissed her lips he went in the shower Sega woke up and went in the shower with him after the woke up and went in the shower with him after they got out of the shower and got dressed for jesse he put on his clothes {something like what he had on when yubel used him like a meat suit yes supernatural}. Tiburscia smiling at Jesse and Segas relationship and he remembers their first interaction.  
Flashback  
Sega arched a brow at the bickering duelists, clearly amused by what's going on in front of her. Shaking her head, she walked up to them as she spoke, getting eyes on her. "Sorry guys. I told you already, I'm not in the mood to duel anyone. Besides, I promised my boyfriend here–" She turned to the guy behind her. "–That I would duel him today." She stated, giving the guy a flirty kind of wink before looking away from him, missing the blush that spread on his face.  
"WHAT?" The challenging male duelists yelled in shock.  
"Yep," Sega said with a confident smirk and crossed her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but he came to visit me today and I promised I would spend some time with him for the rest of the week."  
Most of the male duelists growled as they glared at the blue-haired guy, making him sweat-drop at all the dark threatening glares he was receiving. "YOU!" They shouted, pointing multiple fingers at him. He flinched under their scrutiny. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE HEART OF OUR BELOVED SEGA! YOU WILL PAY!" They threatened in unison, as multiple Duel Disks were deployed and the sounds of many Decks were inserted. "DUEL US!" They demanded, making the boy hold his arms up in defense.  
"Hey! Back off jerks! Leave him alone!" Sega shouted angrily at the large group, coming to the guy's defense.  
"WE WILL WIN THE HEART OF SEGA AND THEN BEAT HER IN A DUEL!" Those duelists retorted back as a sign of not giving up.  
Sega's right eye twitched at the comment they made, mumbling something incoherent that was directed towards her crazed stalkers.  
The blue-haired guy looked at Sega for a moment. He looked at the kids who hid behind him, clinging to his leg as they were afraid of the mean-looking duelists. He looked softly at them before facing the challengers this strange girl brought with her. "Hey now, that's no way to disown my gal like that." He began with a smile, as everyone including Sega, looked at him.  
Walking up to her side, he casually placed an arm around Sega's waist gently, making her blush deep red at the contact despite her knowing nothing was really going on between them. "A gal as beautiful as this one should be treated with respect." He looked at the blushing mad Sega. If her friends could see her now, they would laugh and tease her to no end; even now, she's sure Tiburscia's laughing his tail off in his Duel Card, sensing the situation she put herself in.  
Sega's fan-boys growled threateningly again. "IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, PROVE IT! KISS HER!" Sega and the guy she just met suddenly widen their eyes. "KISS HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF US!"  
"Uhhh…" Sega and the guy holding her waist looked at each other, faces red as a tomato.  
She could tell he was quite nervous about it too as he looked at her, his green eyes locked to her brown ones, as if he was asking for her permission to do what was asked of them.  
She gave him a look back, one that said, "Let's get this over with." The guy she barely knew his name flashed her a reassuring smile as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, not only surprising Sega of the tenderness the kiss felt to her, but how nice it felt to have another's lips on hers.  
When he moved away, breaking the kiss, she was completely stunned and speechless, and currently trying to gather her thoughts to process what just happened. Meanwhile, as if the kiss had no effect on him, the guy flashed a smile to the obviously shocked group of stalkers. "There y'all go. Proof enough?"  
The stalker duelists looked between the two, devastated and heartbroken to what they just witnessed, convincing them that the Champ was no longer available for a challenge or their love. Hanging their heads in defeat, they slowly began to walk away from Sega and her "boyfriend".  
When the coast was clear and Sega managed to get her thoughts back together again, she pulled away from the guy and immediately apologized over and over again. "Sorry! I'm so sorry for putting you that!" Sega said apologetically, blushing extremely red.  
"Hey, hey, hey." The guy ushered, his face flushed red as well. "It's alright. No need to apologize. I'm happy to help a fellow duelist in need." He chuckled as Sega looked at him with a small, soft smile.  
One of the kids tugged on his sleeves again. "Jesse, you liar! You said she wasn't your girlfriend!"  
The guy, Jesse, ruffled up the boy's blondish hair and chuckled again. "Uh, well y'all see..." He blushed as he rubbed his head embarrassed obviously. "Uh well it's kinda complicated..."  
Arching an eyebrow as she saw him try to explain to the boy what had happened, a normal colored face Sega couldn't help but giggle a bit and look at the small boy. "What he's trying to say is that we're not actually boyfriend-girlfriend, because after all we just met." She looked at him. "Right?"  
"Right!" Jesse quickly agreed, hoping to avoid more embarrassment.  
"But you guys kissed!" The only girl of the young trio said with passion as the boys stuck a finger in their mouths, to gesture their disgust. "Only people who are in love kiss like that!" She smiled warmly at the two older duelists, who looked at each other and then looked away with blushes on their faces.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, what did I get myself into?" Sega thought, her blush still on her face.  
Jesse cleared his throat for a moment, making Sega look at him. He then held his hand out to her. "The name's Jesse Anderson." He greeted with a smile.  
Still blushing like a fool, Sega extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Sega Rivera. Again, real sorry about that whole ordeal… And that kiss…" She embarrassingly smiled at him, missing the slight surprised look on his face he had for a moment.  
"Well, it's not every day I get asked to do something like that." Jesse stated smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.  
Suddenly, the three kids around them stared at Sega with stars in their eyes. "No… Way!" One of the boys shrieked, making Sega look down at them. "It's really the new champion of NYC!" The blond-haired kid jumped up and down excitedly.  
"New champion?" Jesse tilted his head in confusion while looking at Sega.  
Sega shot him an apologetic look. "Did I forget to mention that I'm also the current champion around here?" She laughed nervously, scratching her cheek with a finger. "Ever since I won the match a while back ago, I had these Duel-hounds challenging me for a Duel." When she saw the confused look on his face, Sega arched an eyebrow. "Didn't you watch it?"  
The red-haired freckled-face girl gave Sega a bright smile. "Jesse wouldn't know about the Championship match because he came to New York yesterday."  
"Oh? So you really did come for a visit." Sega joked with a giggle, while looking at Jesse.  
End of flashback  
Tiburscia is really happy about Sega’s happiness. Then he remembered the first time he picked on Sega about jesse being her boyfriend.

Flashback #2  
"Sega…" Tiburscia muttered as his ears lay flat against his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them with a look of determination as he chased after Sega. "SEGA!" He roared as he managed to jump in front of Sega, stopping her in her tracks.  
Sega glared down at her Hybrid partner, who returned the glare back. "Get out of my way, Tiburscia…" She said slowly.  
"Not until you listen to what I have to say. You are not going to chew me out like you did with Jesse." Tiburscia shot back, sending a look that told her he was not backing out.  
Sega looked at him questionably, until she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine…whatever." She said, crossing her arms. "Make it quick. I have a duel to win." She ended.  
Tiburscia smirked slightly, knowing that he finally got her to listen, but the smirk soon faded off his face as he began to speak. "I know Jesse hurt you, Sega, and I know he broke your trust. You have every right to be mad at him." He started, as Sega looked away slightly.  
"You damn right." She muttered as Tiburscia ignored her comment and pressed on.  
"Even so, you should have at least given him a chance to explain himself." Tiburscia remarked, making Sega look at him for a moment. "Sega, Jesse said that Pegasus sent him here to us. Think about it for a moment. Why would a powerful man, like Pegasus, send Jesse to us? There must be a reason." He continued, causing Sega's eyes narrowed slightly at what he said. "Pegasus must know something is not right, and if he's that worried to send someone like Jesse to us, that means trouble is coming our way." He finished.  
"Trouble? You mean like Reba?" Sega asked, uncrossing her arms as Tiburscia nodded in response.  
"I believe so. Remember when we first met Reba, when I sensed how powerful her aura was?" Tiburscia asked Sega, who looked up in thought.  
"Yeah, I remember." Sega responded as she glanced back down at Tiburscia. "What about it?"  
Tiburscia looked down a bit, his ears flat against his head as he sighed, ready to say something he hasn't told her before. He looked back up at her as he spoke up. "Sega, I didn't tell you this before, because I didn't expect for things to get bad as they have…but when I first sensed her aura, I told you it was too strong to be a human's. I wasn't quite sure about it first, but after I sensed the aura inside that museum, I'm sure of it now. Reba's aura belonged to that of a creature I am very familiar with…an Earthbound Immortal." Tiburscia stated, as Sega's eyes widened quickly.  
"Earthbound Immortal? You mean those monsters we saw in that old painting? The same ones you fought against with the other Hybrids?" Sega asked.  
"Yes, the very ones." Tiburscia nodded as Sega stared at him a bit confused.  
"Wait, I thought they were sealed a long time ago." Sega stated.  
"I thought so too, but apparently, they're not anymore. Someone must have broken their seal and set them free." Tiburscia looked at his partner as he spoke. "It might be possible that one of the Earthbound monsters could be controlling Reba, which would explain why she's after us." He said as Sega widen her eyes a bit.  
"She could be possessed…That would explain how she knew you…" Sega remarked slowly, thinking back to the duel she had a week ago.  
Tiburscia nodded. "Yes…I think Pegasus knew about the Earthbound Immortals and how dangerous they could be. It's probably why he sent Jesse to help us out if we ever came across any of them."  
"But that still doesn't explain why Jesse had to lie to us, Tiburscia. He could have told us from the start." Sega said as she looked back at her Hybrid. "Instead of lying to us...He played me like a fool…" She paused as she held her right arm against her side with her left hand. "He really broke my trust…" She said quietly as she gazed at the floor sadly.  
"I know Sega, but you must understand. You're not exactly the kind of person someone can come up to you and say, hey I came here to protect you from some ancient monsters." Tiburscia said, earning a slight glare from Sega. "Jesse probably wanted to tell you, but he wanted to make sure that when he tells you, you wouldn't bite his head off." He stated as Sega looked away in thought. "Remember what happened last time, when Rakaia tried to warn you about Dante and you didn't listen? You overreacted and ignored his warnings and went to face Dante on your own. And that didn't turn out too well, did it?" The Hybrid said, referencing on what happened 6 months ago while Sega frowned. "Face it Sega, you overreacted again."  
"I did not…" Sega began to shout as she glared down at her Hybrid, who just gave her a questioning look. "I mean I didn't over…" Sighing in frustration, Sega closed her eyes and shook her head. The Tiger Hybrid spoke the truth. She reopened her eyes and glanced down at Tiburscia, her eyes expressing regret. "Ok, Tiburscia, I did overreact." She took a deep breath. "I guess it's just a bad habit of mine. I should have listened to him and gave him the chance to explain himself, instead of jumping on his case…I'm such a horrible person." Sega said sadly as she closed her eyes for a moment. She then looked at her Hybrid, who looked back at her. "Do you think it's too late for me to apologize to him?"  
"Of course not Sega. I'm sure Jesse would appreciate it." Tiburscia told her with a small grin on his face. "And I'm sure he wants to apologize to you too." He said, making Sega give the Hybrid a small smile.  
"Well I guess I should go apologize to him now, before this duel starts." Sega mentioned as she turned around to head back to her locker room, in hopes that Jesse might still be around. But as she took the first step, an employee of the arena quickly rushed forward.  
"Ms. Rivera, the duel will begin any minute now. Please take your place by the entrance of the ramp." The employee informed the Gladiator Beast Duelist, who looked a little irritated but nodded at the employee.  
"Ok thank you." Sega thanked the employee, who nodded and walked past her and Tiburscia, who she couldn't see. "Guess I'm going to have to wait until after the duel is over with, so I can go apologize to him." She said, directing her statement to Tiburscia, who looked back at her after watching the employee walked past him.  
"Don't worry Sega. If I know Jesse, he'll be watching you beat Michelle with everything you got." He winked at her. Sega formed another smile on her face.  
"I hope you're right." Sega said, as she headed towards the walkway that lead to the dueling platform at the center of the arena.  
"Of course I'm right. I mean, where else would your boyfriend go?" Tiburscia snickered as he followed her, watching her freeze in her tracks and slowly looked at him with a bright blush on her face.  
"Jess…Jess…Jesse is not my boyfriend!" Sega squeaked, blushing furiously. The Hybrid could only laugh at her expression.  
"Are you sure? From what I've seen, you guys sure act like a couple sometimes." Tiburscia mentioned, looking back at Sega with a grin. "When you two are not arguing, you're busy making up." He shook his head as Sega crossed her arms, the blush on her face intensifying.  
"That's not true." She muttered to herself, but smiled at the comment anyways as she and Tiburscia finally made it to where she needed to be. Tiburscia stood by Sega's side on all fours, while Sega took in a deep breath for a quick moment and then looked straight ahead. They could hear the crowd roaring behind the thin cloth that separates the area Sega was in from the main arena.

End of flashback  
Tiburscia heard Jesse and Sega leaving their room. Tiburscia shocked to see Sega putting on makeup mostly lip gloss.  
Jesse saw Tiburscia and he smiled at him. “good morning Tiburscia how is your morning?” Jesse asked Tiburscia when he was sitting at the table. “I have been fine but I could hear you too fucking a lot hope you two not that bad when you become parents” Tiburscia answered Jesse’s question and teasing them and hinting at their future having kids and Jesse and Sega started blushing then Sega went to the kitchen to get some breakfast for her and Jesse. “So Sega what are we doing today?” Jesse asked his fiancé, Sega put Jesse’s food in front of jesse and he pulled her into a kiss on the lips. “about your question don’t have plans for today, but that can change ok Jes” Sega answered then she got her breakfast and sat infront of him and they started eating after they finished eating they sat on the couch and started watching tv and Sega was cuddling into Jesse then an ad came on for a ttt (tag team tournament not trouble in terrorist town).  
Sega turned to look at Jesse waiting for jesse to say something about it. “so Sega what do you say you want to join I need to do another tournament the last time I was in one was when I defeated andre and the last time I did a tag team duel was me and jay vs yubel and I like tag teaming with you a lot more” Jesse asked Sega and she sighed and nodded then they got up and headed towards the tournament grounds to sign up for it.  
“welcome to the TTT would like to sign up?” asked tournament receptionist. “Yes we Jesse Anderson and Sega rivera we will be on a team” Sega Answered the receptionist was shocked to see two champions on a team then she got over her shocked “miss Rivera and Mr Anderson what will your team be called we have team names?” tournament receptionist asked the future Mr and Mrs Anderson and they looked at each other smiling and nodded. “I got a name it will be called Crystal gladiator beast” Jesse answered then the tournament receptionist written it down then Jesse and Sega headed towards the lobby it waits for their first duel they know they would win.

Two hours later  
Everyone has arrived and the tournament is starting. “I would like to welcome you all to the tag team tournament we will start the first duel, two former champions and two duelist went to duelist kingdom and they are trying to reclaim their pride allow me to introduce you to rex raptor and weevil underwood their team is dinosaur and insect army” said the mc and rex and weevil walked in smirking and the audience are booing at them because of their reputation.  
“their challenger is two champions one of them is the us champ allow me introduce you to Jesse Anderson and Sega Rivera their team is called crystal Gladiator beast” said the MC then Jesse and Sega walked in and the audience cheered “go Jesse/Sega” cheered the crowd. Rex and weevil got angry at how they were treated like.  
“are you ready to lose again after all you have a big losing streak” Sega said when her and jesse activated same as rex and weevil

“DUEL!!!!!” shouted all four of them  
Weevil and Rex  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Sega and Jesse  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
“I will start of first I special summon my two Gilasaurus and I tribute both of them to summon super conductive tyranno in attack mode and I play one face down no way you can win” said Rex  
“I go next I summon my pinch hopper then I activate Eradicating Aerosol to tribute my insect for my insect queen but that is not all I activate my spell card insect evolution I can tribute my insect queen to summon my doom Dozer I end my turn” said weevil”

insect evolution  
spell card  
tribute any insects on the field to summon any high level monsters that are insect type  
“I draw I activate my gem knight fusion to fuse gem knight crystal, Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Lazuli to summon my Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond in attack mode” said Jesse and Sega was shocked at that new card. “Jesse when did you got that?” Sega asked Jesse “I got those cards in a booster pack when I was hanging with jaden” said Jesse  
“where was I summon my Gem-Knight Sapphire then I use Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond’s effect I tribute sapphire to summon my Gem-Knight Master Diamond. I end my turn I forgot for every gem knight master Diamond gains attack for every gem knight in the graveyard and I play one card and end my turn” said jesse

Gem-Knight Master Diamond  
2900 / 2500

3 "Gem-Knight" monsters  
Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects.

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond  
3400 / 2000  
3 "Gem-Knight" monsters  
Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. You can only Special Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(s)" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.  
Sega is impressed with her boyfriends skill he got better with jaden.  
“my turn I draw I activate jesses trap card comrades helping hand here how it works I can special summon monster equal to jesses monster so I summon my Gladiator Beast Alexander, Gladiator Beast Augustus and I summon my Gladiator Beast Laquari with my normal summon then I activate double summon so I summon my next one is Gladiator Beast Murmillo time to fuse my Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Gladiator Beast Laquari and Gladiator Beast Alexander to summon my Gladiator Beast Heraklinos now I activate my card of sanity to draw to 6 cards” said Sega  
Gladiator Beast Heraklinos  
3000 / 2800  
"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation and destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

Gladiator Beast Augustus  
2600 / 1000  
When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand in Defense Position. Shuffle it into the Deck during the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Augustus  
“I activate my magic card double team up this is how it works both of my monster attack and their attack points combine so attack his doom dozer so you lose 3000 life points now jesses gem knights attack rex’s dino and end this duel  
Weevil and Rex  
LP: 0000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
“Winner jesse and sega of the first round they are going to the second the quarter finals who is going to win the next round the paradox brothers win their match same as Claire and Andre won their match” said the MC. Jesse and Sega were shocked mostly Jesse because what happened but they must have been revived after they defeated Creed. Jesse and Sega sat down waiting for their next duel “well look at this Jesse and Sega I surprised you are in the tournament I thought you will be making out too much when we heard about you two dating we know you were dating” said Adrian smirking at Jesse and Sega and Claire giggling at it. “Claire and Adrian I thought you got over it after I saved you Adrian from Hugo?” Jesse asked Adrian and Claire, Sega was shocked about it “Jesse when did that happen I was with you most of the time when we were dealing the earthbound?” Sega asked Jesse, he looked at her sadly “it happened you know when you yelled at me” said Jesse and Sega looked sad “I am really sorry for that, you were trying to help me and I yelled at you Tiburscia told me off for it then he teased me” said Sega interrupting Jesse “I decided to follow you to the tournament arena to watch the duel then I called Pegasus and I found out everyone was safe and I asked an official to tell you everyones safe but they didn’t tell you then I saw Reba and I followed her and I saw hugo and Adrian and I choose to help him and I found out Hugo was a earthbound immortal” said Jesse, Sega looked really upset at it.  
“Sega what is wrong did I do something again?” Jesse asked Sega, Jesse put his hand on Sega’s chin to get her to look at him. “not at all it is just that you chased after Reba or Rebecca for me and after I yelled at you then I didn’t hear anything from you for a while I was scared you died or you went back to north academia and you never want to see me again after I yelled at you until I met up with Rakaia and Alexia and Jaden and we decided to attack the organization and I saw you there waiting for you I was so happy” said Sega.  
FLASHBACK (could be in my prequel I will delete this if Rakaia updates his fanfiction)  
“Sega good you are here time to attack them and make them wish they were never released’ said Rakaia then they went in “I will go in this way, let’s go Tib” said Sega after two hours of walking they saw someone in a hood sitting on a chair.  
“it can’t be Sega watch out I know who this is” said Tiburscia. Sega was shocked at his worried “who is it Tib- “sega was saying until she saw Jesses hair. “what did you do to him” Tiburscia yelled at jesse. “simply after Jesse Anderson won his duel against Hugo my fellow earthbound went against him and defeated him so I took over his body after all he defeated me so I decided to use it and now look at this I will be dueling the person he wants to duel and the person who hurt his feelings I guess I will send you to the shadows” said possessed Jesse.  
Sega and Tiburscia are getting enraged at Jesses body is being used. “fine I will duel you if I won you will leave his body forever and let him have his body back” Sega said getting ready to duel. “yes I will accept those terms guess the time of this duel will start you getter listen to me crystal monsters it is time to duel” said Possesed Jesse.

Possessed Jesse  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Sega Rivera  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
“I Summon my advanced topaz tiger in attack mode and I activate my double summon to summon advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack also and I end my turn go on Sega I want to see you squirm” he said laughing evil. Sega can’t believe it. “my turn I activate my spell card pot of greed so I draw 2 extra cards I summon my gladiator beast Laquari then I use my double summon spell card to summon my gladiator beast Equeste in attack mode so my two monster attack your monsters your crystal beast” said Sega then her monster destroyed jesses’ monsters 

Possessed Jesse  
LP: 3400  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 2  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 1  
Sega Rivera  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 1  
“I use my monster effect so they return back to deck to summon to summon my Gladiator Beast Octavius in attack mode and my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defence mode I end my turn  
Sega Rivera  
LP: 4000  
Cards in hand: 3  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Gladiator Beast Hoplomus 700 / 2100  
Gladiator Beast Octavius 2500 / 1200  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 1  
“all you did was pissed me off, so I draw I summon my sapphire Pegasus so return my beast I activate my spell card earthbounds rage if I have less life points I can put a crystal beast in my spell and trap for each one so I put 4 more in so I special summon the almighty rainbow dragon time for you to suffer I activate my stop defence so your weak beast is in attack mode so attack it now and I end my turn” said Jesse  
Sega Rivera  
LP: 300  
Cards in hand: 3  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Gladiator Beast Octavius 2500 / 1200  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 2  
“I can’t believe how ruthless he is I can’t lose I have to save jesse so I draw I activate monster reborn so I summon my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus then i activate my emergency tag out so I retreat my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus for my Gl Gladiator Beast Augustus then I summon my tunner monster test gladiator so I synchro summon From fallen comrades, a legendary beast rises! His rage knows no bounds! Behold his strength in all its glory! Synchro Summon! Unleash your extraordinary might, Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts in attack mode” said Sega.  
Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 3400 | DEF: 2500  
Description: "Gladiator Beast Arbela" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gladiator Beast" monsters  
This card gains 100 ATK for each card you control. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the effect of 1 of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters that would target or destroy this card, and destroy that card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand or field to your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.  
“that is not all I activate my gladiator beast battle grounds so my monster is stronger now attack h is Pegasus and I play one card facedown” said Sega  
“ I have enough playing I play my earthbound crystal then I use my spell card the light and dark so I summon my rainbow dragon now I synchro summon to summon my rainbow earthbound dragon behold the dark version of your boyfriend’s strongest monster now attack her kitten and send her to the shadow realm” shouted Jesse.  
“I activate my trap negate attack so your battle phase is ended” Sega said tired and scared.  
“what is the point you lost just give up what can you do draw your last card” said Jesse cockily.  
“I draw please I need a card that can win it can’t be super polymerization jaden’s card he must of gave it to Rakaia and he gave it to me, just in case I can use this I activate super polymerization so I discard one card in my hand to fuse Tiburscia and your rainbow dragon to summon the bond of mine and Jesse’s feelings towards each other to summon Rainbow Tiburscia” said Sega  
Rainbow Tiburscia  
Card-Type: Synchro/fusion  
Attribute: Light | Level: 12  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 4400 | DEF: 2500  
Description: "Rainbow dragon and Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts  
This card gains 500 ATK for every crystal beasts, gladiator beast and advanced in the graveyard and on the field. Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters that would target or destroy this card, and destroy that card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand or field to your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.when it destroys a monster by result of battle it can again  
“now I attack his dragon and attack topaz tiger” said Sega  
Possessed Jesse  
LP: 0  
Cards in hand: 2  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 2  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 1  
the earthbound possesses Jesse escaped his body and Jesse collapsed Sega ran to him and she noticed super polymerization faded away, but Sega don’t care she cares about Jesse to much. He started to wake up from his sleep and he saw Sega watching him with tearfully eyes. “S-Sega what are you doing here/ why do you look so sad?” Jesse asked his love interest, Sega wiped her tears away “you were possessed before I was worried that I will never see you again Jesse I need to talk to you about something?” Sega asked Jesse and he got up and tried to stand but he can’t. “yeah what is it” said Jesse. “I am so, so sorry for how you treat you like I was angry, but I understand what you did you were waiting for a good chance to tell me I was on edge so when you let it slip, Tib teased me about it he said after we agrue will make up and called u my boyfriend to tell you the truth I love you with all my heart you are the first boy I love” Sega confessed blushing “Sega I love you too I chased after Reba before that Pegasus told me everyone is safe” Jesse confessed as well their faces are really close Sega pulled Jesse in a passionate kiss then she put her hands around his head.  
“are you two going to stop sucking each other faces off?” Tiburscia said teasing then jesse and Sega stopped kissing and blushing. “let’s get out of here” said Jesse, Sega helped jesse up and they left the room where they were Jesse got his strength back Jesse started to walk with his own strength and Jesse grabbed Segas hand and pulled her close to him.  
End of flashback  
“to answer your question Anderson we want to have a rematch and say thank you for saving me so good luck in the semis” said Adrian.

“and we are back time for the semi-finals we are going to see the duel between jesse and Sega vs the para dox brothers the last time para and dox duelling was against yugi muto and Joey Wheeler time for the duel to begin” said the MC.  
“you can’t win you just got lucky” “in the other duels” said Paradox brothers  
Para Dox  
LP: 0000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Jesse and Sega  
LP: 0000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
“ I start of first I activate my double gem knight fusion by paying up 500 life points I can do a double fusion so I fuse gem knight crystal, Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Lazuli to summon my Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond in attack mode but that is not all I have another fusion to do Gem-Knight Lazuli, Gem-Knight Lapis and Gem-Knight Obsidian to summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond I activate card of sanity to draw a new hand I summon my Gem-Knight Emerald but it won’t be on the field for long I use knight lady’s effect to summon my Gem-Knight Zirconia, let me show something good I tribute all three of my monster to summon my strongest monster in my deck not including rainbow dragon to summon the gem- knight King” said Jesse then a giant knight king came out of the ground looking at para and dox  
Gem knight king  
Card-Type: effect  
Attribute: Light | Level: 12  
Type: warrior  
ATK: 4600 | DEF: 5000  
Description  
Can only be summon by tributing three gem knights on the turn he is summonded can summon 2 any synchro monsters ignoring their summoning conditions can’t be affected by magic and traps and for every gem knight it gains 500 for each one in the graveyard  
“I use his effect to summon my rainbow shining dragon and sega’s Tiburscia on her field and I end my turn” said Jesse and everyone is shocked at Jesse’s monster she can’t believe its power it takes her Tiburscia level of power  
“ you think that’s good I activate the guardians power I discard the sanjin, kazejin and the last piece to summon gate guardian and I end my turn” said Para. Dox skipped his turn.  
Sega smirked at it “ I activate polymerization to fuse I fuse Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Gladiator Beast Alexander to summon my Crystal Gladiator Beast Leonidas now attack tiburscia then rainbow shining dragon followed by gem knight king” said Sega.  
Paradox brother  
0000  
They are walking back to the lobby andre and Claire walked up to them holding bags. “sorry Jesse and Sega but we decided to pull out we saw your monster and we can’t win maybe sometime other time so graduates” said Andre and him and his sister left then Jesse and sega left after they got their reward for wining when they were leaving they saw a car stopped in front of them and they saw Pegasus. Jesse and Sega went in. “so mr Pegasus what do you want?” Sega asked Pegasus rudely after what happened with creed. “I just want to say congratulations on the tournament and, there will be a tournament at duel academia island also I am hoping I will be at the wedding thanks to me you met” said Pegasus

Chapter done  
Next time on yugioh gx season 4 AU  
Jaden: wow a tournament hopefully I will win last time I was too busy with the light of destruction  
Rakaia: can’t wait to see who will be dueling  
Jesse:i heard someone from your year is dueling a champion like me and Axel and Jim  
Jaden: I am hoping aster, Sega, Jim, Axel and Jesse will be in can’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ocs you want in it require name of ur oc and dorm in and deck


	9. gx tournament part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter maybe until back to canon season 4

Gx tournament one on one  
My friends oc will be in it and his character is with reggie  
This tournament is like the gx tournament in like in season 2 and the tournament in the manga   
At duel academia   
The helicopter arrived with Aster, jim, axel, Reggie, Jesse, Sega and Isabella landed and when they got out men is checking out Reggie, Sega and Isabella’s body, Jesse and Atticus gave them a death glare perving on Sega and Isabella respectfully. “So who is she, Isabella?” Atticus asked his fiancé. “who her she is the American duel acadiemia champion her name is Reggie Mackenzie” Isabella answered Atticus question. He remembered he use to date before he met Isabella, he only loves Isabella now because she is his fiancé. Someone in obliesk blue flushing at Reggies beauty.

“welcome everyone we decided to have two tournaments one is one on one after It is over we will have the second one is a tag team I have called for some of the best students around our age” said sheppard then everyone went to their rooms, Sega and Jesse shared a room same as Isabella and Atticus sharing a room.  
“I am going to defeat Rakaia I lost twice to him I can’t lose again I must win for my revenge for him calling me weak” said Chazz  
Flash back 1   
"Alright LET'S DUEL" they said in unison  
4000 LP appeared on Rakaia and Chazz duel disk, as the duel began  
"Alright ill go first" said Rakaia  
"Alright my first ill summon Baby dragon in attack mode" he yelled and next ill play the magic card Baby Brother, this little baby allows me to Summon another Baby dragon from my deck to the field, So come on out Baby Dragon. Rakaia finished as he looked at the two baby dragon's on field.  
"So now I got two baby dragons on the field and just as Jaden would say I throw down a face down and end my turn" he said  
Baby dragon's 1200ATK/600DEF each  
Chazz wasn't impressed instead he merely laughed the new duelist thinking he was nothing but a joke  
"Whatever that still won't be good enough to defend you from the Chazz" he stammered  
"Will You Stop Putting the word the in front of your Name is Annoying" yelled Rakaia from across the field  
"Grrr Shut up Slacker" Chazz said as he gritted his teeth  
"Wow two monsters on the first turn" said Jaden as he smiled  
Luna looked at Rakaia and saw determination in his eyes  
"Wow his eyes. So this is how he duels two monsters in one turn" she thought to her self  
"Wow I see why Chancellor said he' no ordinary duelist" Added Alexis  
"Yea I wanna duel him next" Shouted Jaden  
Rakaia smirked at Jaden remark and waited for Chazz to draw  
"Alright then ill draw" He said ill start off with Armed Dragon Level 3 and I put down a face down card and end my turn. Chazz remarked  
Armed Dragon Level 3 1200ATK/900DEF  
"Now Slacker show me what you got" Chazz said like he was going to win the duel  
Rakaia looked at his Hand as he drew his next card and smiled  
"Chazz" he said "this turn will end the duel"  
"What!" You're bluffing Slacker that's impossible" He yelled  
"Wait one move are you serious" Jaden asked  
"One move" Luna thought  
Alexis just looked on amazement  
"You can't possibly beat me in one turn it's not possible" he screamed  
"Against someone like you I doubt it" Rakaia looked at his card again and smirked  
"It's over Chazz" he yelled " I Play the Spell Card Sky line Dragon with this card I can sacrifice two Dragons on my field to Summon another dragon. So Alright I Sacrifice Baby Dragons to summon the almighty FREEDOM DRAGON" with that the baby dragons faded away and a light shined and out appeared the Freedom dragon. (Strike Freedom Gundam In Dragon Mode picture it) 2800ATK/2500 DEF  
"WHAT THE!" said chazz has he stepped back" what is that thing"  
"Chazz Meet Freedom Dragon one of the three Seed Dragons" said Rakaia as he smirked  
"What one of the three you're going to summon two more" he stated scared a bit  
"No I said I'm going to beat you not crush you" Laughed Rakaia  
Luna looked on as was surprised by the Card Rakaia played  
"wow what a card and he s so cute when he's about to win" she thought, her mind was wondering off until her heart butted in again " still thinking about him aren't you it said, Oh Shut up I'm not thinking about him like that" her mind fought back " Oh Sure you aren't" her heart replied  
Jaden looked on at the dragon and smiled and literary jumped out of his shoes  
"Ooo wow this is so cool Freedom dragon" Hey Rakaia were next got that Jaden said smiling  
Alexis Looked at Jaden and couldn't help but smile herself. "He's always the happiest when he duels; I love that smile" she thought. "That's not only thing you love "her heart stated. "Oh No not you again we already been through this I don't love Jaden I just like him as a friend" Her Mind stated  
"Alexis Alexis! …."Jaden called out. Alexis was broken out her train of thought when she notice Jaden was calling her Alexis turned around and faced Jaden and he returned the smile.  
Even though there was a duel going on she couldn't keep her attention off Jaden, she blushed at the fact the he called her name it just soothe her  
"HA! So much for liking him" her heart taunted. "Oh will you shut up" her brain said  
"Alright Chazz no w I'm gonna activate my Dragon special ability. Freedom Strike and the name says it all this ability lets me destroy any trap or spell card out on the field" Rakaia said as he smirked knowing he was giving Chazz the whooping of his life.  
"Alright Freedom Dragon Go Attack with Freedom Strike" Rakaia yelled as Freedom Dragon flew towards Chazz face down Card Obliterating it  
Rakaia 4000LP  
Chazz 4000LP  
"Now Freedom dragon Attack Armed Dragon Level 3!" yelled Rakaia (imagine strike freedom Gundam Attack yep you guessed it) Final Shining Dragon blast!" Yelled Rakaia  
Has Freedom Gundam Open his mouth he let out a burst of energy evaporating Armed Dragon which took 1600 LPs away from Chazz leaving him with 2400  
Chazz grunted and laughed at him" you said one move I guess it's my turn he said as he was about to draw a Card  
"Wait! I'm not done Rakaia said " I activate my dragon 2nd Special ability which allows me to attack your Life points directly" he shouted  
"But that Means" chazz Started  
"That's right it's Over Now Attack freedom dragon. DRAGON HYPER BLAST" He Shouted  
Has the Freedom dragon Appeared In Front Of Chazz and opened his mouth again Chazz stepped back nervous and started scream and the dragon let out a big burst of energy knocking Chazz on his back bring his life points down to Zero  
Rakaia looked At Jaden and smirked and they both said in Unison "gotcha"  
End flashback   
Flashblack 2  
"I think I'll make the first move." Rakaia said as Chazz glared at Rakaia with the full intent of beating him.  
"Whatever. It won't make a difference. I'm taking this duel and knocking some sense into that naïve brain of yours." Chazz threatened as Rakaia just let a sly smirk cross his face.  
"Very well then." Rakaia replied as he placed his hand on his deck and drew a card.  
Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 6  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
"You clearly don't understand the gap between our skills. You don't stand a chance." Rakaia said as he looked at the card he drew in his hand along with the five cards he drew and smirked at Chazz. "This is your last chance. Just forfeit and walk away and I won't embarrass you like last time." Rakaia smirked as Chazz clenched his fists as he continued to glare at Rakaia.  
"Just make your move already!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia just stared at him. "I told you I was going to beat you in this duel and make you realize what you're saying is a bunch of bull and I'm not going back on my word, now play!" Chazz yelled as Rakaia took a deep breath and looked at Chazz.  
"Fine…Have it your way." Rakaia said as he placed the card that he drew in his hand and picked up another card between his fingers. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Rakaia said as he looked at the card he picked up.  
"Now I'll start off by playing this! Dragon Zombie in attack mode!" Rakaia yelled as he placed his card on his duel disk. Suddenly, a white light shot up in front of Rakaia, revealing to be a decayed dragon that stood in front of him growling at Chazz.  
Dragon Zombie  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 3  
Type: Zombie  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 0  
Description: A dragon revived by sorcery. Its breath is highly corrosive.  
"Hmph not your usual start off I see." Chazz retorted as Rakaia just smirked at him.  
"You're right. It's not, but it's nothing short of the same result." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "You just better be ready." He said coldly as he placed another card on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Double Summon and since you know what it does, I don't have to explain!"  
He pointed at his monster on the field. "I tribute my Dragon Zombie to bring out this!" Rakaia yelled as he picked up one more card from his hand. "My Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his Dragon Zombie disappeared and in its place, a horrific zombie version of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared. It let out a loud roar towards the sky and then set its sights on Chazz and gave him a deadly glare, causing Chazz to grit his teeth in return.  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Zombie  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't hurt you, well not too much." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Rakaia ended as Chazz just glared at him and then a smirk slid across his face as well.  
Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
"I see you're smirking." Rakaia said as Chazz just continued to smirk. "I see, you really think that you have what it takes to win this, don't you?" Rakaia asked half heartedly as Chazz just nodded his head as an answer.  
"You bet I do." Chazz replied. "I may have lost to you the first time we met, but times have changed and I have changed." He continued as he pointed towards Rakaia. "I've gotten a lot stronger during the battles we had against Dante and the Shadow Stalkers and you know it." Chazz stated as Rakaia just stood there with a plain, but cold expression on his face.  
"Look I don't know what happened to you, or where you went for that matter, but as of right now it doesn't matter, you're going down Meiyo understand!" Chazz exclaimed as Rakaia continued to just look at Chazz until he finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Sigh…You're a joke." Rakaia said as Chazz's eyes literally shot open at Rakaia's words. "You may have been able to carry yourself through the battle with Dante and his choice of weaklings, but the only reason you came out of that battle alive was because of that fact. They were weak." Rakaia explained. "You are right about one thing though. Times have changed, but you haven't. You're still just as weak as ever." Rakaia finished as Chazz's glare became deadly.  
"Alright enough talk!" Chazz shouted. "It's my turn!" He yelled again.  
Chazz drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and picked up another card. "It's time I make you eat those words." Chazz replied as he looked at the card he picked up and smirked at it. "I hope you ready." He finished.  
"Now first I summon this!" He shouted. "Trident Warrior in attack mode!" He exclaimed as a bright light appeared in front of him in the same manner as Rakaia and out appeared Trident Warrior, who was ready for a fight.  
Trident Warrior  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1200  
Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand.  
"And that's not all." Chazz assured. "Next I activate my monster's Special Ability." Chazz said as Rakaia looked on unfazed by Chazz's antics. "When my Trident Warrior is Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to Special Summon 1 level 3 monster from my hand and I choose this…My Dark Resonator!" Chazz explained as he picked up another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk right next to the first card he put down. Soon another white light shot up from the field right next to Trident Warrior and out appeared Dark Resonator in attack mode as well.  
Dark Resonator  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 3  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 1300 | DEF: 300  
Description: Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)  
"And like you, I can also do this!" Chazz pointed out as he picked up another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card Double Summon!" Chazz screamed as he revealed the spell card to Rakaia, who just crossed his arms in sheer boredom.  
"You're copying me." Rakaia returned with a slight hint of disgust in his voice. "You still haven't came up with your own style of dueling I see." Rakaia smirked as Chazz glared at him.  
"Shut it!" Chazz replied back as he continued on with his move. "Now you know what Double Summon does. I'm allowed to Normal Summon another monster from my hand and with that being said, let me introduce to you my Bri Synchron!" Chazz shouted as another white light shot up on the field and out came another Machine Warrior-like monster in the face of Rakaia.  
Bri Synchron  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Earth | Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1100  
Description: If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, until the End Phase of this turn, the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster gains 600 ATK but its effects are negated.  
"Now for the finishing touches." Chazz said as he pointed to his field. "Now I'm tuning my Level 4 Trident Warrior with my level 4 Bri Synchron!" Chazz exclaimed as his Bri Synchron was suddenly became these four green rings and his Trident Warrior suddenly turned into four whites stars as they both leaped up into the air.  
"As darkness grows stronger, the light unleashes a new miracle. One side of chaos has now been unleashed! Synchro Summon! Descend, Light End Dragon!" Chazz chanted as a bright light shined down from the sky and landed in the place where the two monsters used to summon this great beast were once standing. Suddenly, a large snake-body, white dragon appeared with four wings on its back, a Halo-like relic attached to its face and two large arms and two legs. It had a gold armor covering its upper body and neck with large green gems as well as one on its face.  
Light End Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2600 | DEF: 2100  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner LIGHT monsters  
When you declare an attack, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, this card loses 500 ATK and DEF (permanently), and the monster it is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.  
Rakaia just stood his ground with his arms still crossed as he looked up at the Holy Dragon that glared at his Red-Eyes. "Hmmm." Rakaia said to himself as Chazz looked at Rakaia and saw that he was still showing no signs of fear, shock or anything.  
"What's with this guy? Normally he would be all over any new dragon monster he sees; now he's just staring at it like it's not a threat." Chazz thought to himself as he continued to observe Rakaia's actions. "Something really changed him alright, but what?" Chazz asked himself mentally as he continued on with his turn.  
"Now, due to my Bri Synchron's effect, my Light End Dragon's Special Ability is negated, but it gains 600 extra attack points until the End Phase." Chazz explained as Rakaia slowly brought his gaze down from Light End Dragon and towards Chazz again with the look of someone who really didn't care. "But that's more than enough to take down that damn dragon of yours!" Chazz screamed as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.  
"Light End Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Chazz shouted as the wings of Light End Dragon started to glow brighter and brighter as he glared towards the dark dragon that Rakaia possessed. "Wipe it off the field! Shining Sublimation!" Chazz ordered as Light End Dragon suddenly opened its mouth and unleashed all the light it absorbed towards Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.  
"Idiot." Rakaia said simply as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Rakaia said as a purple and blue like swirl of energy appeared in front of Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and blocked the attack completely, leaving Chazz clenching his fists at Rakaia's simple defensive tactics. "I'm surprise you didn't see that coming." Rakaia said as Chazz knew that his Battle Phase was over and picked up one more card from his hand.  
"Alright fine I let you slip by, but you won't be so lucky next time." Chazz reassured. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn. "So make a move slacker."  
Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Trap Card - Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark Resonator – ATK/1300 DEF/300  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Once Chazz turn had ended so did his Bri Synchron's effect on his Light End Dragon, bringing his attack points back down to normal and no longer negating the dragon's effect.  
"Why are you in such a rush to get your ass whooped in a duel by me?" Rakaia asked coldly heartedly. "I mean, what do you seriously hope to accomplish by trying to beat me, and when I say try I really mean try." Rakaia continued as Chazz glared at him.  
"Look I don't get what's going on with you, but you've changed in that week you disappeared." Chazz started. "Since I couldn't make you talk, I thought I'd have a better chance of dueling it out of you and now since we're already in deep over here, why don't you answer my questions, like what the hell happened to you!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia looked at Chazz with his arms still crossed.  
"You never used to be like this, hell if anything, you and Jaden could damn near be considered as twins in personality so what the hell changed?" Chazz asked again, but Rakaia still gave Chazz the same answer with his body language.  
"I told you." Rakaia replied simply. "You're too weak and I can't be around someone whose dueling skills pale in comparison to that weakling Harrington." Rakaia remarked as Chazz gritted his teeth again.  
"You got some nerve." Chazz retaliated.  
"And you have no brain. Listen Chazz, I'm not in the mood for playing questions and answers. Just quit the duel or I promise I'll do more than just embarrass you." Rakaia threatened as he smirked evilly at Chazz whose jaw literally hit the floor at what Rakaia was saying.  
Chazz let out a low growl as he glared at Rakaia. "You know what I thought you were actually better than this, but apparently I was wrong." Chazz started as Rakaia raised his eyebrow slightly at what Chazz was starting to say. "When you left, Luna was walking shell, literally and Neveah's heart finally couldn't cope with the fact that you may have been gone for good." Chazz continued, causing Rakaia to listen intently.  
"They looked up to you and you called them weak! Well are they?" Chazz shouted. "Answer me dammit!" Chazz screamed as Rakaia closed his eyes as he thought about the love of his life and his new rookie. Suddenly he reopened his eyes and looked at Chazz with his faded light brown eyes.  
"Those two have nothing to do with this, what I do is none of their business." Rakaia answered as Chazz literally had it with Rakaia's new attitude.  
"Are you serious! What the hell man!" Chazz answered back. "Is this seriously how you feel about us?" Chazz asked again as Rakaia made no move to answer. "Grrr." Chazz growled as he continued to glare death daggers at Rakaia. "Fine then I see how it is. If this is how you're going to act, then it's probably would have been better if you would have stayed DEAD!" Chazz shouted as Rakaia's eyes shot open at Chazz's remark, but only for a split second as Rakaia's eyes dilated as he stared at Chazz with anger.  
"I warned you." Rakaia said still with no emotion in his voice, but Chazz could feel something different. Suddenly, a dark purple like energy Aura started to surround Rakaia. "I told you quit, I gave you countless chances." Rakaia continued as the dark aura finally surrounded him and swayed back and forth.  
"But now, not only will I embarrass you, but I promise I will make sure you realize where your power stands compared to mine. Game on." Rakaia quickly drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Now you're in for it."  
"Hold on there, speedy." Chazz interrupted as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate my trap card Fiendish Chains!" Chazz said with a smirk on his face as his card revealed itself and suddenly, chains shot out and wrapped around Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.  
Fiendish Chain  
Card-Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Select 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field. Its effect(s) is negated, and it cannot attack. If it is destroyed, destroy this card.  
"Fiendish Chains." Chazz smirked as Rakaia looked at the trap card that banded his dragon. "It's a trap card that basically stops your monster from doing anything, no attacking and no activating its effect. It's trapped slacker, there's nothing you can do so just end your turn." Chazz spoke as Rakaia just shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his move.  
"I summon to the field Dragon Hound in attack mode." Rakaia countered as a white light shot out beside Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and out appeared a molten rock Demon-like Dragon Dog.  
Dragon Hound   
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Fire | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1200  
Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.  
"Now what were you saying about ending my turn?" Rakaia asked sarcastically as he pointed towards Chazz's Dark Resonator. "Alright Dragon Hound, I want you to obliterate that thing." Rakaia ordered as Dragon Hound let out a loud howl and charged towards Dark Resonator. "Now Dragon Hound, Demon Wheel!" Rakaia shouted as Dragon Hound leaped towards Dark Resonator in a Flame Wheel-like move and bashed it in the face dealing 500 points worth of damage to Chazz's life points.  
Due to the impact, smoke covered the area where Chazz's monster was hit. "Hmph so much for that." Rakaia said as the smoke cleared only to have a slight look of shock on his face. "Oh I see." Rakaia said as he figured out what just happened.  
"Yea now you get it." Chazz said as he pointed towards his Dark resonator. "You see you may be able to attack it, but Dark Resonater has a Special Ability where if it's attack, it's not destroyed once per turn, meaning you're in for a rude awakening." Chazz spoke as he smirked at Rakaia who just brushed it off.  
"Hmph I highly doubt that." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "Alright then if that's the case, I place one card face down and end my turn.  
Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Dragon Hound - ATK/1800 DEF/1200  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Trap Card - Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark Resonator – ATK/1300 DEF/300  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Trap - Fiendish Chain)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
"Hmph it's about time slacker." Chazz returned as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. Soon after he picked up a card from his hand and smirked at it. "Alright this is going to be good." Chazz retorted.  
"Now I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Chazz exclaimed as he showed Rakaia the spell card. "This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck and place it in my hand." Chazz explained.  
"I know that already. I'm not an amateur so hurry up rookie." Rakaia spat back suddenly as Chazz gritted his teeth in anger.  
"You're really asking for it you know that?" Chazz replied back as he drew two cards from his deck and placed it in his hand. "Now I got a little surprise for you." Chazz started off as he pointed to Rakaia's monsters. "You see, since you have two monsters on the field, I can summon this guy with sacrificing a monster!" Chazz continued as he picked up a card from his hand. "I summon to the field Power Invader!" Chazz shouted as a white light shot out from beside Dark Resonator and out appeared a highly muscled alien-like monster.  
Power Invader  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 5  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 2200 | DEF: 0  
Description: If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.  
"And that's not all I got." Chazz assured. "Now I'm tuning my level Five Power Invader with my Level three Tuner Dark Resonator!" Chazz began as he picked up another card from his hand, as Dark Resonator and Power Invader leaped up into the air with Dark Resonator turning into three green rings and Power Invader turning into five white Stars that mixed in with the green rings made by Dark Resonator.  
"As light grows stronger the darkness unleashes a new terror. One side of chaos has now been unleashed! Synchro Summon! Arise, Dark End Dragon!" Chazz chanted as Black Lightning struck the ground where his two monsters once was and beside Light End Dragon appeared its darker counterpart, Dark End Dragon. This dragon has completely black with a set of wings ripped at their ends. On its chest was a grinning face with teeth. On its head were two long horns that extend straight out of its head.  
Dark End Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2600 | DEF: 2100  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters  
Once per turn, you can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF, and send 1 monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard.  
"Hmmm interesting." Rakaia said to himself as he looked up at both of Chazz's new dragons on the field.  
"Finally now you see that you're about to lose this duel." Chazz stated as he pointed towards his Dark End Dragon. "Now I activate my Dark End Dragon's Special Ability!" Chazz yelled as he looked at Rakaia and then pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. "You see my Dark End Dragon can destroy one of my opponent's on the field, but I have to lower its attack and defense by 500 points, but that's just small price to pay for what you're about to feel." Chazz stated as he pointed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes. "Alright Dark End Dragon Dark Evaporation!" Chazz shouted as Dark-End Dragon fired a dark mist from its chest and obliterated Rakaia's Red-Eyes completely, but Rakaia just stood there, unmoved at what just happened.  
"What the hell is with this guy, he usually flips when someone destroys one of his Red-Eyes. Now he's acting like it doesn't faze him at all." Chazz thought to himself.  
"And I'm not done yet." Chazz pointed out as he pointed towards Rakaia's Dragon Hound. "Alright Dark End Dragon attack Dragon and wipe it off the field with Dark Fog!" Chazz commanded as Dark End Dragon's eyes shined for a split second and suddenly it opened its mouth, bringing in this dark mist. Then he closed his mouth only to reopen it and shot a black laser blast towards Dragon Hound, annihilating it completely and inflicting 300 points worth of damage to Rakaia's life points.  
"Impressed yet?" Chazz asked as Rakaia just looked at Chazz and smirked.  
"I thought you said you were good. Why are you showing me these amateur tricks?" Rakaia mocked as Chazz started gritting his teeth again.  
"Alright then, I didn't want to this." Chazz said as he pointed towards Rakaia who was wide open for attack. "Alright Light End Dragon, attack Rakaia's Life Points directly! Shining Sublimation!" Chazz shouted as the wings on Light End Dragon's back started to glow again as it opened its mouth and let loose another wave of bright light towards Rakaia, who just stood there and took the blast on full force, losing 2600 life points in the process. "Grrr sorry buddy but you gave me no choice." Chazz said as smoke slowly started to fade away from the impact of the blast, revealing Rakaia, who just smirked at Chazz.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Chazz said as he eyed Rakaia up and down.  
"He's...He's smirking...He...he didn't even cringe or anything. He just stood there and took it and smirked what the fuck is going on here?" Chazz mind raced as he couldn't comprehend what was happening right before his eyes.  
"Now I activate my Dragon Hound's Special Ability!" Rakaia shouted as he kept his smirk on his face. "You see once Dragon Hound is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less attack points to the field, you don't mind do you?" Rakaia asked smartly as his smirk never faded.  
"Now with that being said, I would like to bring out my Delta Flyer in attack mode!" Rakaia said as a bright light shot up in front of him and suddenly, a small dragon appeared on the field in front of him.  
Delta Flyer  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Wind | Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 900  
Description: Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1.  
"He's planning something, I know he is." Chazz thought again as he picked up a card from his hand. "I better make sure I'm ready for this, I can't have him beat me and I got to save him from whatever it is I'm saving him from." Chazz said mentally as he looked at Rakaia.  
"Alright then tough guy, I'll place one card face down and end my turn. It's your move now." Chazz finished as Rakaia just nodded at Chazz's gesture.  
Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark End Dragon – ATK/2100 DEF/1600  
Face-Down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia  
LP – 1100  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Delta Flyer – ATK/1500 DEF/900  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 4  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Monster Card - Red Eyes Zombie Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and looked at it and then at Chazz. "Now I'm going to show you how to really do this." Rakaia said as he picked out one of the two cards from his hand and smirked coldly at Chazz.  
"First I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Rakaia shouted as he revealed the spell card to Chazz. "Now I'm not going to explain, because by now I'm sure you know what this does." Rakaia stated as he drew two cards from his deck and placed it in his hand.  
"Next I summon the monster Powered Tuner in attack mode!" Rakaia exclaimed as a white light shot up from the field, right beside Rakaia's Delta Flyer, revealing Powered Tuner, who appeared to be ready for a fight.  
Powered Tuner  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Water | Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1400 | DEF: 1000  
Description: This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up Tuner monster on the field.  
"Now my Powered Tuner's attack points gets a 500 boost, because there is Tuner monster on the field, but trust me I won't need it." Rakaia said as he smirked evilly at Chazz. "Next I'll activate my Delta Flyer's Special Ability." Rakaia said he pointed towards his Powered Tuner. "Delta Flyer's Special Ability allows me to raise the level of one of my monsters on the field by one." Rakaia said as Powered Tuner became a level 5 monster instead of a level 4.  
"Now I tune my level three Delta Flyer and my Level Five Powered Tuner!" Rakaia shouted as he looked at the card with another evil smirk as both of his monsters followed the same tuning manner as Chazz's monsters did previously.  
"The destructive flames of pure chaos will awaken as a breed of power breaks free from its shackles! Synchro Summon! Break free, Swift Chaos Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as a void of dark energy with Lightning opened up in front of Rakaia as his two previous monsters disappeared from the field. Suddenly a dark gold colored dragon with dark purple to light green wings appeared on the field. He was a slight bit darker than that of Ra and it resembled it in some way, but mostly was given the image of what a chaos dragon would look like.  
Swift Chaos Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark| Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2500 | DEF: 1800  
Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non–Tuner Dragon-Type monsters  
When a Dragon-Type monster you control other than this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard in face–up Defense Position. The Special Summoned monster cannot be changed to Attack Position as long as this card remains face-up on the field.  
"Just what I was hoping you'd do!" Chazz shouted as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate the trap card Synchro Ejection!" Chazz screamed as Rakaia's eyes widened at what Chazz had just did.  
Synchro Ejection  
Card Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Select 1 Face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls and remove it from play. Your opponent draws 1 card.  
"What...What did you just say?" Rakaia said as Chazz smirked at Rakaia.  
"Ha! I see I finally got you show some kind of emotion." Chazz replied as Rakaia gritted his teeth. "You see Rakaia, this card allows me to pick one Synchro Monster that you control and remove it from play. The only drawback is, you can draw one card. Honestly though I don't think it'll matter." Chazz said as he pointed towards Rakaia.  
"Because after this turn is over, I'm wiping out the rest of your life points and then you're going to answer my questions whether you like it or not!" Chazz assured as Rakaia gritted his teeth for a split second and drew his card and suddenly decided to calm back down.  
"Whatever." Rakaia spoke back. "You still won't beat me." Rakaia retaliated simply.  
"Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Rakaia finished as he looked at Chazz, who was trying so hard not to jump out of his skin since Rakaia was wide open for attack.  
Rakaia  
LP – 1100  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 7  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Monster Card - Red Eyes Zombie Dragon)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card - Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark End Dragon – ATK/2100 DEF/1600  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
"Alright now it's like I said slacker, I'm ending this duel!" Chazz stated as he quickly drew one card from his deck and placed it in his hand and pointed towards Rakaia. "Alright Light End Dragon, attack Rakaia directly and end this duel!" Chazz commanded as Light End Dragon followed the same method of attack as it did before and sent another wave of light towards Rakaia. "IT'S OVER SLACKER!" Chazz screamed.  
"Hmph you wish." Rakaia replied as he waved his hand over his face down card. "I activate the trap card Draining Shield!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card revealed itself on the field and a shield appeared in front of Rakaia, draining all the damage that Rakaia would have felt and added it to his Life Points.  
"Thanks for the boost. I was wondering when you would slip up." Rakaia said as Chazz gritted his teeth as Rakaia saved not only himself, but the duel as well.  
"Dammit." Chazz cursed mentally. "No matter what I do, it's like he's one step ahead of me." Chazz continued to think. "What in the world is going on here and why is he so calm, I just don't get it." Chazz thought as he continued to eye Rakaia, who just sent him a smirk back.  
"I hope you didn't think I was going to croak that easily." Rakaia said as he looked at Chazz. "You're still as big of a joke since the day I met you." Rakaia continued to taunt. "I've seen some weak duelists before, but for you to challenge me and think you can beat me with your stage one strategies is unbelievable." Rakaia continued as Chazz continued to get angrier and angrier.  
"Seriously Chazz, Blair would have no problem, wiping the floor with you, well if she doesn't already...Hint hint." Rakaia implied as Chazz was now boiling.  
"Why you! Take this! DARK END DRAGON, DARK FOG!" Chazz screamed as he pointed towards Rakaia. Dark End Dragon did as he was ordered to do and launched his attack towards Rakaia, causing him to this time put up his arms in defense, losing 2100 life points in the process.  
"Now I place a card face down and end my turn." Chazz said breathing heavily now as he glared at Rakaia, who still appeared somewhat unfazed.  
Chazz  
LP – 3500  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Dark End Dragon – ATK/2100 DEF/1600  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia  
LP – 1600  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Monster Card - Red Eyes Zombie Dragon)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0  
"Alright then." Rakaia said as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "No more playing around." Rakaia said as he picked up one card from his hand and looked at Chazz.  
"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!" Rakaia said as he continued to keep his eyes locked on Chazz. "And guess who I'm going to bring back." Rakaia said as Chazz had a bad feeling in his gut on what was about to happen. "Come back Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as the ground opened up in front of Rakaia and Red-Eyes reappeared on the field, directing its red eyes towards Chazz and roaring loudly.  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Zombie  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.  
"And that's not all, Princeton." Rakaia assured as he waved his hand over face down card. "I activate the trap card Return from a Different Dimension!" Rakaia yelled.  
Return From A Different Dimension  
Card-Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of you removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.  
"Oh no." Chazz mumbled as Rakaia just nodded and knew that Chazz caught on.  
"I see you get it now. Return from a Different Dimension allows me to Special Summon as many monsters that were removed from play, but I have to pay half of my life points to do that. Lucky for you there's only one." Rakaia said as the ground opened up again in front of him. "Now return Swift Chaos Dragon!" Rakaia ordered as the Black void appeared on the field and out came Swift Chaos Dragon in attack mode.  
"Grrr." Chazz growled as he glared at Rakaia.  
"Oh don't get excited just yet, I'm not done." Rakaia smirked as he picked up a card from his hand. "I'm not done by a long shot." Rakaia repeated.  
"Next I activate the Spell Card, Battle of the Dragons!" Rakaia shouted as he placed his card on his duel disk, allowing it to appear on the field.  
Battle of the Dragons  
Card-Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: You can activate this card only when you and your opponent both control a face-up Dragon-Type monster. Your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects while you control a Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.  
"What the...What the hell is that?" Chazz asked shocked at the card that he never seen before.  
"It's simple Chazz." Rakaia interrupted. "This card can only activate when both sides are doing battle with Dragon-Type monsters, but the good part about this, you can't activate your monsters' effects while I control a dragon type monster and...Here's the kicker, my dragon gets an extra 1000 attack boost." Rakaia finished causing Chazz eye's to widen in horror.  
"Oh shit!" Chazz shouted.  
"That's right." Rakaia replied as he pointed towards Chazz's Dark End Dragon. "Alright Swift Chaos Dragon attack Dark End Dragon with Chaos Distortion!" Rakaia screamed as Swift Chaos Dragon quickly opened up its mouth and released a loud sound wave towards Dark End Dragon, causing it to roar in pain as it was obliterated instantly, inflicting 1400 points of damage to Chazz's Life Points.  
"It's not over yet." Rakaia reminded. "Now thanks to that attack, my Swift Chaos Dragon's Ability activates, which allows me to Special Summon one level 5 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field, but in defense mode. So without further a due, let's bring back my Dragon Hound shall we?" Rakaia said sarcastically as Dragon Hound reappeared from the graveyard.  
"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn, which means that my Swift Chaos Dragon is removed from play again." Rakaia said as he stared at Chazz who looked at Rakaia and the move that he made.  
Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Dragon Hound – ATK/1800 DEF/1200  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 8  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 2100  
Cards in hand - 1  
Monsters on the field –1  
Light End Dragon – ATK/2600 DEF/2100  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark End Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Envy)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
"I can't believe it!" Chazz yelled in his head. "I had him opened and he managed to come back and take out one of my dragons!" Chazz continued in his head. "Alright then I guess it's a time I really take it up a notch." Chazz finished thinking mentally and glared at Rakaia.  
"Alright Slacker I'm not out of this duel just yet." Chazz stated as Rakaia crossed his arms and smirked at the Armed Dragon Duelist.  
With that being said, Chazz drew one card from his deck and placed it in his hand and smirked at Rakaia. "Since my End Dragons weren't enough for you separately, then how about I take things up to the next level?" Chazz stated as Rakaia still didn't reply.  
"Bring it." Rakaia said not really paying attention to what Chazz was saying.  
"Alright then you asked for it." Chazz said as he picked a card out of his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I activate the Spell card De-Synchro!" Chazz yelled as Light End Dragon let out one last roar and suddenly split back into the monsters that summoned it in the first place.  
De-Synchro  
Card Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster. Return it to its owner's Extra Deck. Then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.  
"He's planning something." Rakaia thought as he looked at Chazz and waved his hand over his face down card.  
"In that case, I activate my face-down trap card Spirit Barrier!" Rakaia shouted as the trap card revealed itself on the field.  
Spirit Barrier  
Card Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: While you control a monster(s), you take no Battle Damage.  
"I'm not some second rate duelist Chazz, I know what De-Synchro does and if you took your strongest and only monster on the field apart, then you must have something planned." Rakaia explained as Chazz just smirked and nodded at Rakaia.  
"I see I'm keeping you on your toes." Chazz responded. "But no matter what you try to prepare for it won't save you from what I'm about to do." Chazz assured as he picked up his last card in his hand. "Since Light End and Dark End Dragon couldn't beat you then maybe I should try this." Chazz started as Rakaia looked on trying to see what Chazz was planning.  
"Now I tribute both my Bri Synchron and my Trident Warrior to summon this...My Light and Darkness Dragon!" Chazz shouted as both monsters disappeared and a void of Light and Darkness clashed together in front of Chazz to reveal the one and only Light and Darkness Dragon.  
Light and Darkness Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Light | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2400  
Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field its Attribute is also treated as DARK. When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, or the effect of an Effect Monster is activated, that activation is negated and this card loses 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Then destroy all cards you control, and Special Summon that monster.  
"Grr." Rakaia growled as Chazz smirk grew wider.  
"It's over Rakaia, it was a good try, but it's time to bring you back to your senses." Chazz said as he pointed towards Rakaia's Dragon Hound. "Alright Light and Darkness Dragon take out his Dragon Hound!" Chazz shouted. "Shining Breath!" Chazz commanded as Light and Darkness Dragon opened up its mouth with no hesitation and shot a white light hyper beam towards Dragon Hound.  
"I don't think so." Rakaia interfered. "I activate my Spell Card's effect!"  
"That won't work Slacker!" Chazz shouted. "Due to my Dragon's Special Ability! Light and Darkness Dragon can negate your Spell at the cost of losing 500 attack and defense points!" Chazz stated as Light and Darkness Dragon's attack still went through and destroyed Dragon Hound. Despite being destroyed, Rakaia received no damage thanks to activating the Trap Spirit Barrier prior to Light and Darkness Dragon's Summoning.  
"Hmph no matter." Rakaia said. "Now I activate my Dragon Hound's Special Ability!" Rakaia shouted, but nothing happened. "What...What the hell!" Rakaia said in confusion as Chazz continued to smirk at Rakaia's shock.  
"I don't think you're bringing back any monsters today." Chazz said. "My dragon's Special Ability also negates monster effects as well, still with the same cost of 500 attack and defense points, but it's still worth making you look like an idiot." Chazz remarked as Rakaia looked at Chazz and then suddenly smirked.  
"Oh really now." Rakaia said and let out a slight chuckle. "Well then I guess once again I'm going to have to school you, just like the first time." Rakaia finished as Chazz just smirked at his remark.  
"We'll see about that." He returned. "Don't get to happy just because you didn't lose any life points this turn, I'm telling you next turn this duel is over." Chazz said with no doubt in his voice that he was going to win.  
"So now I end my turn." Chazz finished as Rakaia just shook his head at him.  
Chazz  
LP – 2100  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field –1  
Light and Darkness Dragon – ATK/1800 DEF/1400  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 10  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark End Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - De-Synchro)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Spirit Barrier)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Monster Card - Dragon Hound)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia quickly drew one card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "You just sealed this duel, you know that?" Rakaia said as he looked at Chazz who just looked oblivious to what Rakaia was saying. "Hmph so clueless." Rakaia finished.  
He picked a card from his hand and kept his eyes locked on Chazz. "I'm going to show you what I mean." Rakaia stated. "First I summon the monster Trauma Wyvern in attack mode." Rakaia said as the same bright light shot up from the field in the same manner as it did before and out came a distorted like Black color dragon wyvern with small like tentacles coming out of its mouth.  
Trauma Wyvern  
Card-Type: Tuner Monster  
Attribute: Dark| Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 1500 | DEF: 1800  
Description: If you control another face-up DARK monster, this card cannot be attacked. ALL face-up DARK monsters gain 600 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, all DARK monsters gain 700 ATK until the End Phase.  
"Hmph now I activate its Special Ability." Rakaia said simply as he put his suspicions to the test. Suddenly Light and Darkness Dragon's attack and defense points dropped once again by 500 points leaving it at 1300 attack points. "As I thought." Rakaia said as Chazz looked on in shock.  
"Wait…But I didn't…What just happened?" Chazz said as Rakaia shook his head at Chazz.  
"What happened?" Rakaia repeated. 'What happened was you couldn't have picked an easier target!" Rakaia yelled. "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Deadly Inferno Blast!" Rakaia shouted as Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon let out a loud roar and reared its head back and shot a dark but ghastly like blast towards Light and Darkness Dragon.  
"No wait you can't!" Chazz shouted but it was too late. Light and Darkness Dragon was obliterated, dropping Chazz's life points down to 1000.  
"Grrr. Damn you Rakaia." Chazz cursed as Chazz glared at him, but still held the look of concern now that his dragon was gone.  
"You've realized it right?" Rakaia asked as Chazz looked up at him still trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I didn't activate my spell card, if I would have this duel would be over." Rakaia explained. "But no I said I was going to show the difference between your skill and mine and I plan to do just that." Rakaia continued.  
"Now I end my turn make your last move Chazz, so I can end this duel." Rakaia ushered as Chazz just gritted his teeth and stared at Rakaia.  
Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/3000 DEF/2000  
Trauma Wyvern – ATK/1500 DEF/1800  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Trap - Spirit Barrier)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Monster Card – Dragon Hound)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 1000  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field –0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark-End Dragon)  
(Monster Card – Light and Darkness Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - De-Synchro)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
"Alright There's got to be something I can do." Chazz thought as he eyed Rakaia who just crossed his arms again and smirked at him.  
"Hmph I'm waiting." Rakaia said as Chazz just stared at him.  
"This…This is insane." He thought again. "I had him beat…How…How I slipped up, there's no way he should be able to beat me, no…I...won't let him!" Chazz shouted within his mind.  
"I won't let you beat me!" Chazz shouted as he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand as Rakaia watched him. "This duel ends here!" He shouted  
Suddenly a burst of white aura shot from the ground under Chazz and surrounded him.  
"Huh?" Rakaia said to himself as he looked at Chazz questionably. "Hmmm you never cease to amaze me." Rakaia said in his head as he watched Chazz and felt his spirit energy grow. "Too bad it's too late for you to do anything now." Rakaia said to himself as he kept his eyes locked on Chazz as his white Aura danced lightly as he stared at Rakaia.  
"Now since I have three Dark monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" Chazz shouted as Black Lightning shattered the quiet sky and without another second to waste, the same Black Lightning shot the ground in front of Chazz and revealed the dark counterpart of Armed Dragon LV 7, Dark Armed Dragon.  
Dark Armed Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 2800 | DEF: 1000  
Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard. You can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field.  
"Hmph I see you have a little fight left in you." Rakaia said as he looked at Dark Armed Dragon. "It still won't do you any good though." Rakaia said as Chazz just glared at him, his anger rising.  
"Shut it, I got something planned for you." Chazz said as he placed his last card in his hand on the field face down. "I'll just lay this face down and end my turn." Chazz finished as Rakaia just looked at him and shook his head.  
"You really don't know when you're beaten do you?" Rakaia said as he shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Fine then if you want to draw this out to the end." He finished nonchalantly.  
Chazz  
LP – 1000  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Dark Armed Dragon – ATK/2800 DEF/1000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 2  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 11  
(Monster Card – Trident Warrior)  
(Monster Card – Bri Synchron)  
(Monster Card – Dark Resonator)  
(Monster Card – Power Invader)  
(Monster Card - Dark End Dragon)  
(Monster Card – Light and Darkness Dragon)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
(Spell Card - Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - De-Synchro)  
(Trap Card - Fiendish Chain)  
(Trap Card – Synchro Ejection)  
Cards Out of play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia  
LP – 800  
Cards in hand - 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Red Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Trauma Wyvern – ATK/1500 DEF/1800  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Spell - Battle of the Dragons)  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
(Continuous Trap - Spirit Barrier)  
Cards in the Graveyard – 9  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Monster Card - Delta Flyer)  
(Monster Card - Powered Tuner)  
(Monster Card – Dragon Hound)  
(Spell Card – Pot of Greed)  
(Spell Card - Monster Reborn)  
(Trap Card – Negate Attack)  
(Trap Card - Draining Shield)  
(Trap Card - Return From the Different Dimension)  
Cards Out of Play – 1  
(Monster Card – Swift Chaos Dragon)  
Field Spell – 0  
Rakaia slowly drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "Yea this duel is over." Rakaia said as he looked up at Chazz. "And you know what I'm think I'm going to enjoy it." Rakaia stated coldly as Chazz just gritted his teeth at him.  
"You won't win this." Chazz replied.  
"Hmph we'll see about that." Rakaia answered back. "First I'll tribute both my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and my Trauma Wyvern to bring out..." Rakaia said as both of his monsters disappeared off the field. "GANDORA THE DRAGON OF DESTRUCTION!" Rakaia screamed as the wind around them started to pick as a small hurricane-like shape formed across the field, with Lightning shooting in all directions.  
Suddenly, with the same white light that appeared for all the other monsters, appeared the Dragon of Destruction standing up against Dark Armed Dragon.  
Gandora the Dragon of Destruction  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
ATK: 0 | DEF: 0  
Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can pay half your Life Points to destroy and remove from play all other cards on the field. For every card that is removed by this effect, this card gains 300 ATK. This card is sent to the Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn it was summoned.  
"What! You...You had that thing in your deck?" Chazz said as he took a step back and looked up at the great dragon of destruction. "But...But when did you?" Chazz stuttered.  
"He's always been here. I just never really had the chance to use him until now." Rakaia said as he smirked at Chazz's fear. "You see Chazz, I'm pretty sure you thought that I could only win with my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, or a Red-Eyes period. Well I'm sorry to say that you were dead wrong. Now to show the line that divides our power." Rakaia said his evil smirk widening.  
"Wait Rakaia don't do this!" Chazz shouted. "This isn't like you!" Chazz continued as Rakaia ignored his cries.  
"Now I activate my Dragon's effect! By giving up half my life points I can remove from play every card on the field and my dragon gains three hundred attack points for each card that was remove by this effect!" Rakaia explained as his Life Points went down to four hundred points.  
Suddenly Gandora let out a loud roar and red colored rays started to shine from Gandora's body and shot through every card on both players' sides of the field, giving Gandora a total of 1500 attack points and leaving Chazz wide open.  
"Now Gandora, finish this with DESTROY GIGA RAYS!" Rakaia shouted as the Gandora roared to the heavens once again and that same red light shined from Gandora's body, this time the beams of light made a bee lined towards Chazz, who watched on in horror.  
"Nooo this can't be happening!" Chazz shouted as the attack exploded on impact knocking Chazz off his feet and causing him to slide a few inches away from where he was standing. His Life Points finally hit zero and Rakaia still stood with his arms crossed as he looked at Chazz somewhat disappointingly.  
"I...I...Lost...But...But How?" Chazz asked himself as he sat up and gritted his teeth at the fact that he lost to Rakaia again.  
"You sealed your lost when you summoned out Light and Darkness Dragon." Rakaia interrupted as Chazz looked up at him in confusion.  
"Huh?" Chazz asked as Rakaia closed his eyes and began to explain. "Light and Darkness Dragon is no doubt a powerful Dragon, but it's also a Dragon that basically kills itself." Rakaia explained. "When you summoned him out, didn't you notice how its effect just activated on its own and not with your command?" Rakaia asked as Chazz just lowered his head and stared at the ground.  
"Damn...He's right?" Chazz admitted.  
"Don't get me wrong if you would have used it correctly, you probably would have defeated me, but as I said before you are too weak especially if you couldn't see the oblivious when it was right in front of you." Rakaia said as he uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes and look down at Chazz.  
"You never stood a chance against me and you never will. Concentrate on beating guys like Syrus, I'm sure he's on your level of dueling." Rakaia said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away from the bewildered Chazz, whose jaw hit the floor as he let Rakaia's words sink in.  
End of flash back  
Chazz is thinking of a way to win against Rakaia he is hoping that Rakaia don’t have new cards yet. “Rakaia I want to find out what happened to to him I will find out in the duel” said Chazz heading to Rakaia to duel him for the third time he just wants to win once then he will and he will be fine.  
“Rakaia I challenge you to a duel and I want to find out why you were being rude” Chazz challenged Rakaia, Rakaia smiled at it “I accept the duel so let’s duel” Rakaia said

Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 6  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“ draw I summon armed dragon level 3 then I play one card and I end my turn my armed dragon lv 3 turns to lv5” said Chazz  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Armed dragon level 5  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Cards in the Graveyard – 1  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“impressive Chazz ever time do you deal damage to me I will tell you the reason why I was rude before my turn now I summon my red eyes black chick then I tribute him to summon red eyes black dragon that is not all I tribute it to summon my red eyes darkness dragon so my dragon attacks his dragon” Rakaia ordered.   
Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“ I play one card face down and I end my turn” said Rakaia ending his turn  
Chazz  
LP – 3400  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 1  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“I activate my trap card call of the haunted then I use my spell card level up to summon armed dragon lv7 then I tribute him to summon armed dragon lv 10 but that is not all he is gone for lv 12 now he attacks your dragon you lost one thousand life points” said Chazz. “I activate my trap card spirit of red eyes so he comes back” said Rakaia  
Rakaia  
LP – 3000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Monsters on the field –   
Red eyes darkness  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“to answer your question I did it to keep you all away so I can get my revenge I wanted to protect you all so I am really sorry for my attitude” said Rakaia  
“my turn I summon my Nightmare Gargoyle and I synchro summon my red eyes hybrid dragon now I activate card of sanity allows us to draw until we have six cards so I summon my second copy of red eyes black chick, tribute it to summon black dragon and tribute that for red eyes darkness dragon I activate monster reborn so I syncho summon to summon red eyes berserk dragon   
Red-Eyes Berserk Dragon  
Card-Type: Synchro/Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 10  
Type: Hybrid  
ATK: 3500 | DEF: 2400  
Description: 1 DARK Tuner + "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon"  
When this card is Synchro Summoned: you can pay 1000 Life Points: destroy all Set cards on the field, but you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn you activate this effect. When your opponent Special Summons a DARK monster; increase this card's ATK by 500. Double the Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent from a battle involving this card. The controller of this monster takes 1000 points of damage whenever this monster battles. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" from your Graveyard (Ignoring Summoning conditions).  
Name: Red Eyes Hybrid Dragon

Hybrid/Synchro/Effect 

Attribute: Dark

Level: 10

Lore: "Nightmare Gargoyle" + "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon"  
This card gains 100 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in either player's Graveyard. Once per turn: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Change the target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your Graveyard; Special Summon it.  
“I am not done yet chazz, I use double summon I summon my tuner monster the dragon slayer its effect is can lower any two monster level by how many I want so I lower my red eyes to level 5 both of them so I am going to perform synchro summon to summon Acnologia, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse” said Rakaia  
Acnologia, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse  
Dragon/synchro/effect  
Star:12  
Attack 4500 Def 4500  
Lore: "red eyes Berserk Dragon" + "Red Eyes hybrid Dragon and tuner  
It can’t be affected my magic and traps it gains 200 attack for every dragon in the graveyard, on the field and banished if this card is destroyed end a dragon from your hand or deck to bring it back  
“That can’t be good” chazz said  
“now my dragon attack his one and kill it” said Rakaia  
Chazz’s dragon was killed (think of how Acnologia killed Igneel in fairy tail)  
Chazz   
0  
“good work Rakaia I forgive you for what happened but you didn’t have to call me weak and good as Syrus” said Chazz.  
Score boad is   
Jaden  
Jesse  
Sega  
Rakaia  
Aster  
Reggie  
At the same time syrus and hassleberry, jaden and aster having a rematch and syrus won same as jaden. Kail and Reggie having their first meeting, Kail is too busy blushing at her because how she looks. “my name is Kail and you are” asked Kail talking to Reggie blushing. “my name is Reggie Mackenzie and I think you are a pervert” said Reggie. “what’s wrong with you?” Kail asked Reggie. “my heart was broken by Atticus for Isabella” Reggie said getting pissed off.  
“don’t take your angry on me I am sorry for what Atticus did to you but I am not like that I will not break your heart” said Kail to Reggie trying to see if he can keep together with Reggie. “I will find out what I saw of you are nice to everyone but a little bit a pervert, lover boy let’s duel if you win I will go out on a date with or I will give you a kiss if you want” Reggie said winking at Kail and he was blushing red.

Duel  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Chazz  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“I will start of first lover boy I draw I activate my field spell angel’s ring and I summon my Hecatrice in attack mode and I play two cards face down and I activate double summon to summon my Seraphim Blaster go on loverboy” Reggie said winking at Kail.  
“my name is Kail not lover boy my turn I draw I summon my Snoww, Unlight of Dark World in attack mode then I activate graceful charity I draw three cards as long as a discard 2 of them now I activate monster reborn to bring back summoned skull and now I activate my premature burial to revive Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World from the graveyard and now I play one card and I end my turn” said kail  
“thank you loverboy I draw I activate my trap my ultimate summoning I summon my Sacred Spirit Parmal then I pay up 1000 life points to summon Sacred God Parmal then I tribute them to summon The Splendid Venus and I pay 500 to summon Athena by tributing Hecatrice and Seraphim Blaster and because I have 4 fairy monsters in my graveyard I can summon Archlord Kristya now my three monster attack ” said Reggie  
“I draw I summon big eye in attack mode I tribute him and one fiend in my hand to summon darkness neosphere I use my fiendish overwhelm power by paying off half of my life points I can summon any fiend monster ignoring summoning requirements so I summon Lava Golem but he won’t be on the field I tribute him and summond skull and Snoww, Unlight of Dark World to summon demonic king Dabura in attack mode his effect is it gains 1000 for every fiend in the grave and on the field so he has about 10,000 now end this duel” said Kail. Reggies life points hit zero.  
“so what you want a kiss or a date?” Reggie asked Kail worried Kail will only want a kiss. Kail smiled “will you go out with me” kail asked her and she nodded and gave him a big kiss on the lips  
2 hours later   
Reggie and kail were on their date and they decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend  
Next time   
Jaden: can’t wait for the tag team me and Seika on a team wonder who we will duel against  
Jesse: me and sega on a team again I like it  
Rakaia:the first time me and Luna on a team  
Bastion: time to see who is the true queen and king  
Kail:the next chapter gx tournament tag team don’t miss out


	10. gx tournament part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is short because it was not much to do

Chapter 10: gx tournament part 2 tag team  
I changed the issue you have 10 cards monsters and 10 traps on the field  
The next chapter will have a spirit festival like in season 1 Jaden and Rakaia will have a rematch they will have 8000  
The teams are Jaden/Seika, jesse/sega and Rakaia/Luna and kail/reggie  
The second stage of the tournament is a tournament the last four teams getting ready. “let’s have a rematch Sega this time we both have help in this duel” said Rakaia  
“DUEL” shouted Jesse, Sega, Rakaia and Luna  
Rakaia and Luna   
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Sega and Jesse  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
At Jaden and Seika location  
“Duel” shouted Jaden, Seika, Kail and Reggie  
Reggie and Kail   
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Jaden and seika  
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Back to Jesse and segas duel  
“let me go first first I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite now I use it’s effect to tribute it to summon gem knight crystal and I end my turn with two face downs” Jesse said “who will have the next turn” Jesse asked. “I will go next dear I summon my gladiator beast Hoplomus in defence mode and I end my turn with three face downs” Sega said.   
“I draw I summon my cave dragon in defence mode and I play one card face down.” Rakaia said. “I will make the next move I am hoping I get a good card, I draw I summon my harpies brother in defence mode then I play one face down and I end my turn sorry Rakaia this is mine and your first time we team up for them they have a lot so they know how to work together perfectly” Luna said   
Rakaia and Luna   
LP: 8000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 0  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Sega and Jesse  
LP: 7200  
Cards in hand: 1/1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 4  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 1  
“It’s my turn again I draw I activate card of sanity I summon my crystal beast amethyst cat then activate graceful charity I draw three cards as long as long I discard two now I activate monster reborn to revive crystal beast topaz tiger from my graveyard then I use my spell card premature burial to summon my crystal beast cobalt eagle and I end my turn” said Jesse.  
“that is a worthless turn, Jesse” Rakaia said to jesse smirking. “I draw I summon gladiator beast Andal I attack mode then I used double summon to play gladiator beast seuctor in attack mode I activate gladiator’s resolve and equipped it to secutor it has 1400 and how I use my indomitable gladiator beast it increases by 500 for this turn attack Lunas monster now” said Sega. “how do you attacking Luna” Rakaia shouted at Sega.   
“I end my turn my seouters effect he returns back to my deck but I can get two gladiator beast so I choose my gladiator beasts Alexander and Octavius” Sega said helping out her fiancé out. “good work Sega we need to start drilling throught their life points we have 7200 to their 8000 in our next turn we will start attacking on our next turn” Jesse said to Sega.   
“If you love birds stopped talking we are still dueling” Rakaia said to jesse and sega.  
“my turn I draw I summon my red eyes black chick I trbute that for red eyes black dragon and I activate inferno fire blast magic card you lose 2400 life points then I tribute my black dragon for red eyes darkness dragon now attack Jesses his eagle” Rakaia ordered “I activate magic cylinders your attack is deflected back to your life points so you lose 3000 life points” Sega shouted.  
“my turn now I summon my harpies lady then I activate Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters then I activate my field spell mountain and I end my turn  
Rakaia and Luna   
LP: 5000  
Cards in hand: 5/5  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Red eyes darkness dragon 3000atk  
Harpie lady sisters

Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 0  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 0  
Sega and Jesse  
LP: 4800  
Cards in hand: 1/1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Cards face-down: 0  
Continuous Spell Card: 0  
Continuous Trap Card: 4  
Cards Removed From Play: 0  
Field Spell: 0  
Graveyard: 1  
“my turn time to start drilling through your life points I draw I activate gem knight fusion to fuse my three gem knights in my hand to summon my Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond that is not all I summon my Gem-Knight Emerald then use lady brilliants effect to tribute emerald to summon my Gem-Knight Master Diamond I use my card of destruction we all send all cards in our hand to the graveyard and I have all crystal beast on the field and in my grave I can summon my rainbow dragon to segas field I use rainbows effect by sending three crystals to the graveyard it gains 3000 attack now attack rakaias red eyes” Jesse said smirking. “that really hurts Jesse really dangerous team work” Rakaia said in pain. “is that all jes?” Sega asked Jesse and he smirked. “I summon my shining crystal now I synchro summon to summon my rainbow shining dragon this is the first time you saw that right Sega” Jesse said.

“my turn I Gladiator Beast Arbela and the time for a synchro summon From fallen comrades, a legendary beast rises! His rage knows no bounds! Behold his strength in all its glory! Synchro Summon! Unleash your extraordinary might, Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts” Sega said. “this is not going to be good” Rakaia said. “I tribute it for my Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts hybrid mode and now I activate grave fusions I can fuse two monster in the graveyard I fuse rainbow dragon and tibursica to summon rainbow Tiburscia” said Sega  
Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts hybrid mode  
(BEAST-WARRIOR/EFFECT]  
ATK/3500 DEF /3000   
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set Must be Special Summoned by Tributing face-up "Tiburcia Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts you control During either player's turn, you can destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field, also you can negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. When this card destroys a monster by battle and send it to the Graveyard:lt gains ATK equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. If this card is sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon1 "Tibur Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts from your Graveyard  
Rainbow Tiburscia   
Card-Type: Synchro/fusion  
Attribute: Light | Level: 12  
Type: Divine-Beast  
ATK: 4400 | DEF: 2500  
Description: "Rainbow dragon and Tiburscia, Hybrid of the Gladiator Beasts  
This card gains 500 ATK for every crystal beasts, gladiator beast and advanced in the graveyard and on the field. Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters that would target or destroy this card, and destroy that card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand or field to your Graveyard to Special Summon this card.when it destroys a monster by result of battle it can again  
“time to end this duel tiburscia, rainbow shining dragon, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond and Master Diamond attack them and end the duel” shouted Sega and Jesse. Rakaia and Lunas are destroyed and their life points hit zero and Jesse and Sega won the duel but they went back to New York to plan their wedding so they said goodbye and went back home.  
Back to Jaden and Seika  
“I will start of first I draw I activate my three copies off two-man cell battle then I send them to graveyard to summon Hamon, lord of striking thunder in defense then I activate my card of sanity it allows me to redraw my hand then I play three cards face down and I end my turn” Jaden said “my turn I activate Jaden’s traps then I send them to the graveyard to summon his Uria to his field, I summon my fiendish warrior then I use my magic card clone to summon three of them and I tribute them to summon raviel to his field then I use my magic card king and queen’s power here how it works if my teammate has three monster I can summon three monster with the same stars ignoring summoning requirements so I summon my wicked avatar, wicked dreadroot and wicked eraser and I end my turn” said Seika  
“My turn I draw I play three cards face down and I summon big eye in defense mode and I end my turn” said Kail scared facing six god cards. “I draw I play three cards face down and play happy fairy and I end my turn” said Reggie. “I draw now attack my gods and end this turn” said Jaden   
Next time  
Jaden: wow the spirit festival I know what I will wear  
Rakaia time for a rematch between me and Jaden finally can’t wait


	11. jaden vs Rakaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few chapters to go

Chapter 11 rematch: the king vs the prince  
The final chapter of my new chapters it will be like supreme king vs dark Rakaia (Rakaia when he becomes dark)  
Jaden is in his room getting ready for the festival and he decided to put on his armour he worse as the supreme king and when he put it one he looked at the mirror then he activated the golden eyes and he put the face plate down and he walked out in his king’s clothes.  
“wonder what Jaden will wear this time wonder if he will have that stupid clothes again” Bastion said “hey Luna where is Rakaia he should be here by now, nice clothes a skimpy harpie lady clothes (think of japan version) Rakaia will love that” Alexia asked her soon to be sister inlaw. Reggie came there in a dark magician girl outfit and kail is perving on her.  
Rakaia arrived in a much darker version of his slifer clothes and he saw Lunas clothes and he starts blushing at his fiancé’s appearance. “love the outfit, Luna” Rakaia said to Luna touching her bear skin then he pulled her into a kiss and he accidently groped her boobs during the kiss and Luna moaned into the kiss and she keep the kissing going until they needed air. “Sorry Luna for grabbing your boobs” Rakaia said to Luna but she smiled and gave him a kiss on the check “it is okay wander what Jaden will dress up as” Luna asked Rakaia. “you see Luna, Jaden has a wardrobe with the armour of the supreme king I won’t think he will have it on” Rakaia answered Luna then they saw Seika as Elemental HERO Burstinatrix. “hey guys what do you think of my outfit?” Seika asking her friends of her appearance. “it is good, it should have been the skimpy version for Jaden” Rakaia said teasing Seika and everyone started laughing at Seika’s face blushing “don’t worry I will tonight for Jaden I wear slutty clothes” Seika confessed to her friends smiling.  
Jaden finished the last touches to his deck and he started walking out and syrus is waiting for him and was shocked at Jaden’s clothes. “Jaden Is that you and why are you wearing it?” syrus asking Jaden “yes it is me and I want to, Syrus can you keep on chanting he is the power same as you Kenzan” Jaden asked them and they nodded.  
Syrus and Kenzan ran there before Jaden because he is walking slowly.  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
“He is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power, he is the power”  
They chanted  
Then Jaden arrived  
“I arrived I am sorry I am late” Jaden said to them and he saw Seika’s look and he lifted up the face plate and he was staring at Seika. “I really love the clothes, are you going to wear the slutty version tonight” Jaden asked Seika and she smiled at it. “yes it is the amour you are wearing suits you perfectly after all you are a king” seika said flirting with Jaden. Then Jaden pulled Seika in a kiss and seika is enjoying Jaden’s display of affection. “my queen, you look really sexy can’t wait to marry you” Jaden says to Seika watching her blushing then jaden touching her body admiring his fiancé’s beauty. “save it for the bedroom, Jaden” Rakaia said to Jaden watching Seika and Jaden flirt with each other. “you can’t talk I saw you and Luna flirting and kissing” Seika said smirking at Rakaia. And him and Luna started blushing,  
“so Jaden what is going to happen in this festival this time last time it was that dark magician girl?” Seika asked Jaden. “it will be a duel between me and Rakaia when we become evil to see who is worse” Jaden said to Seika.  
“Jaden I challenge you to a duel” Rakaia challenged Jaden. “very well I accep t we will duel in 2 hours” Jaden said.  
A kid wears the Academy's Ra yellow First Year uniform with his Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left arm. His Deck holster is located on the front of his hip and a Wears the female Obelisk Blue uniform with her Duel Disk on her left arm, with her Deck holster located on the front of the left side of her hip. Talking to someone wearing Wears the standard female Obelisk Blue First Year uniform, with her Duel Disk hooked to her left arm. Someone looks like zane and syrus wears the First Year Obelisk Blue male uniform, with his Academy-issued Duel Disk hooked on his left arm. His Deck holster is located on the back of his pants, hooked to his belt. 16-year-old girl turquoise eyes Dark blue, straight waist-long hair, worn loose and with bangs covering most of her forehead At Duel Academy, she wears the Obelisk Blue Female uniform with a dark blue undershirt. Outside of Duel Academy, her outfit consists of a navy blue T-shirt with white trimmings on the collar, sleeves and the hem of the shirt; a pair of black cargo pants with a black belt, as well as a pair of white and navy blue shoes. She carries her Duel Disk on her left arm, with her Deck box strapped to her pants.  
“hey did you hear Rakaia and Jaden are going to have a rematch if two hours wonder who will win” Lucas said to his friends “I think Rakaia will win Jaden may be the best but Rakaia is better” Neveah said. “I am not sure about that, something happened to Jaden during this last year made him twisted you saw how he was like he was ruthless and he stopped having fun what do you think Kristine, Terrence who will win?” Rose asked them.

“I don’t know who win they are the top duelist dragons vs heros” said Kristine. “Jaden rivals Zane’s skill we will find out I am expecting it to be Jaden” Terrence said to them. “we should watch the duel lets go” said Lucas then they went to the dueling arena and they saw Jaden and Rakaia in different clothes 

Duel arena  
“Duel” they shouted  
"Now I'll start off by playing this! Dragon Zombie in attack mode!" Rakaia yelled as he placed his card on his duel disk. Suddenly, a white light shot up in front of Rakaia, revealing to be a decayed dragon that stood in front of him growling at Chazz.  
Dragon Zombie  
Card-Type: Normal Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 3  
Type: Zombie  
ATK: 1600 | DEF: 0  
Description: A dragon revived by sorcery. Its breath is highly corrosive.  
"Hmph not your usual start off I see." Jaden retorted as Rakaia just smirked at him.  
"You're right. It's not, but it's nothing short of the same result." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "You just better be ready." He said coldly as he placed another card on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Double Summon and since you know what it does, I don't have to explain!"  
He pointed at his monster on the field. "I tribute my Dragon Zombie to bring out this!" Rakaia yelled as he picked up one more card from his hand. "My Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as his Dragon Zombie disappeared and in its place, a horrific zombie version of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared. It let out a loud roar towards the sky and then set its sights on Chazz and gave him a deadly glare, causing Chazz to grit his teeth in return.  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon  
Card-Type: Effect Monster  
Attribute: Dark | Level: 7  
Type: Zombie  
ATK: 2400 | DEF: 2000  
Description: You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't hurt you, well not too much." Rakaia said as he picked up another card from his hand. "Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Rakaia ended as Jaden just glared at him.  
Rakaia  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000  
Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 2  
(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
Jaden  
LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field – 0  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 0  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“my turn I draw I activate my double dark fusion magic card by paying 500 life points I summon two evil heroes behold evil hero lighning golem and evil hero inferno wing” Jaden said  
“not them they are really dangerous their effects are lethal” Syrus said  
“I use golems effect once per a turn I can destroy any monster on the field regardless of attack points like thunder giant and when he goes attack his life points directly” Jaden said  
“not so fast I activate mirror force your monsters are gone” Rakaia said but it didn’t destroy them. “how mirror force should of destroyed your evil heroes unless dark fusion has an effect” Rakaia said to Jaden. “yes it does magic, traps and monster effects don’t work on cards summoned by dark fusion or double dark fusion and dark calling” Jaden replied Rakaia  
Rakaia  
LP – 1600  
Cards in hand - 2  
Monsters on the field – 0

Face-down Cards on the field – 1  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 3  
Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon

(Monster Card - Dragon Zombie)  
(Spell Card - Double Summon)  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“ I summon my evil hero infernal gainer in attack mode your turn” Jaden said  
“Syrus how dangerous are those cards and what are they and how Jaden got them?” Luna asked Syrus about them, Syrus looked down in shame.  
“those cards were created from jaden’s darkness when everyone was send to the stars and they were the supreme king’s fusion cards the effects of evil heroes are dangerous.” Syrus answered.  
“you Jaden almost won in that turn that is not how the supreme king dueled he was ruthless” said Axel and jim agreed. “jim, Axel what are u doing here?” Syrus asked. “we just want to watch the duel hopefully jaden don’t be taken over by the power” Jim said.  
“I draw I summon hound dragon then I use my pot of greed I draw two extra cards I use my graceful charity it allows me to draw three cards along as I discard two cards I activate my monster reborn to revive my Powered Tuner now I synchro summon my Swift Chaos Dragon then I use my field spell mountain it gains 300 attack points so he gains 300 attack points he has 2800 then I use my black pendant so he gains 500 now attack his infernal gainer” said Rakaia and jaden lost 1600 life points. “I am not done yet I activate mystical space tythoon to destroy it so you lose 500 life points” said Rakaia  
Jaden  
LP – 1900  
Cards in hand - 5  
Monsters on the field –2  
Evil hero inferno wing  
Evil hero lightning golem  
Face-down Cards on the field – 0  
Spell Cards on the field – 0  
Trap Cards on the field – 0  
Cards in the Graveyard – 5  
Cards Out of Play – 0  
Field Spell – 0  
“ you will pay for that I activate my dark fusion I fuse my yubel and evil hero Malicious Edge to summon the card that defeated Evil HERO Malicious Fiend I am not done yet I use my own monster reborn to revive my evil hero Malicious Edge now I use my dark calling I fuse my evil hero Malicious Edge and my Gaia Plate the Earth Giant to summon evil hero dark gaia” Jaden said  
“crap the card use the card to send me to the stars” Jim said.  
“his attack is zero” Rakaia said “my monsters attack points is the fusion material so he has 5400 i use my spell card devil hero king ritual by sending it to the graveyard I can use it some other time. I end my turn ” Jaden said  
“I tribute my two monster to summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction all cards removed from the field and for each one he gains 300 attack points now attack and I end my turn ” said Rakaia

Jaden  
LP – 400  
“I activate my spell card king’s mercy you can play 5 monsters in defence mode then I summon elemental hero neos without a tribute because necroshade is in the graveyard then I activate my Sealed in Chains bye bye neos and avian and clayman and my Sparkman in my hand to summon my Devil Hero Dark Emperor in attack mode” said Jaden  
Devil Hero Dark Emperor  
Level: 10  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
LORE: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effects of "Sealed in Chains". When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can negate the effects of all Effect Monsters on the field, excluding this card. You can Tribute this card to destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters. (You gain Life Points equal to the combined DEF of the destroyed monsters.) You can only activate this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase.

“that card you used before against christan” said Alexia  
“now I use my spell card effect change I change the effect to my turn so I tribute my devil hero dark emperor and I gain the defense points of your monster so four thousand extra live points” and I end turn  
“time to end this Rakaia I use my ritual card from the graveyard by removing all my heros from the graveyard so I banish him to summon my devil hero: King of Darkness in attack mode” Jaden said  
Devil Hero king of Darkness  
Level: 12  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 5000/5500  
LORE:  
Can only be summoned by devil hero king ritual if gains 300 attack points for every hero and neospaien banished  
Rakaia lost  
“good work Rakaia” jaden said to Rakaia. Seika dragged Jaden to his dorm and she put on a skimpy elemental hero burstinatrix and she made out with him and Jaden is enjoying it the same thing happened to Rakaia with Luna

“hey Syrus can I talk to you?” Mindy asked Syrus. “yeah what’s wrong mindy?” Syrus asked her  
“Syrus do you have a girlfriend” Mindy said blushing. “No I don’t” said Syrus then Mindy gave him a kiss on the lips. “I will Syrus” said Mindy and Syrus is smiling at it

Few hours later with Reggie and kail  
Reggie pushed him down on his bed and started to unbutton her shirt.  
"W..wait, what are you doing?" Kail asked while covering his eyes. Reggie grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his eyes before pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to his eyes. She grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her tits. "Do you want these?" Reggie asked  
"Shhh…" Reggie shushed as she put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I just, I just really need this, will you do this, for me?" Kail didn't know what to say, but at the end of the day, when the fourth sexiest girl in the school  
"Okay" Kail said before kissing her on the lips. Reggie was a bit surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss with passion. They moaned into each other's lips as Kail wrapped his arms around the small of her back, caressing her lovingly. Reggie opened her lips just a bit to allow her lover to slip his tongue into her eager mouth.  
Reggie felt like she was on Cloud nine as she and Kail made out on her own bed, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Okay, time for some fun" she thought. She got off of him and pulled him up off the bed. "Hey, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Reggie quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop.  
She grasped his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, feeling him. "Oh, yeah, that feels nice" he moaned out loud. "Yeah, you like that?" she asked. "Uh huh" he said nodding. "Then you'll love this" she said before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Kail smiled and put his hands on her head, stroking her hair to show his appreciation for her actions.  
She started to take him deeper into her mouth, working his thick shaft with her tongue, feeling the veins of his cock, her lips creating a tight and pleasurable seal as she attempted to deepthroat his dick. Pulling back, she tongued the tip, eliciting a moan from Kail, before engorging on him again. Every few minutes, she would pull back up and pump him slowly, increasing her speed whenever he asked her to, or turning her head so the head would press up against the side of her mouth, stretching her cheeks out while letting him face fuck her.  
Despite all her amazing actions, she had not been able to stuff all of him in her mouth. Letting impatience and lust get the better of him, he got a good grip on her head and forced the rest down her incredibly tight gullet. "What the fuck!" she thought but she quickly took this as a challenge and slapped his hands off her head before bobbing up and down on his dick as fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" Kail exclaimed, the pleasure overwhelming him as Reggie took the entirety of him down her throat again. Reggie enjoyed the wet slopping sounds of oral sex, and Kail's moaning that filled the room.  
Soon, Kail's attention turned to Reggie's massive tits as they bounced in rhythm with her bobbing. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him.  
"Huh, was that not good enough?" Reggie asked, worriedly.  
"No, that was excellent but how bout you put these to good use?" Kail said, reaching down and grabbing her tits. She got the point and laid down on the floor. Kail kneeled on top of her, placing his erect dick between her DD tits. She pushed them together as tight as she could before he started thrusting into her cleavage.  
"Ah shit, they feel as good as they look" Kail remarked as he thrusted into the sleeve her tits provided for him. He was long enough that the tip of his dick reached Reggie's mouth so she stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of him, each time bringing him that much closer to his climax.  
"Oh god, gonna cum" Kail warned her. "That's okay, cum on me" Reggie said.  
"Fuck, this feels so fucking good, so soft, shit…here it comes, open up Reggie" Kail grunted.  
He shot his cum all over her beautiful face, and into her hungry mouth before getting off of her and helping her up. "Mmm… your cum tastes pretty good." Reggie remarked, swiping whatever cum was on her face and licking it off her fingers. Kail blushed at her actions, making Reggie giggle. "So, you want to finish this in my room?" Reggie asked. "Yeah sure." Kail said. "Great."  
The pair quickly got dressed before leaving Kail’s ship cabins to continue their actions. Once there, they tossed their clothes wherever before making out on Reggie's bed. Parting lips, Kail looked down, ogling Reggie's breasts. "What's wrong?" Reggie asked. "It's just, well, I didn't get a chance to admire these yet." Kail responded as he buried his face into her magnificent chest. "Oohh, you naughty boy, you like those don't you?" Reggie teased. "Not like, I love em." Kail said.  
He put a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, earning a soft groan from his lover. He grabbed the other breast and fondled it gently, switching between breasts. "Yes, just like that, rougher." He squeezed them together and licked both nipples at once. Reggie felt amazing, noticing that Kail was at full mast again, she trapped his dick between her creamy thighs and laughed a bit when he started to thrust slowly.  
Kail left her breasts, leaving little kisses up Reggie's neck before spreading her legs, placing his head near her womanhood. He licked her slowly, drawing a long groan of approval from Reggie. He licked her more quickly while rubbing her clit, sending sensation of pleasure up her spine. He soon replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly putting it in and pulling out, a tad faster each time. One soon became two and two became three until. "Ahh, ahh, I... I'm cumming Kail.. uh.. uh.. ah, yes just like that, here it comes, ahhhh!"  
She squirted his face with her cum, drenching him with fluid. "Oh, that was really good Kail" Reggie remarked. Kail tasted her cum, just as she did, liking the taste. He lined up the tip of his dick with her soaking pussy. Looking up, he saw a nod and started to insert it in slowly, trying to not hurt her too bad. Reggie cringed at the pain, her eyes watering, her body shaking, but she told him to continue. Soon, all seven inches were in and pain gave away to pleasure.  
"You can start moving now." "Okay" Kail slowly pulled out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan from the two. He rocked his hips back and forth, increasing his pace each time until he was a good pace for Reggie. "Yes, yes, just like that, oh fuck, you're so big, stretching out my little virgin pussy, you like that, tell me how I feel."  
"Ah, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet, you pussy is squeezing me so hard, ah shit, fucking gripping my dick." "Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Reggie moaned sexily. Kail easily complied, fucking her as fast as he could, his eyes glued to her tits which bounced back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed a tit and licked the nipple before swirling his tongue around the areola and latching on.  
The luxury room filled with sounds of moaning, and the slapping of skin on skin, the occasional plea of "harder" and "faster" and praise of Kail's actions. Reggie was breathing a sigh of relief that these rooms were for the most part, sound proof, and it's not like other girls haven't snuck boys in before so whoever could hear them wouldn't think much of it.  
Soon, he hit her g-spot, which was about to make her scream. Kail quickly stuck a few fingers in her mouth to quiet her. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves, over and over again, pushing Reggie over the edge. She took his hand and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, pulling Kail by the hair."Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, make me cum Kail!" Reggie whispered into his ear. Kail nodded, kissing her on the lips, and proceeded to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He threw head back, curled his toes in pleasure, closed his eyes and focused on making the girl under him cum for him. "Yes yes just like that, ….oh fuck me, ah shit I'm cumming!"  
Kail opened his eyes as Reggie's pussy clamped down on him like nothing he could imagine as she came, convulsing and shuddering at her orgasm. The sight of her spread eagle underneath him, her face in a silent "o", her hair sprawled out on the pillow, pushed him over the edge.  
He quickly pulled out before pulling Reggie's head up to his dick. Reggie opened her mouth and he shoved himself in. She bobbed back and forth while working him with her tongue. "Ah, ah, can't hold back anymore, cumming!" He came inside her inviting mouth, Reggie swallowing a steady stream of cum. She released his dick and stroked him, coaxing a few spurts on to her breasts.  
"Oh my god, wow, you're good" Kail said. "What are you talking about, you did all the work." Reggie replied. "Well maybe you can return the favor." Reggie looked down to see, to her shock, that he was still as hard as rock. She looked up questioningly. "Hey, I'm with the hottest girl in school, how can I not be hard?" She giggled and pushed him back down.  
She turned around so her ass was in her face. Kail got the cue and started to lick at her. She leaned down and stuck his dick in between her tits and pumped him quickly. Kail stopped momentarily, the pressure on his dick making him moan in pleasure. He went back to work with renewed vigor, sticking his tongue as far as it would while grabbing her round bubble butt, digging his fingers into her ass cheeks.  
After of few minutes of licking, and tit fucking, Reggie got off before turning around and placing his erect dick at her pussy. She lowered herself on him in one quick motion, getting a groan of approval from Kail.  
She started to bounce on his cock, gathering speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Kail propped himself up and Reggie leaned down, her breasts hitting his face every time she came down on him. Reggie was loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out from his girth, and how much attention her tits were getting from Kail. She gasped when he thrusted up when she went down, the impact driving him that much deeper each time.  
"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big, filling me up so good." "Ah, Reggie turn around would you?" Not wanting to question him, she turned around. She was on her knees, her back to him, dick still up her pussy. "Shake that ass" Kail commanded. Reggie nodded and rocked her bubble butt, his dick entering her at a new angle, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.  
The guys at the academy only noticed her amazing rack, but never her long sexy legs or her plump, heart shaped ass. "Idiots" he thought. He went back to focusing on his lover, silently groaning at the feeling of her amazingly tight pussy massaging his dick. "Hope he likes the show" she thought. The position was wearing her out quickly so she got off and got on her hands and knees. Kail looked at her and she gave him a "come here boy" look.  
He grabbed her waist, positioned himself, and plunged back in to her awaiting pussy. Not wasting time, he hammered into as fast as he could, the previous positions bringing him close to climax. "Oh yes yes… just like that, fuck me, fuck meee" Kail continued to piston in to her, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, pulling back, wanting to dominate her. Reggie was surprised that he pulled her arms back but her breasts were bouncing wildly which turned her on.  
Kail let go a few minutes later, her head falling on the mattress. He stood up and started to thrust downward into her pussy which was still hanging in the air. This new feeling brought Reggie back into focus as wave after wave of pleasure racked her mind. "Fuck, he is a machine" she thought.  
"Ah, god, so tight, have to cum again." He pulled out and turned her over placing his dick near her breasts. Reggie grabbed her tits and squeezed them around him and moved them up and down in different directions, one up, the other down until he shot another load all over her face, his cum dripping down onto her breasts. "Ah, shh, fuck, you are so good" Kail complimented.  
"Yeah, but you're not tired are you?" Reggie asked. Kail nodded no. "Good, we are not done until you cum in me." Kail got off the bed and sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Well, hop on"  
Reggie got up, walked over and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing right into her asshole. "Fuck, ah shit that hurts." "Just relax, it'll pass" She sat there for several minutes before moving. "Aww… yes, yes, oh god, you're so big, stretching my ass so much" she whimpered. She jumped up and down on him, tits bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Kail did nothing. All he could do was stare at her bouncing tits, not that he could do anything else.  
Her ass was tight. It was so incredibly tight, all thoughts were erased and the only things he could do as she rode him for all he was worth was stare at her heaving tits, and revel in the pleasure that being squeezed by her ass provided. "Oh my god, gonna cum, ah it feels so good, oh shit!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Yea, me too, let's go together alright." "Okay" She reached down and rubbed her clit while he grabbed both her tits, fondling roughly, manhandling her breasts. "Ah shit, gonna cum, cum with me Kail" "Okay Reggie" They kissed passionately, as they came, moaning into each other mouths, riding out their climaxes.  
Reggie leaned on Kail, a wave of euphoria coming over her. "You were amazing" she remarked. "So were you" he said, kissing her forehead. He got up and carried her to bed, his cock still in her. They laid down together and kissed each other on the lips before falling asleep”

Next morning  
“good morning honey lets do it again” said Reggie. “ok Reggie” said Kail  
"Hmm," she replied looking up. Once her head was free from his shoulder Kail planted a kiss on her lips. He caught her by surprise; he could tell by how she opened her mouth. He took advantage of her surprised state and invaded her mouth with his tongue. "Mm," she muffled. Kail continued to explore her mouth, laying claim on it before conquering the Galligeta Queen's tongue. Reggie having come to her senses returned the kiss and tried to combat Kail's tongue with her own, but it was too late. As hard as she tried she could not overcome Kail's tongue and found herself at his mercy.  
His hands brushed the golden locks one more time. He felt how silky it was. 'She must take good care of it,' he thought.  
"Mm," Reggie moaned into Kail's mouth. Her loins were heating up and he was only kissing her. If he started touching more of her sensitive places she may have melted from the flames of passion and lust building up in her womanhood. The kiss came to its end after about a minute and a half. Reggie found herself still imprisoned in its clutches. Her lips were still puckered up for a kiss. She didn't even know she was doing it until Kail's laughter snapped her out of it. She quickly turned red from embarrassment. "I see someone is horny," she said.  
"Like you can talk after you were kissing thin air." This earned him a glare from Reggie which quickly made him shut up. "Hey you did promise me something good," he reminded her in a husky voice.  
"True, I did promise you. I better keep it then," she said in the same sensual tone from before. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's surprise and I want to see the shock on your face." Kail was still reluctant to follow her instructions, so Reggie glared at him with lust and yearning. "Please, Kail-kun," she said in low sexy tone.  
With his cheeks turned red from arousal Kail closed his eyelids, eagerly awaiting his prize. She checked to see if Kail had truly closed his. Reggie waved her right hand in his face. Kail made no attempt to move. She threw her fist back into a punch and stopped short of hitting him. Like before Kail made no attempt to move. Now she knew his eyes were closed. Curving her lips into a smile the blonde got off the bed.  
Reggie quietly and quickly took off her shirt before removing her blue skirt. She couldn't stop grinning, but knew she had to for her treat. She forced the smile down and put on the most seductive expression she could muster, pouting her lips and closing her eyelids half way. "You can open your eyes now."  
Instantly his eyes shot open. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open. "A-Reggie," he said mesmerized. Reggie was standing before him in a red flyaway baby doll, with red V-string thong to boot. It was held together by spaghetti straps, it had ruched cups and rhinestone heart at the bust that barely contained her large breasts. They covered her nipples and a little of surrounding area. The rest of her mounds were naked. There was slight opening just below her bust in the middle which completely exposed well tone stomach and curvy figure. It looked like it was made of nylon and it was see through (well everything except her cups, but considering how her chest stuck out it seemed pointless not to have the cups be see through). There Reggie was her brown eyes overflowing with raw animal magnetism and pure lust that made her look slutty yet classical.  
"So do you like it?" she asked in what had to be the sexiest voice he had ever heard.  
"Are you kidding? I fucking love it!" he screamed. Kail jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. Overcome with lust the Ra duelist student grabbed Reggie and pushed her against the wall and slamming her into it.  
"Kail, calm down that hurt," she complained. Kail started attacking her neck, leaving it with feverish kisses on her throat then traveling to the sides of her neck before sinking his teeth into the side. "Ah, Kail," she moaned. She was not expecting that course of action.  
Kail sucked on her neck for a bit before finally unleashing it. He took notice to early stages of a hickey. The brunet took some primal satisfaction of marking his lover. "Tell me when did you get this number?"  
"I got while I was studying abroad. When I saw it your face came to mind, so I bought it," she answered. Kail crushed his lips onto her own recreating their kiss from earlier. Both sets of hands frantically traveled in the other ones hair.  
He broke the kiss to question his girlfriend more. "Why red? I mean blue is more of your color," he pointed out. She initiated the kiss. Like Kail, Reggie's kiss held just as much passion and force as before. However her hands found themselves to Kail's abs and stroke them. She marveled at how muscles were forming on the Saiyan hedgehog.  
The blonde ended their kiss this time. "Red is your color. I thought it would be sexier if I wore your color. Am I wrong?" She said the last part barely above a whisper.  
He couldn't help, but laugh at her question. The answer was so obvious. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Baby, you were right as usual."  
That tone made her shiver. Kail's fingers wrapped around the string of Reggie's thong, he pulled them down until they were at her feet. He bent down to his knees. "Kail, what are you doing?" She soon received her answer not in words but with his next action. Kail spread her legs apart. His eyes took notice of Reggie's beautiful pink womanhood. Up until this point he never really stopped to observe it. He would just place his digits into it or jam his penis in there. It was odd to see a vagina up close. It almost looked like it was breathing. He could feel the heat coming from it. The scent it was giving off was simply enchanting.  
He was reminded about the delicious taste from before. His tongue lavished the lips of her pussy. "Umm," Reggie cried lowly. This felt different from his fingers or even his cock. That didn't mean it was bad on the contrary it felt most pleasant.  
Kail's tongue washed over her folds. Reggie shuttered this time in delight. The organ continued to tease her lips bringing out more enjoyment from Reggie. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Umm, Kail," she cried again. Kail swirled his tongue into tiny circles around her pussy successful stimulating it and also making her leak.  
His labor was finally rewarded with the Reggie's juices. Kail quickly sucked it up and swallowed it. 'This is just as sweet as I remember it,' he thought.  
"Ah, ah yes, oh Kail," Reggie continued. Her hands found themselves in the brown locks once more. She ran her fingers through there trying to keep control of herself. She found the task more difficult with each stroke of Kail's tongue. She continued to secrete juices, which Kail continued to eat up.  
He was finding it more troublesome to drink the juice coming out. 'There has to be an easier  
'Can I really do that?' he asked her.  
The Ra duelist did as he was instructed. His tongue invaded Reggie's lips and pushed her folds back.  
Reggie's brown eyes snapped opened in ecstasy. She threw her head back at the wall. The blonde let out a loud moan. "Aaahh!" This new sensation was intoxicating. She could feel her folds being lavished, her insides were coated in his salvia, and his tongue sucked out her wetness. Her grip on Kail's hair grew tighter. She pushed his head against her pussy even more trying to get him even closer to it. "Kail, this feels…. oh god this feels so good. " Her knees were becoming wobbly. Her trembles of pleasure were becoming more frequent. Her arousal was growing with every passing second. 'I'm nearly there,' she thought.  
Kail's licks and sucking was becoming wilder and more desperate. He freed his tongue from her insides and renewed his circles of her outer layer. This time his tongue hit her exposed clit. "Uh!" she cried even louder than before. Kail went over it again and gained similar results. "Ah, ah, ah oh god this feels so….good." Emboldened by Reggie's continued moans of pleasure Kail placed his mouth by her clit. He placed his lips on it and sucked on it. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the fairy duelist as she rode an enormous orgasm. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed.  
Her juices came flowing out. Kail made sure to consume every last drop. Reggie no longer had any strength left. She collapsed onto the floor, landing on her knees. Her eye lids remained half opened, while her mouth opened. She made no sound, but her lips moved as though she were unleashing a large cry of pleasure. Her mind was still plagued by the orgasm she had just experienced. The blonde's cheeks became very flushed.  
"Ha…..ha….K-Kail," she breathed out from exhaustion and satisfaction.  
Kail was still savoring his girlfriend's addictive nectar. He swirled it around in his cheeks in order to allow every part of his taste buds to absorb it. Once he achieved his goal he swallowed it.  
Kail nodded his head in agreement with her. 'Reggie's taste is out of this world.' He wiped his lips in case he missed any of the juices from before. His manhood was throbbing so badly that he feared that it might burst. The pain was excruciating. 'Shit, what is this pain?' Kail hastily unbuttoned his pants then pulled his penis out. Unfortunately that did not relieve as much of the pain as he had hoped. 'God, why does it hurt so badly?' he wondered.  
His blood was boiling. In fact he was pretty sure he was so hot that his blood was evaporating and turning into steam. 'You are doing this! What the hell is your problem!'  
Kail was about to bring her back when he felt something wrap around his dick. The saiyn hedgehog down to see a clearly aroused Reggie staring back at him. "K-Reggie," he cried in surprise. He had nearly forgotten she was there.  
She stroked his long length with her fingers. Her pink and thin tongue licked her lips in hunger. "Look how hard your cock is. It's actually throbbing. " The tips of her fingers danced on the hardened skin. Even this gentle act was causing Kail to cringe in pain. "Does that hurt you?" Her voice was dripping with desire. This made his erection harder and more painful. "I am so sorry, Kail-kun. I caused this didn't I?"  
Kail nodded his head. His head was feeling dizzy now. It was a good thing he was on the ground or he was sure he would have fallen.  
Reggie continued to play with Kail's dick. "Is there something I can do?" He eagerly nodded. "There is?" she said in mock surprise. "Whatever could it be?"  
"Reggie, please don't joke around," he pleaded.  
Reggie kept her act up. "I'm not joking around. If I can help you just tell me what I can do. "  
He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over his body. "Suck me off. " His voice was low and weak.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you. "  
"I said suck me off!" he shouted.  
"Oh that. " Kail frowned at his girlfriend's own sadistic act. Reggie wrapped her other hand on his hard length. She started to rub it slowly. Kail closed his eyes. This did not relieve his agony. If anything it increased it another tenfold.  
Seeing her boyfriend's pain expression brought something out of Reggie, something dark. 'I think I am enjoying this,' she thought. Her hands went back and forth at such a slow pace that a turtle would be moving faster. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Kail just gave her a mind blowing experience, but something was telling her to make him suffer as much as possible. It was the strangest thing.  
"Reggie, stop it!"  
"You want me to stop it? I thought you wanted me to help you?"  
"I said I wanted a blowjob, not a handjob!" The brunet tried to force his penis into her mouth, by pushing her head down. Reggie pulled away and avoided his head.  
Reggie got to her feet and walked past Kail. The Saiyan hedgehogstudent could not follow her because of pain between his legs kept him anchored. She swayed her hips sensually, making sure he was watching her nice plump bear ass. The Galligeta Queen quickly turned around depriving him of the sight he was obviously enjoying. She could see the rage building up in his eyes and it excited her.  
"What's wrong, Kail-kun? Do you want to have your way with me?" Her words were laced with pity and condescension. Her hands cupped her own barely covered breasts. Kail widened his eyes in surprise. "Do you want my big breasts to sandwich your huge cock? As she said her words Reggie started massaging her own breasts. She pinched her own nipples making them erect from the thin red material of her baby doll. "Ah," she moaned aloud.  
'This is torture,' he thought.  
The blonde continued to play with her breasts, moaning as loudly as she could. Kail having become desperate started to rub his own dick. As soon as he rubbed his hand against his manhood he felt a jolt. "Ouch!" He was forced to let go of it.  
Kail was at his limit both temper wise and pain wise.  
"Aaahhhh!" Reggie moaned. This brought Kail's attention back to her. Her left hand moved from left mound and went inside of herself. She had two fingers pumping into herself fiercely. The right hand continued to play the right mound. "Kail," she moaned his name. Reggie's hazel eyes were fully closed as she enjoyed herself. "Oh yeah, oh Kail!" she continued to moan.  
Hearing his name escape from her lips was intoxicating. The severe throbbing was becoming stronger, but Kail was finally able to resist it. His need for release was over powering his pain.  
"Ooooh, yeeessss, Kail!" she moaned out. Her fingers became covered in her juices. This didn't feel nearly as good as Kail's tongue. It was like she trying to put a band aid on gunshot wound, but she wanted to push Kail over the edge. Make him so crazy with lust that he couldn't take it anymore. "Kail, ommmmmmmmmmmega!" Reggie imagined Kail's tongue lavishing her folds and sucking up her fluids. "Ah, ah, ah, Kail!" Reggie pushed herself against the door. She continued to finger herself vigorously. "Mmmm!" Her right hand moved to her rhinestone heart, un-cuffing it and allowing the bust to open. With the rhinestone gone her cups fell off; exposing her large assets.  
At the sight of Reggie's exposed breasts his mouth started to water. Now her hand pushed her mounds together, pinching her nipples while her other hand continued to finger her. Unable to take anymore Kail forced himself up now completely ignoring the pain. He ran over (yes he literally ran) towards the blonde.  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him coming until it was too late. Kail practically tackled her into the door. Her eyelids shot opened. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend's unusual glowing yellow and green eyes. She could feel the burning lust coming off his entire being. Reggie's lips curved into a half grin. "Do you want to have your way with me?" she asked again. He merely nodded as though he were afraid to speak. "Then take me," she said.  
The saiyan did just that. He sloppily shoved his dick into her drenching yet hot pussy. His ear picked up her cry, but he didn't care. No, the only thing he cared about was taking her. Kail lifted her off her legs to get better access. She must have known what he was doing because her long legs wrapped themselves around his waist.  
His lips went to Reggie's ears. "You want me to take you? Well I'm going to take you so fucking hard that you aren't going to be able to walk properly for a week," he whispered. Before the blonde could react he started pumping his waist into her savagely.  
"Oooohhhhh!" she moaned. His hands greedily grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as hard as he could. "Ah!" she screamed. He was squeezing so hard that he may actually leave hand prints on them. "So hard and rough," she stated.  
Kail invaded her pussy with his pain throbbing manhood. He slammed her against the door then pulled her off and slammed her against it again. He repeated this process over and over. His dick forcefully pushed her folds apart, almost as if it was beating against the pussy. It sucked it in trying to fully consume it. "Your pussy remembers how good my dick feels!"  
"Oh...O-Of course…..it…..does…..I've become…addicted to….that wonderful cock of yours," she moaned. Kail picked up speed which caused her to stop talking until she adjusted to it. "Y-Your cock…..is….so big and…..hard…..I….can't live…..without it now!"  
"That's good…..because I can't…live without…..this pussy!" His thumb flicked her right hardened nipple. Wanting even more access Kail spread her legs even more. His balls were now hitting her inner thighs.  
"Ummmm! Yeeeeaaah, ooh, yeeesss!"  
"T-that's right, scream as loudly as you want! I don't care who hears you! Your screams make my dick twitch!" He felt her walls closing in on his manhood, letting him know she was about to come. "Do you like be fucked against the door!"  
"Y-Yeeessss!" she moaned her reply. Reggie met his thrusts with her own thrusts. She wanted him to go even deeper.  
"You liked being fucked against the door like a slut!"  
"Yeessss! Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm not a slut who opens her legs for anyone. I-I am only doing this for you! I only want to do this with you!"  
"W-Why only me?" he asked while playing with her breasts.  
"I-I only want…..to be…..with….you! I only have feelings…for…..for…for you!" Reggie finally came. "I only love you Kail-kun," she repeated with the same ecstasy as before.  
Surprised and touched by her answer Kail stopped for a moment. "Reggie," he uttered.  
Her hands went on his cheeks, holding his head straight. Their eyes met then their lips. Reggie kissed him, but this kiss was not desperate or full of desire. It was tender and loving. Just as quickly as it happened it ended. "Don't ever forget that, Kail. "  
"I won't, not ever. "  
"You are still hard. You still need to get release yourself. Let's go. " Her hips buckled against his.  
"Ah," Kail moaned this time.  
"Come on baby. I'll help you get what you deserve. Fuck me to your heart's content. "  
"You are just too much," he simply stated.  
'I'll say. I love our mate, Kail. She knows how to keep you and by extension me satisfied. '  
He renewed his pumping with the same ferocity and speed as before. The room was once again filled with Reggie's cries of pleasure. The door was taking the worst of their love making. The fairy duelist’s back was bouncing off of it as though it were a basketball. In the morning she would definitely feel this, but for now all that mattered was the mind blowing sex she was enjoying.  
"Oh yes, Kail! Right there, keep it up!"  
Reggie's eye bulged out of her sockets. Her hands grabbed his hair. This was unlike anything she had experienced from their previous times. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Her lungs felt as though they would erupt. "ooooooooooommmmmmmega!"  
His hips were pumping into her's with such power that even nature would pale in comparison. His new found speed rivaled lightning itself. Kail was reaping the benefits of super saiyan 2 power. His pain had long stopped and now his penis felt only warmth of her nectar and tingling pleasure building up. At his new pace it was mere seconds before Reggie's walls closed on his manhood again and she erupted once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!"  
"I'm not…..done….yet…brace yourself," he told her. He was almost there, but for he did he was sure he could make her cum at least two more time, perhaps three with the supernatural power he as packing. He planted a quick hot kiss on her lips and went back to work.  
She came for a fourth time. His mouth went to her assets, munching on them. "MMMRMET MOOM," he moaned.  
"Uh, uh, aaaaaaahh!" Another orgasm came over her. Reggie wasn't sure how much she could take. Her head was light and her strength was gone. Exhaustion had snuck up on her. Now it taunted her. 'He's too much, but I can't get enough. I want him to keep ravaging me until I can't stay awake. '  
Kail bit down on both of her nipples forcing another scream for her. His supernatural thrusts had succeeded in bringing her to the edge twice and now it was working on her sixth time. "  
K-Reggie, I-I'm nearly there…I'm about…..about…to c-um!"  
"M-me too, L-let's cum…to….together!" she pleaded.  
Kail slowed down his thrusts so as not to cause her to cum before he did. They continued to thrust into one another, moaning and striking whatever their hands could touch until finally their dame's broke. The pair came together allowing their moans to escape their lips.  
"Ha…..ha…..ha….that was great, Kail," she praised. Reggie planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Ha…ha…you….were…amazing yourself…making me crazy with lust….I'm so tired."  
"M-me too."  
Kail carried them to his bed and fell on it. He pulled the covers over them and they gave into exhaustion, falling asleep.

The end of this chapter  
The next chapter will be most of the reason of season 4 until the duel between jaden and yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter will be the longest series of weddings i will list the weddings in order now  
> isabella/Atticus  
> Sega/Jesse  
> Jaden/Seika  
> Luna/Rakaia  
> Bastion/Alexis  
> Syrus/Mindy  
> Chazz/Blair


	12. nightshroud and truman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> didn't change anything to nearly any episodes

Chapter 12: Nightshroud and Trueman   
This chapter will have nearly the rest of season 4 only the duel with yugi and paradox will the rest   
I used the summaries of the episode because there is no change to any of these episodes   
In Domino City, a small boy named Tsutomu cries, bemoaning the fact that he can't become stronger as a Duelist. His eyes briefly glow blue, and a strong wind comes through his window, blowing his cards onto the ground. He goes to pick them up and his "Gigobyte" card turns black. Trueman appears before him and informs him that his grief, anger and pain has tainted the card. He recommends that Tsutomu accept the darkness in his heart - in this way, he'll become stronger. Trueman disappears, taking the form of the whirlwind of black cards again, and engulfs Tsutomu. His parents go to check on him, and Tsutomu tells them not to worry, but to follow him to the World of Darkness.

At Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler announce the start of the graduation Duels. Crowler explains that the third-year students' goal is to obtain one hundred points through Dueling. A loss earns one point. A win against a first-year student earns one point, a win against a second-year student earns two points and a win against a third-year student earns three points. Each student may only Duel the same opponent one time. Once you earn one hundred points, the last requirement for graduation is met. However, students may continue accumulating points past one hundred. The student with the most amount of the points at the end of the year will receive a replica of Yugi Muto's Deck, provided by Industrial Illusions.

When Jaden returns to the Slifer Red dorm, he finds a group of students waiting for him. A second-year Obelisk Blue student named Daigo Sorano challenges him, stating he's always dreamed of Dueling Jaden and informs him that the large group of second-year Obleisk Blue and Ra Yellow students behind him also wish to Duel him. At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Alexis, Syrus and Chazz find themselves similarly popular targets, as students crowd around, wishing to Duel them. Atticus is also attempting to find an opponent, and is then cornered by what appears to be the entirety of the girl's dorm, save Alexis, who all wish to Duel him.  
List

The list in Axel's van.

The Duel between Jaden and Sorano begins, and Sorano mentally thinks that he's studied Jaden's strategy and believes he has a counter that can defeat him. Sorano is playing a Horus Lockdown Deck, and Summoned "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" by the end of his first turn. This card can negate the activation of Spell Cards, so Sorano believes that will prove to be the key victory, since much of Jaden's strategy revolves around "Polymerization". Axel is sitting a van in Domino City, several computer monitors around him detailing the residents of Domino. One by one, the names of the residents begin to vanish. He calls KaibaCorp, but there is no answer, and it shows a list of employees on clipboard, which vanish one by vanish, leaving only Seto Kaiba's name behind. The city appears completely empty save for Axel himself.

At the Duel, Jaden plays "E - Emergency Call", which is negated by "Horus", but Jaden reveals he knew that would happen, and uses the opportunity to remove "E - Emergency Call" from play to Special Summon "Spell Striker". Sorano then seals the effect of Trap Cards with "Royal Decree", and reduces Jaden to 1000 Life Points. He then activates "Sealer Formation" to add "Stop Defense" to his hand during his Draw Phase. He is happy and confident since on his next turn he'll finally defeat Jaden. Jaden however says that he has evolved his dueling since he first got to the academy. He then wins by using "Contact Out" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" after destroying "Horus" with "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" via Contact Fusion (which does not use any Spell or Trap cards). After his loss, Sorano wanders through the forest, wondering how his calculations failed him. Because of his anger, his Deck turns black, and Trueman appears before him. Sorano questions who he is, and he responds that he was awakened from the darkness of Sorano's heart. He changes his form, now looking identical to Sorano himself, and states he'll need to get rid of the original. He activates his Duel Disk.

Jaden defeats a Ra Yellow student using "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and then notices a flock of black birds over the forest. Trueman defeats Sorano, attacking directly with "Dark Archetype" to win. The black birds swoop down on him. Jaden has a vision as his eyes change to the bichromatic style of Yubel, and he sees Sorano and other students engulfed in blackness and asking for help. His next Duel is supposed to start, but Jaden tells them all they'll have to continue tomorrow, and calls Tyranno Hassleberry to follow him. The two run off. They arrive where Sorano was defeated by Trueman, and find a pile of black-tainted cards. Jaden receives a call from Axel, who informs him of the strange going-ons in Domino City, and requests Jaden join him there. Jaden tells Hassleberry to locate Sorano, and runs off towards the docks. On his way, he calls Chancellor Sheppard, telling him it's an emergency, and he's borrowing one of the school's speedboats. Axel sees Tsutomu and attempts to question him on what's happening as he's the only resident Axel has located. Tsumotu runs, and leads him into a trap. He's surrounded by what appear to clones of Tsutomu, and they merge into their true form – Trueman.  
Trueman confronts Axel in Domino City, with Axel asking what Trueman has done with the residents of Domino. Trueman responds by saying to ask him through a Duel, and they activate their Duel Disks. Axel activates a camera hidden in his Duel Disk to record the Duel, so a record of this incident will exist no matter the result. The Duel begins, and Trueman Summons "Dark Psycho Eye" via the effect of his "Dark Archetype". Having received information from Jaden Yuki about Trueman's strategy, Axel is prepared with "Buster Trap", which destroys a monster Special Summoned during the Battle Phase. However, this plays right into Trueman's hands, as the effect of "Dark Psycho Eye" triggers upon its destruction, allowing Trueman to take control of Axel's "Volcanic Slicer". This also triggers strange effects in Axel's mind, causing him to believe he's Dueling his own father, not Trueman. Prior to the Duel, Trueman had taken the memory that Axel had of his father's Deck, and used his dark powers to copy its contents and mix it with some of his own cards, furthering the masquerade.T rueman tells Axel to calm down and make his decisions wisely, which is something Axel's father had always told him. He also suggests that Axel is being calm in this Duel - like the time he left his own mother to die on a mountain. Trueman plays "Firewall", "Flame Wall" and "Volcanic Wall", which is a combo that Axel's father had once taught him during training. With this, he is able to negate direct attacks, effect damage and deal damage to Axel by sending the top cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. Axel decides to break the combo by depleting the number of Pyro-type monsters in Trueman's Graveyard, so that "Firewall" cannot activate. Axel Sets "Volcanic Mine" and "Switch Off", the former would allow him to Special Summon "Bomb Tokens" to Trueman's field, which all be destroyed if "Volcanic Doomfire" attacks, while the latter would let him negate the effect of a Continuous Spell or Trap Card like "Flame Wall", which would let the effect damage from the destruction of the "Bomb Tokens" defeat Trueman. Trueman again makes reference to the death of Axel's mother. He Summons "Volcanic Queen" to Axel's side of the field. Axel remembers the time of the mountain, his family have crashed their van, setting the area around them on fire. Axel was the only one out of his family still conscious, and he had to choose between saving his mother or saving his father, knowing he only had time to get one of them out alive. Trueman then plays "The Unchosen One", forcing Axel to choose between saving his "Volcanic Doomfire" or "Volcanic Queen". He chooses "Volcanic Doomfire", which Trueman states mirrors Axel's decision on the mountain - he chose to save his father, not his mother. "The Unchosen One" also thwarts Axel's strategy by destroying his face-down cards and Special Summons "Volcanic Queen" to Trueman's side of the field.

The psychological effects that this decision has on Axel are profound, and he believes he should have simply let himself and both of his parents die rather than choose. Ultimately, Trueman defeats him using "Volcanic Curse" to increase the ATK of "Volcanic Queen" after Axel attacked it with "Volcanic Doomfire". Axel is absorbed into the World of Darkness, and Trueman takes his true form again, and crushes Axel's Duel Disk under his feet, destroying the camera within it. It then shows both of Axel's parents in a mountain hut, alive and well, and reading a letter from Axel. Trueman now takes Axel's form and arrives at the hut, telling his parents that though his father regained consciousness and saved them all, Axel had made the decision on who to save before that had happened. Had his father not revived himself, he would have saved him and left his mother to die. Jaden arrives in Domino, trying to contact Axel via cell phone. Instead, he encounters numerous clones of Axel, who surround him.  
Jaden has arrived in Domino City at the behest of Axel, and begins searching for him. He instead finds himself surrounded by numerous clones of Axel, really Trueman, having taken Axel's form after defeating him. Jaden pushes through them and runs, but then finds himself surrounded again, this time by copies of himself. All of them activate their Duel Disks, when an armored car comes driving through, moving through several of the clones, who disappear in a scattering of black cards. The driver opens the door and pulls the real Jaden in, and as the clones attack again, the two escape on the back of a motorcycle hidden in the trunk of the van. The clones take their true forms, with multiple copies of Trueman appearing, with one commenting that as long as Jaden has Yubel's powers, he will be difficult to deal with. One of them compares the situation to a scene from Alice in Wonderland, stating that it wasn't the Queen's army that invited her there. By this, he means that they will not pursue Jaden, but wait for him to fall into a trap.  
Jaden arrives at the KaibaCorp building, and his savior reveals himself as Sartorius. He stated that Nightshroud's invasion has begun, and asks Jaden if he would let him check his Deck, saying he should be able to see if any of Jaden's cards have already been infected with Nightshroud's power. He hands Jaden's Deck back, saying it looks fine. He recommends they take one of KaibaCorp's helicopters back to Duel Academy, as with Domino City empty, the next target would be the island. Sartorius reveals that the assault has likely already begun, and in the forest of Duel Academy, Taigo Sorano is defeating various students, and another Trueman then copies their form, erasing the originals by absorbing them into the World of Darkness. They reach the floor where the helicopters should be, but none are there. Sartorius challenges Jaden to a Duel, and reveals that if either attempts to leave the room before the Duel ends, bombs placed around the building will explode. Jaden uses Yubel's powers, attempting to see if Sartorius is possessed, but he is not. Sartorius apologizes, but reveals that he has to do this, as Sarina is being held hostage.

The Duel begins, and Sartorius activates two Trap Cards - "Tour of Doom" and "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny". The former prevents a player from Summoning monsters in any way, depending on how it lands. It lands so that Sartorius, would be unable to Summon, but the latter card lets Sartorius Summon a monster from Jaden's Deck to his field. He chooses "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool", which he reveals he had slipped into Jaden's Deck when he had checked it earlier. With "The Fool" on the field, the effect of "Tour of Doom" is reversed, meaning Jaden cannot Summon, and Sartorius is permitted to choose which effect he wants to use for all his cards. Jaden is subsequently left defenceless, as he is unable to switch the Battle Position of "The Fool", it cannot be destroyed in battle, and it is immune to card effects. As Jaden is quickly reduced to 1000 Life Points, he questions where Sarina is being held, but Sartorius blames himself for her capture. With his powers of prediction gone when The Light of Destruction left him, he couldn't predict that she would be in danger. Sartorius activates "Sowing of the Fool", which will send cards from Jaden's Deck to the Graveyard every turn.  
Jaden suggests he and Sartorius stop their Duel and find a way to save Sarina. Sartorius responds that it's too late for that. He reveals that after he lost the ability to see the future, he thought his life would be peaceful - but he was wrong. After Sarina was captured, Sartorius determined that he needed to search for even greater power than what he had lost, for if he doesn't, he can't protect his loved ones. Sartorius believes he has the Duel the won with "Tour of Doom" and "Sowing of the Fool", but Jaden bypasses the effects of "Tour of Doom" by Summoning monsters during Sartorius' turn instead of his own. He plays "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" and plays "Transcendent Wings" to evolve it into "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and destroying Sartorius' monsters.  
Sartorius has a backup plan though, he Summons "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler". With it's upright effect, it can attack twice per Battle Phase and gains the Piercing ability. Combined with "Sowing of the Fool", Jaden loses another thirteen cards from the top of his Deck. At the beginning of Jaden's next turn, Sarina manages to psychically contact him, though he has to use Yubel's powers in order to see her. However, Sartorius himself cannot see her, and yells for Jaden to take his turn. Sarina urges Jaden to use his power to save Sartorius - not her. If Jaden wins the Duel, she should be able to contact Sartorious once the darkness around his heart is dispersed.

At Duel Academy, Jaden's friends are troubled. Each of them has Dueled at least ten people today as part of the Graduation Duels, but none of them can remember who they Dueled, nor locate their names on Duel Academy's roster - which appears much smaller than it should. They can all remember there being more students, but nothing about them. It's nighttime now, and Tyranno Hassleberry is still in the forest searching for Daigo Sorano and having no clue why Jaden wanted Hassleberry to find him in the first place.

Since Jaden cannot target "The Fool" with his own card effects, he devises a plan to destroy it. He Summons "Miracle Flipper" using "A Hero Emerges", and when it's destroyed, it moves to Sartorius' field. Jaden then activates "Hero Blast", using it to destroy "Miracle Flipper", who can destroy a monster on the opponent's field if it is itself destroyed via a Spell or Trap effect. Since "Miracle Flipper" was on Sartorius' field, he must activate the effect, as and as "The Fool" is the only monster on Jaden's field, he must destroy it, as "Miracle Flipper's" effect is mandatory. Without "The Fool" on Jaden's field, Sartorius cannot select the position of cards, and it is he that is forced to discard thirteen cards from the top of his Deck via "Sowing of the Fool".

Sartorius ponders if the destruction of "The Fool" has ruined his destiny, with Jaden responding that Sartorius should know better than anyone that no power can control destiny. Sartorius counters by telling Jaden that he should know the allure of power more than anyone - having been controlled by The Supreme King. Jaden responds that such power no longer seduces him - and that power shouldn't be used to fulfill one's own desire, as his eyes turn to the bichromatic style of Yubel once more. Now able to Summon monsters, as "Tour of Doom" landed upside down, Jaden defeats Sartorius using "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" and "Reverse of Neos" attack directly with "Elemental Hero Neos". With that, Sartorius begins to fade into the World of Darkness, and Sarina appears, with both of them thanking Jaden for freeing them from the pain of reality. However, the explosives around the building begin to go off as Jaden searches for a way out.  
As the KaibaCorp building in Domino City explodes around him, Jaden searches for a way out. He escapes in a gondola, but the rope snaps, though he manages to jump to a second gondola - whose rope also snaps. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" using Yubel's powers to manifest the spirit physically. Neos saves him, and Jaden makes it back to the motorcycle that Sartorius has used, and takes it, heading for the docks to find a way back to Duel Academy. Back on the island, Trueman has taken the form of Daigo Sorano, and challenges many Duelists using his numerous clones. All accept, as they are having problems finding opponents for the Graduation Duel, due to the disappearance of those that Trueman has already defeated.

Hassleberry is still searching for Sorano in the forest, and one of the Trueman-Sorano clones appears to challenge him as well. He suggests that Hassleberry stop hanging around with Jaden, and states that in doing so, he looks down on younger students. Hassleberry replies that that's absurd - Sorano was the first friend that the made at Duel Academy, even though Sorano was in Obelisk Blue and Hassleberry in Ra Yellow. Trueman attempts to exploit the darkness in Hassleberry's heart, but is unable to, and he comments he didn't expect there to be anyone able to resist him besides Jaden. Realizing that Sorano is really Trueman, Hassleberry accepts his challenge, and both activate their Duel Disks.

Back in Domino, Jaden seems to be fatigued, and nearly drives Sartorius' motorcycle into the ocean, but he jumps off in time. Jaden meets who appears to be another clone of Trueman, but this one acts differently, even expressing concern for Jaden's current condition. Convinced that it's Trueman, Jaden begins a Duel with him. Trueman Summons multiple Crystal Beasts and Jaden realizes that he must have already defeated Jesse. Trueman responds that he will attack to wake Jaden up. During Jaden's second turn, Trueman activates "Mine Blast" which sends his final three Crystal Beasts to the Graveyard, and the activates "Rainbow Gravity" to Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon". When he attacks with it, "Polymerization" flies out of Jaden's Graveyard, and a dark aura disperses from it. Suddenly, Jaden can see clearly - he's not Dueling Trueman, he's Dueling Jesse. Having gotten Jaden's senses back to him, the Duel ends. Jaden determines that his "Polymerization" card was infected by the darkness in "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool".

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus appears, and tells Jaden and Jesse that both of them overcame the darkness in their own hearts - and together, they should be able to stop Nightshroud. At Duel Academy, the Duel between Trueman and Hassleberry is underway, and Hassleberry has been reduced to less than half of his Life Points by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". Hassleberry Summons "Hyper Hammerhead" and attacks "Horus", reducing his own Life Points to 200. However, the effect of "Hyper Hammerhead" returns "Horus" to Trueman's hand, and thus Hassleberry can play Spell Cards again. Using "Spacetime Transcendence", Hassleberry removes Dinosaur-Type monsters in the Graveyard from play and Summons "Tyranno Infinity", whose attack points increase for each Dinosaur removed. Since he can't attack this turn, as his Battle Phase has already ended, Hassleberry plays "Dino Blast", dealing Trueman 1200 damage.

Trueman again determines that there is no darkness in Hassleberry's heart for him to exploit - so he'll just have to create some. Trueman creates a vision in Hassleberry's head, and takes him back to his "past life" as a Tyranosaurus Rex. However, as such, he is a carnivore - and thus feeds on other dinosaurs, which is something that Hassleberry had never given much thought. Trueman then suggests that the dinosaur bone implanted in Hassleberry's leg is the bone of a dinosaur he ate in his past life. He then causes Hassleberry to hallucinate that he's been attacked by the dinosaurs he supposedly consumed in his past life. He then continues the Duel, and resummons "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" and plays "Burial from a Different Dimension" to return three removed Dinosaur-Type monsters to Hassleberry's Graveyard, thus reducing the ATK of "Tyranno Infinity" to 1000. He attacks, wiping out the rest of Hassleberry's Life Points and absorbing him into the World of Darkness. Elsewhere, Jaden and Jesse are en route back to Duel Academy in a speedboat.  
“so how is Sega, Jesse?” Jaden asked Jesse teasing him “what about you and Seika” Jesse answered back.  
Dr. Crowler is grading test papers in his office (while talking in the cadence of Beethoven's 5th), and comments he seems to have few to grade these days, but decides not to think about it too much. He then hears a gruff voice utter the word "Darkness". In the forest, Trueman, still taking the form of Daigo Sorano, has just defeated Syrus in a Duel. Syrus falls to his knees, dropping his cards, including "Drilloid" and "Future Fusion" to the ground as he is absorbed into the World of Darkness. All around Duel Academy Trueman-Sorano clones appear, challenging everyone they meet to a Duel.

At the pier, Atticus is recording his voice, intending to write a book about his life at the Academy. Chazz approaches him and they both express concern that their memories have been failing them in recent days. Atticus hands Chazz a blank book, stating that it used to contain the names of every girl at Duel Academy who had written him a love letter. In front of the school, the Trueman clones comment that less than half of the students remain, and that they no longer need to blend in, so they resume their true forms as they continue their siege. A short time later, Atticus and Chazz encounter the Trueman clones, but manage to escape, and find that other then themselves, the only ones left are Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. Atticus and Chazz offer to distract the Trueman clones while the others escape, stating that someone has to survive the attack in order to relay the information to Jaden, who is still en route to the Academy in a speedboat with Jesse in tow.

This plan proves ineffective, as the Trueman clones target the girls first, and Alexis is defeated at the same point that more of the clones reach Atticus and Chazz. As she is absorbed into the World of Darkness, her cards fly through the air, including "Etoile Cyber" and "Cyber Angel Benten". Atticus' memory of her instantly vanishes along with her. Chazz is defeated as well, and Atticus is left alone. However, the Trueman clones suddenly vanish, and Atticus wanders the school, able to remember taking lessons in various classrooms, but not who taught them. He finds a flyer, which shows the current standings in the graduation Duels - before the assault, Chazz, Alexis and Syrus were in first, second and third place, respectively. Their faces vanish from the flyer. Atticus takes out the Nightshroud mask card, and can hear the voices of his friends from within the World of Darkness. The card transforms, and Atticus dons the mask once more. This allows him a look into what his friends are experiencing, though he cannot contact them. Each one of them is experiencing their greatest fears realized.

In Chazz's case, he is Dueling in the Pro League, and has not yet won a single match. Due to this, if he loses the Duel he's currently in, he will be forced to retire. He draws "Ojama Yellow" and the only card in his hand is "Reload". He debates whether to play "Reload" in an attempt to get a stronger monster, or play "Ojama Yellow" in Defense Position. He opts for the latter strategy, but his opponent Summons "Mad Sword Beast", whose piercing effect depletes the last of Chazz's Life Points. The situation then replays, but this time Chazz opts to play "Reload", but draws "Level Up!", which can do nothing for him. Therefore, he loses in this scenario as well. In Syrus' visions, his brother, Zane is sick, and cannot Duel, so Syrus has been carrying the weight in their "Cyber Style Pro League", but is unable to succeed. In Alexis' visions, she too fails - not as a Duelist, but as a teacher. Atticus removes the mask, horrified, but with his memories of his friends restored.

He exits the school, hearing a gruff voice mutter "Darkness" over and over again. Atticus ignores the Trueman clones that have gathered outside and demands that Nightshroud face him (in the Japanese version, Nightshroud's name was "Darkness"). The Trueman clones move to the side and Nightshroud appears as a man in a mask similar to the one Atticus wore, though this one covers his entire face. The Duel begins immediately, and Nightshroud Summons "Clear Phantom" and explains that his monsters represent an unbound existence, and do not have attributes. Atticus destroys "Clear Phantom" with "Red-Eyes Wyvern", but the effect of Nightshroud's monster destroys Atticus' and forces him to discard the top three cards of his Deck, including "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Nightshroud also activates "Memory Snatcher", meaning Atticus cannot check the cards in his Graveyard.

Atticus is reduced to 1700 Life Points, and activates "Swing of Memories". However, Nightshroud uses his powers to make Atticus forget what cards are in his Graveyard - and he cannot check due to the effect of "Memory Snatcher". Nightshroud claims he only granted Atticus' wish, stating that Atticus always detested Nightshroud, and also held enmity towards the Deck he played while under his influence. He states that no matter what, Nightshroud is part of Atticus. This psychological warfare nearly succeeds, and Atticus almost willingly ends up surrendering, but Jaden and Jesse finally arrive and attempt to intervene. The Trueman clones block them, and Jesse tells Atticus that the powers of Nighshroud don't come from "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", but from the darkness in the Duelist's heart. Jaden states that Atticus overcame his darkness, and attempted to use the Deck for justice instead. Nightshroud states that Jaden and Jesse were left for last because they cannot be absorbed into the World of Darkness, but does not reveal why.

Their words reach Atticus, and he recalls the name of his monster - "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", and Special Summons it with "Swing of Memories". It is destroyed during his End Phase, but Atticus removes the "Red-Eyes Wyvern" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon it again. Nightshroud assumes that Atticus is already aware of who he really is. Atticus responds that he must be the only other person to have the powers of Nighshroud - Yusuke Fujiwara. Nightshroud removes his mask, confirming this.  
tticus is glad to see that Yusuke Fujiwara is alive, as he has assumed he had died during his experiments. When asked why he did what he did, Yusuke replies that in the World of Darkness, there are no winners, no losers, no loneliness, no suffering - only a sense of unity. He says that all minds become one and all feelings are shared. He states that a person's dreams, the reality a person truly wishes for is what they will experience in the World of Darkness. Fujiwara appears to be fully under the control of Nightshroud (in the Japanese version, Nightshroud's name was "Darkness").

Atticus is unconvinced, and the Duel continues. Fujiwara activates "Clear World", and four crystals appear in the sky, which block out the landscape and all of the Trueman clones. Save for the Duelists, only Jaden and Jesse remain. Fujiwara reveals that "Clear World" forces both players to deal with a different negative effect depending on the attributes of the monsters they have face-up. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is a DARK-attribute monster, and the player cannot declare an attack with a monster of that attribute face-up while "Clear World" is active. Fujiwara states that both attributes and personality are unneeded things in the the World of Darkness. He then activates "Clear Sacrifice", removing the "Clear Phantom" and "Clear Rage Golem" in his Graveyard from play to Summon "Clear Vice Dragon" without Tribute. As "Clear" monsters have no attribute through their own effects, so Fujiwara is unaffected by "Clear World".

Atticus declares all of Fujiwara's musings to be "nonsense" and states that he is simply ignorant of unlimited potential of humankind. In order to help Atticus see more clearly, Fujiwara allows him to again witness what his friends are experiencing in the World of Darkness. Chazz is once again Dueling in the Pro League and has not yet won a Duel. Should he lose the one he's currently in, he'll be forced to retire. He suddenly finds himself on the street, and is challenged to an Ante Duel by a gang of Rare Hunters. He again has "Reload" in his hand, and is about to draw "Ojama Yellow". Fed up with the situation, Chazz instead draws the second card from the top of his Deck and Summons it - "Masked Dragon". However, he immediately finds himself back in his last Pro League match, and is immediately disqualified for his actions. He is then engulfed in waves of darkness, finally accepting his fate.

Syrus is still attempting to build a "Cyber Style Pro League" with his brother, but cannot carry the weight. He informs his brother, who crumbles to dust as Syrus is engulfed in waves of darkness, he too, accepting his fate. Alexis is failing as a teacher, and after encountering clones of herself who deride her efforts, accepts her fate and is engulfed in the black waves. In doing so, the three are essentially erased from existence as they are assimilated in the World of Darkness itself. Fujiwara attacks with "Clear Vice Dragon", but Atticus activates his face-down "Burst Breath", destroying both monsters. Using "Nihilistic Summoning Technique", Fujiwara Special Summons his removed "Clear Rage Golem" (though with zero attack points) and equips it with "Attribute Mastery" and "Attribute Bomb", declaring the DARK-attribute for both effects. The former will destroy any monster that battles with "Clear Rage Golem" without damage calculation, while the latter will inflict 1000 damage to the opponent when a monster is destroyed with "Clear Rage Golem".

Atticus manages to Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" again, and reduces Fujiwara's Life Points to 200 with "Inferno Fire Blast". Atticus apologizes for being unable to save Fujiwara when he disappeared. Fujiwara attacks with "Clear Rage Golem" and the effect of "Attribute Bomb" would win him the Duel, but Atticus activates his face-down "Red-Eyes Burn", which inflicting the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to both players, thus appearing to end the Duel in a draw. However, this is all revealed to have taken place in Atticus's mind, as Fujiwara looked into to it to determine what Atticus' darkness of heart was, so that he could exploit it. Determining that it was the fact that he couldn't save Fujiwara, the Duel continues from when "Clear Vice Dragon" attacks. This time, Fujiwara discards "Attribute Mastery" with the effect of "Clear Vice Dragon", rendering "Burst Breath" ineffective and winning him the Duel. Atticus is absorbed into the World of Darkness and Fujiwara calmly suggests that the final confrontation between him, Jaden, and Jesse begin.  
After Nightshroud's defeat of Atticus, the Trueman clones move away, allowing Jaden and Jesse to step forward. Honest appears beside Jaden and is glad that his "master" Yusuke Fujiwara is alive. Jaden promises to save Fujiwara from Nightshroud and activates his Duel Disk. Jesse steps in to aide Jaden, and Nightshroud accepts his involvement on the condition that they play the Duel as a Battle Royal. No players may attack on their first turn, so each player Summons a monster and begins Setting cards. Jaden comments that the last time he and Jesse Dueled together was against Yubel and Jesse says he'll never forget that Duel, as it gave him the power of the "Rainbow Dragon".

Nightshroud plays "Clear World" and four crystals appear above as the field is transformed into plains of darkness and the Trueman clones disappear. This card will inflict negative effects to each player depending on the attribute of monsters they have face-up. However, Nightshroud's "Clear" monsters are treated as having no attribute, so the card only affects his opponents. Nightshroud reveals that a player that controls an EARTH-attribute monster must destroy one of his monsters during his End Phase, and a player with a WATER-attribute monster must discard a card during their End Phase. Jesse plays "Trap Strap", allowing Jaden to Set his "A Hero Emerges" card after activating it, and Special Summoning "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to his field. Nightshroud reveals that a player with a WIND-attribute monster on the field cannot activate any Spell Cards. At this point Nightshroud realizes that Jaden and Jesse working as a team to defeat him will makes things a big problem for him in the duel, so he decides to turn them against each other by exploiting their darkness of heart.

Knowing that Jaden may be able to resist by using Yubel's powers, Nightshroud reads Jesse's mind, attempting to find his darkness of heart to exploit it in an attempt to get him to turn on Jaden. However, he is unable to, as the "Crystal Beasts" and "Rainbow Dragon" block his mental path. However, he makes out a shadowed figure in the background - that of Jaden. Nightshroud determines that Jesse's darkness is that he wants to defeat Jaden in a Duel. Nightshroud states that Jaden and Jesse are very similar, and when they combine their powers, they can nearly create miracles. He says that this Battle Royal is Jesse's chance to defeat Jaden. Jesse admits that he does wish to defeat Jaden, and Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", using its effect to attack Jaden directly. Jaden counters with "Damage Interest", giving Jesse back twice the damage he inflicted, while Jesse chains "Damage Capture", increasing the ATK of "Sapphire Pegasus" by the amount of damage he took. However, Jesse uses it to attack "Clear Rage Golem" instead of "Elemental Hero Clayman", much to Nightshroud's shock. Yusuke thinks that Jesse bluffed him about his darkness, but Jesse explains that he does want to defeat Jaden, but that isn't necessarily darkness, it's just something any Duelist would want. Jaden agrees that he would also like to defeat Jesse, but now is not the time.

Jaden and Jesse continue to work together to thwart Nightshroud's strategies, even finding ways to turn the effect of "Clear World" into advantages. Though Jesse wants to defeat Jaden, he aides him to defeat Nightshroud first, in order to repay Jaden for saving him from Yubel, specifically the explosion caused by "Thousand Buster". Jesse helps Jaden Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Jaden uses it and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to successfully reduces Nightshroud's Life Points to 800. Honest again begs Jaden to save Fujiwara, and Nightshroud counters by Summoning "Clear Vice Dragon" - the monster he used to defeat Atticus.  
Jaden and Jesse continue their Duel with Nightshroud in an attempt to save Yusuke Fujiwara at the behest of Honest. Having Summoned "Clear Vice Dragon", Nightshroud attacks, but Jaden saves his "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" with "Hero Shield". Since "Clear Vice Dragon" switches to Defense Position after attacking, and its DEF is 0, Jesse believe he has an opportunity to destroy it. However, Nightshroud counters with "Attribute Gravity", forcing "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to both attack Jaden's "Flame Wingman", as they are all of the WIND-attribute. Nightshroud notes he remembers that Jaden and Jesse stated they both liked to fight each other, so he decides to use this card to grant their wish. With "Clear World" still active, and Jesse controlling the WATER-attribute "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle", he is forced to discard the last card in his hand at the end of his turn.

Jaden also attempts to destroy "Clear Vice Dragon" while it is in Defense Position, but Nightshroud has "Attribute Chameleon" ready, which changes "Flame Wingman" from WIND to WATER, meaning that "Attribute Gravity" forces it to attack "Emerald Tortoise" instead. Nightshroud then claims to Jaden and Jesse that since people have bonds and thoughts, they will have to suffer and struggle to achieve something great. Nightshroud then claims it is better to forget all that. Honest appears, and reveals that Fujiwara could not deal with the death of his parents, and that is what ultimately led down the path to darkness. He claims that they are the ones who forgot about him. After enrolling in Duel Academy, Fujiwara made many friends, including Atticus and Zane. Eventually, his sorrow drove him to tear down his photographs of them and his parents, and begin his research into the occult, after sealing "Honest" away to protect him. Honest states that he never forgot about Fujiwara.

Nightshroud attacks Jaden with "Clear Vice Dragon", but Jesse saves him using "Cut Jewel". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" using "Hero Signal", but "Clear World" forces him to play with his hand revealed, as "Sparkman" is a LIGHT-attribute monster. Jesse then activates "Rainbow Gravity", Special Summoning "Rainbow Dragon" since he has all seven Crystal Beasts either on the field or in his Graveyard. Jesse activates its effect, removing the "Crystal Beasts" in his Graveyard from play to return all cards on the field to the owner's Decks, thus thwarting Nightshroud's combo of "Attribute Gravity" and "Attribute Chameleon". This also stops the effects of "Clear World", so the darkness dissolves and the Trueman clones reappear on the sidelines. Jaden Summons "Honest", hoping to clear Fujiwara's head, but it fails.

Nightshroud Summons "Clear Vicious Knight", whose ATK increases by the ATK of his opponent's strongest monster. He attacks Jaden, but Jesse sacrifices the remainder of his Life Points to discard "Rainbow Dragon" with "The One to be Protected" to negate all damage to Jaden. Jesse collapses, unconscious. Nightshroud reiterates that friendship and bonds are worthless and then he claims that Jesse lost due to friendship.

Jaden first uses "O - Oversoul" to bring back his "Elemental Hero Neos". Next Jaden activates "The Rival's Name", which functions as a Spell Monster, allowing Jaden to treat it is a monster with the same name as one in an opponent's Graveyard. Jaden then asks Nightshroud if hopes and bonds are actually worthless and that Jesse lost due to friendship. Jaden then states that whatever Nightshroud claims is wrong and declares that Jesse's friendship will bring him victory. Nightshroud asks what is he talking about. Jaden chooses "Rainbow Dragon" for the effect of "The Rival's Name". Nightshroud is shocked that "Rainbow Dragon" has reappeared and Jaden states to Yusuke he has not really forgotten "Honest". Yusuke denies this, claiming he had forgotten everything. Jaden states he is wrong there as he can never forget the people important to him. Jaden then uses "Polymerization" to fuse it with "Elemental Hero Neos" and Fusion Summon" "Rainbow Neos".

Yusuke is amazed by the appearance of "Rainbow Neos", but he claims that Jaden can't create a miracle because by the effect of "Clear Vicious Knight", it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of "Rainbow Neos". Suddenly another voice starts to overlap Yusuke's voice and it states to Jaden to disappear into the World of Darkness. Jaden states that Nightshroud has now shown his weakness. Yusuke doesn't know what he is talking about, but Jaden states to Nightshroud that he has been controlling Yusuke as a shadow attached to Yusuke's mind. Yusuke looks at his hand and realizes that Jaden is right. Jaden explains to Yusuke that this is because he already wants to come back to Honest at this point. Nightshroud's hold on Fujiwara begins to weaken as a result.

Jaden uses the effect of "Honest" to return it to his hand. This allows the spirit of "Honest" to go rescue his master. Jaden then discards "Honest", increasing the ATK of "Rainbow Neos" by the ATK of "Clear Vicious Knight". "Honest" then disspells Nightshroud's control over Yusuke. Nightshroud reappears and is angry that Jaden was able to expel him out. Jaden then has "Rainbow Neos" attack "Clear Vicious Knight", destroying it. The attack also vaporizes Nightshroud and all of the Trueman clones. Jesse regains consciousness, but the eclipse has not ended, perplexing them.  
Despite the defeat of Nightshroud, the eclipse has not lifted. Jaden and Jesse hear a growling in the distance, and Jaden goes to investigate, while Jesse, still exhausted from the Duel, watches over Yusuke Fujiwara. Jaden hurries to Duel Academy's computer core, and sees that no one in Duel Academy or anywhere else has been restored. A voice then tells him that they need to settle this once and for all. He heads back outside, but Jesse and Fujiwara are gone, leaving him alone with Pharaoh and the spirit of Professor Banner. The voice speaks to him again, telling him the final confrontation is at hand. He states that he is Nightshroud and Jaden has only defeated a part of him by beating Fujiwara (keep in mind that in the Japanese version of previous seasons, Nightshroud's name was "Darkness").

Nightshroud reveals his true form - a cloaked, skeletal figure, resembling The Grim Reaper. Banner states he can sense the spirits of many people within the sphere of Darkness behind Nightshroud. Jaden asks if Nightshroud intends to take over the world, and Nightshroud states he has no such desire and only follows the logic and truth of the world. Jaden asks if he thinks it's natural for everyone to disappear from existence. Nightshroud confirms this, and states that the World of Darkness represents true peace for many. Nightshroud allows Jaden a look into his world, much as he did for Atticus. Chazz, Syrus and Alexis are shown accepting their failures and Nightshroud states that they have thrown everything away - there is neither hope nor despair in the World of Darkness. Their consciousnesses will fade into one another, and everyone will have "eternal life".

Nightshroud reveals the origins of the universe: in the beginning there was but a single card. The planets and stars were created, and the Earth gave rise to humans, who eventually discovered Duel Monsters, which Nightshroud calls "the origin of the world". Duel Monsters served as a test or a "mirror" of the human heart. Nightshroud compares the human world to the front of a card, with the World of Darkness compared to the back of it. If light remained in the hearts of humans, then peace could be retained on the "front" of the card. However, the hearts of many Duelists became corrupted with darkness, and that darkness seeped into Nightshroud's world. In other words, that was what awakened him to begin with. He states it is natural for his world to replace the human world. He describes himself as a "savior". He also confirms the theory that Sartorius had previously come up with - the events of the previous three years, centered on the island (and the dimensions), served as the final catalyst needed. It is from the darkness of humans that Nightshroud's power derives from, and each human that misuses Duel Monsters causes his power to grow.

Jaden states he acquired his powers of darkness to combat ones like Nightshroud. Nightshroud describes Jaden as a "foreign object", one who has both a human soul and a Duel Monster soul within him. He states that Jaden is not suitable to be absorbed into his world and thus should be eliminated. Jaden tells Nightshroud that his world will never replace the human world, and thus Nightshroud declares he'll defeat Jaden using Duel Monsters - the "origin of the world". Jaden activates his Duel Disk, while five wings sprout of Nightshroud's back - each with a Monster Card Zone and a Spell & Trap Card Zone. Nightshroud plays the "Darkness" Field Spell Card, which lets him Set five cards from his hand and Deck to his Spell & Trap Card Zones. Jaden attacks, and Nightshroud activates "Zero", which also activates "Infinity". With these in play, he may activate any card that sits in the zones between the two. He states that between Zero and Infinity, there is only Darkness. He activates "Darkness 1", destroying Jaden's "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Jaden quickly uses "Relationship" to Summon an "Elemental Hero" with equal ATK to the destroyed "Sparkman", and choose "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to defend himself. At the end of each turn, Nightshroud randomly rearranges his Spell and Trap Cards and Sets them face-down again.

Nightshroud activates the effect of his "Darkness Eye" to Summon "Darkness Destroyer" without a Tribute. Jaden believes that he'll be safe due to Nightshroud's cards being randomly re-Set, but to his and Professor Banner's horror Nightshroud not only successfully activates his Trap Cards, but they are in the worst position possible; all three Traps are between "Zero" and "Infinity". The stacked boosts of "Darkness 2" increases the ATK of "Darkness Destroyer" to a staggering 5300; and it also has they ability to attack twice and inflict piercing damage. Jaden negates the first attack with "Hero Barrier", but the remaining attack of "Darkness Destroyer" destroys "Necroshade" and takes Jaden down to 500 Life Points with one shot. Nightshroud tells Jaden to give up, as there is no one left to believe in his ability to fight.

The spirit of Yubel appears and reminds Jaden that he's not alone - she is always with him. With the effect of "Necroshade" in the Graveyard, Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" without a sacrifice. "Darkness Eye" glows again, and Yubel tells Jaden to act now. He does, and plays "Effect Shut" to destroy "Darkness Eye" since it activated its effect. Yubel explains that the effect of "Darkness Eye" allowed Nightshroud to confirm his Set cards and accuses him of using a cheap strategy for someone claiing to be a god. Jaden attacks, and Nightshroud cannot check his Set Spell and Trap Cards, so he activates a random one - which ends up being "Darkness 1", which is useless without activating "Zero" and "Infinity" first, and thus "Darkness Destroyer" is destroyed and Nightshroud reduced to 3800 Life Points.

Nightshroud states that if Yubel is giving Jaden support, he'll have to sever that connection. He uses the effect of "Darkness Outsider" to Special Summon "Yubel" to his own field. Nightshroud attacks with "Yubel", but Jaden activates "Astral Shift", allowing him to turn the attack into a direct attack, therefore taking none of the Battle Damage that Yubel's effect would have transferred to him, and also allowing him to draw a card that he is shocked to see. Nightshroud proceeds to firm up his defenses by mimicking "Neos" with his "Darkness Slime". Jaden plays "Super Polymerization", discarding "Winged Kuriboh" to fuse "Neos" with "Yubel" to Fusion Summon "Neos Wiseman". He uses its powerful effect to turn the Duel around, destroying "Darkness Slime" and restoring his Life Points by the DEF of "Darkness Slime" to 3000, while taking Nightshroud's down to 1800 by inflicting the ATK of "Darkness Slime" to him.  
Neos Wiseman" appeared to have turned the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Nightshroud in Jaden's favor. However, Nightshroud revives his "Darkness Eye", thus letting him to confirm his Set Spell and Trap Cards once more. He uses "Zero" and "Infinity" to activate "Darkness 1" but Jaden reveals that "Neos Wiseman" is immune to destruction by card effects. Nightshroud states that the will of a single human cannot change the logic of the world and that Jaden has no chance of defeating him. He Summons the "Darkness Seed" in his Graveyard which has the ability to return his Life Points to 4000 during at the end of each turn and cannot be destroyed by battle. Nightshroud states that his "true identity" is "humanity's future". He states that the abnormal weather, endless wars and terrorism make it inevitable that the world will become nothing but a desolate wasteland.

Nightshroud Tributes "Darkness Seed" to Summon "Darkness Bramble", which has the effects of both "Darkness Seed" and "Darkness Eye". Able to confirm his Set cards again, he activates "Zero", "Infinity" and "Darkness 3" to inflict 3000 damage to Jaden. As Jaden begins his turn, Nightshroud activates the combo again, which would deal 2000 damage and defeat Jaden, but Jaden but chains "Quick Summon" to Special Summon "Chrysalis Pantail", Tributing it with "Cocoon Veil" to negate the damage and Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther". Jaden attacks with "Neos Wiseman" but Nightshroud discards "Darkness Raincrow" and Tributes "Darkness Bramble" to Special Summon the 4000 ATK "Darkness Neosphere" which also retains the effects of "Darkness Bramble" and lets him rearrange his Set cards in any order he chooses. Jaden counters by copying "Darkness Neosphere" with "Dark Panther", rearranging Nightshroud's Traps again and re-setting "Darkness". Should Nightshroud choose to activate "Darkness" again, its effect will destroy all of his Spells and Traps.

Though Nightshroud can no longer use his "Zero" and "Infinity" combo, he still has the high ATK of his "Darkness Neosphere". Nightshroud then destroys "Neos Wiseman" with "Darkness Neosphere". Yubel urges Jaden to to use the effect of "Neos Wiseman" to remove her card from play to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos". Nightshroud reiterates that it is hopeless and that Jaden should surrender - he is alone and no one else can fight. Jaden tells him that he's wrong, stating that he's not the strong one. His soul was once drowned in darkness and he hurt many of his friends - but that taught him something - to believe in the power of friendship and the strength of one's cards. Jaden calls out to his friends trapped in the World of Darkness, telling them to fight back by believing in the power of one card and to remember the people they have fought using it. Jaden himself remembers the opponents he fought with "Neos" at his side. His voice reaches them and the scenes where each of them is engulfed by the waves of darkness is replayed but this time they hold up a single card - "Ojama Yellow" for Chazz, "Power Bond" for Syrus" and "Doble Passe" for Alexis. They each accept their futures and know they can struggle their way back up again.

This allows them to escape from the World of Darkness and all of the people trapped do the same. Duel Academy's students are back and they all appear behind him while watching the remainder of the Duel. Jaden draws "Polymerization" and thanks his Deck for all the bonds it brought him. He activates his face-down "Hope for the Future", which lets him discard "Polymerization" to send from his Deck to the Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters for a "Neos" Fusion Monster. He sends "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Then, he performs an "Ultimate Contact Fusion", returning the six "Neo-Spacians" and "Neos" on his field and in his Graveyard to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Divine Neos". He uses its effect, removing the "Neo-Spacians" in his Deck from play to gain ATK and having it inherit the power of "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" to increase its attack further. He attacks and wipes out Nightshroud's Life Points. His hood is blown over in the strike and his true face is revealed - that of a skeletal goat-like creature. He states that even with his defeat he will return as long as darkness exists in the souls of humans. Jaden counters by saying that as long as Duelists believe in their futures, he'll never come back. Nightshroud is enveloped in light and is destroyed along with the World of Darkness. Due to this, the shadows fade away and the sun becomes visible in the sky.  
Next time   
Jaden: finally, me and Yugi duelling can’t wait


	13. yugi vs Jaden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two more to go

Chapter 13: the duel between kings: Supreme king Jaden vs King of games yugi  
This all will be a nearly rewrite of the last two episodes Jaden vs yugi next is yusei, jaden, yugi vs paradox as the last duel

After the defeat of Nightshroud Jaden and his friends were getting ready for their graduation and relaxing. “Hey Rakaia what are you going to do when we graduate?” Bastion asked Rakaia, “I am going to the pros and marry Luna and be happy at last after what happened in my life with my parents and what Crayus did to me, what about you” Rakaia asked him. “I am going go to university and maybe settle down with Alexis” Bastion said to Rakaia. “hey Bastion, Rakaia” Jaden shouted at them “look at who finally appeared the king I thought you will be fucking Seika or did you do that enough?” Chazz said to Jaden. “well at least my girlfriend is our age and way sexier and already did her” Jaden said to Chazz. “jaden you should not say that I don’t say anything about me and Bella” Atticus said to Jaden.  
To the girls  
Seika Is helping her friends putting their stuff away. “so Luna and Alexis you two are going to duel university to be a teacher?” Seika asked her two best friends. “yeah I am don’t know about Alexis Rakaia will be coming with me not to u I but to the town I will be in he will be a duelist there and we will be sharing a house. “I am studying abroad” said Alexis. “what about you Alexia?” Luna asked her sister in-law. “I am going to look for more of my family and maybe be a pro what about you Reggie” Alexia asked Reggie.”I am going to be a pro simple as that” Reggie said to them rudely at them and Seika and Luna glared at them.  
Jaden and his group are waiting for and remembering all their first meeting  
Flashback  
"Never mind that slacker ill deal with you later but could you show our new student some respect" yelled Chrowler as he looked at the new student and smiled thinking he can turn this one into a Oblisk student

Jaden looked at the new student and something caught his eye. He looked familiar like he seem him somewhere before.

"Hmmmm you look familiar do I know you?" he asked questioningly.

The boy looked up at Jaden and smirked.

"Jaden you don't remember me…..its Rakaia!" he said

"WHAT!" Jaden took a step back from the shock and looked at him again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rakaia was an old friend of Jaden before he left duel academy. Those two had been through so much, and after the last ordeal he didn't believe that Rakaia was even alive.

"Rakaia" he said shocking

Flashback end  
Flashback   
"Oh my god" Alexis said shockingly

"What is it Ale...OH WOW!"She said astonished.

"LUNA!" Alexis and Mindy said in Unison

Jasmine just looked at her with the same surprise look her face

Chrowler turned around and smirked at the oblisk walking through his door

"Well now long time no see" he said has he looked her

"Glad to be back" she said with the same tone as Alexis as she walked towards the center of the classroom and caught everybody attention

"Go ahead Luna tell the class who you are most of them know you but I think you need to remind some of these slackers who you are" he said with assurance in his voice

"Sure why not, I don't have a problem with reintroducing myself" she said has she looked up at everybody "My name is Lunamaria Kazehaya ….The real Queen of Oblisk Blue" She said dominantly looking Alexis straight in her eyes with that classroom looking at the both of them  
Flashback ended  
Flashback  
"Whoa talk about pretty." Syrus said slowly as Jaden gave him a quick nudge, and a wink.  
"I think she's your type Sy." Jaden said with a snicker causing Syrus to Blush.  
"I can't believe it." Rakaia said as he stared at them." The two young pro league duelist are…are girls." He said shocked at the fact that he was thinking the great Kaiba himself would make his present at duel academy, but come to find out that it was two girls that stood in front of the class.  
"Girls." Crowler said with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He said again as the first girl took a step forward, and looked at everyone once, and then started to speak.  
"What's up everyone my name is Sega Rivera, and I'm happy to be here with you guys today." She said with a smile, and doing her own little poses showing a peace sign with her hand. Some of the boys started whispering to each other, and the others just stayed silent, and paid attention to what they had to say.  
Sega just smiled, as she waved to everyone. She her Long Dark brown with tints of light brown in a ponytail swung back, and forth slowly.  
Then she looked around again, and caught sight of something. She turned her head back around quickly, and saw Jaden, and the gang, but mostly Jaden. "What are the odds." She said as she smiled at Jaden, who just smiled back confused at what the girl was talking about.  
The next girl took a step forward, and waved to students as well. Her Dark Brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, with Blue Bangs, bangs that looked similar to Alexis swayed back, and forth as well as she introduced herself.  
"The name Isabella Suarez." She said as she did the same thing as Sega did, but this time she looked directly at who Sega was looking at.  
'Sega." Isabella whispered as she leaned closer to Sega. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked. As her eyes fixed on the young Slifer.  
"Jaden" they both said in usion.  
Jaden got a nervous looked on his face as he took a step back, and looked at the two girls.  
Rakaia slightly turned his head towards Jaden. "Hey Jay you know those two." Rakaia asked.  
Jaden slowly shook his head no, and slowly turned to see what Alexis was looking like. And when he turned around Alexis eyes were burning red, as she stared at him.  
"A..." Jaden said slowly as the girls ran from the front of the classroom, and towards Jaden. Isabelle moved Syrus out of the way, and Sega pushed Rakaia to the side causing him to fall over his desk, and land on Chazz.  
Luna, and Alexis looked at each other confused at what was going on, as so was the class.  
"Hey Jaden how ya been?" Sega asked.  
"Yea it's been so long. We haven't seen you since you were about this tall." Isabella said as she showed Jaden when the last time they saw he was about four feet tall.  
Rakaia slowly picked himself up, and used Chazz's head as a step, and stepped off his head, and climbed back over his desk, and looked at the two.  
"Umm hi guys." Jaden said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Long time no see." He said laughing nervously.  
"I take it you know them." Rakaia said as he looked back, and saw Chazz getting up.  
Jaden just nodded slightly, as he got a good look at the two. "Oh yea I know them alright." Jaden said still laughing.  
"Well you're going to have to introduce me later." Alexis said with her arms folded.  
Flashback ended  
At then same time Sega and Jesse arrived at the school thinking of the past when they first met  
Flashback  
Sega smiled gleefully at the guy as she looked at him, and for some reason, she couldn't help let a slight blush creep onto her cheeks.  
"He's cute…" She thought to herself, but quickly shook her head at the thought.  
The green-eyed guy was wearing a Duel Academy uniform: a blue jacket cut above his waist with a lavender-colored long sleeved shirt underneath it and black jeans with a white belt encircled around his waist. He wore brown and white boots and had an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left wrist, with his Deck holster hooked to the back of his jeans. "Ummm…" He mumbled in confusion, scratching the back of his head as he stared at her. "Is there something I can help y'all?" He said, cocking his head slightly.  
"Whose this, Jesse?" One of the kids pulled the guy's sleeves while pointing at Sega.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Another kid said teasingly while the guy glared at him with a slight blush on his face. He quickly shook his head and looked at Sega. Sega, meanwhile, didn't hear the comment; she simply glanced back to see the challengers running towards the fountain.  
Gritting her teeth, Sega looked at the guy and gave him a pleading look. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need your help!" She pleaded with him. "Please!"  
The blue-haired guy looked at her momentarily before giving her a quick smile. "Sure."  
Sega smiled backed. "Thanks. Just follow my lead." She let his arm go as soon as her challengers stopped themselves in front of her with their Duel Disks ready to go.  
One of the Duelists pointed at Sega in a challenging manner. "Get ready to duel, Champ! I'm up first!"  
"No I'm up first!"  
"No I am!"  
"No me!"  
"I LOVE YOU, SEGA!"  
Sega arched a brow at the bickering duelists, clearly amused by what's going on in front of her. Shaking her head, she walked up to them as she spoke, getting eyes on her. "Sorry guys. I told you already, I'm not in the mood to duel anyone. Besides, I promised my boyfriend here–" She turned to the guy behind her. "–That I would duel him today." She stated, giving the guy a flirty kind of wink before looking away from him, missing the blush that spread on his face.  
"WHAT?" The challenging male duelists yelled in shock.  
"Yep," Sega said with a confident smirk and crossed her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but he came to visit me today and I promised I would spend some time with him for the rest of the week."  
Most of the male duelists growled as they glared at the blue-haired guy, making him sweat-drop at all the dark threatening glares he was receiving. "YOU!" They shouted, pointing multiple fingers at him. He flinched under their scrutiny. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE HEART OF OUR BELOVED SEGA! YOU WILL PAY!" They threatened in unison, as multiple Duel Disks were deployed and the sounds of many Decks were inserted. "DUEL US!" They demanded, making the boy hold his arms up in defense.  
"Hey! Back off jerks! Leave him alone!" Sega shouted angrily at the large group, coming to the guy's defense.  
"WE WILL WIN THE HEART OF SEGA AND THEN BEAT HER IN A DUEL!" Those duelists retorted back as a sign of not giving up.  
Sega's right eye twitched at the comment they made, mumbling something incoherent that was directed towards her crazed stalkers.  
The blue-haired guy looked at Sega for a moment. He looked at the kids who hid behind him, clinging to his leg as they were afraid of the mean-looking duelists. He looked softly at them before facing the challengers this strange girl brought with her. "Hey now, that's no way to disown my gal like that." He began with a smile, as everyone including Sega, looked at him.  
Walking up to her side, he casually placed an arm around Sega's waist gently, making her blush deep red at the contact despite her knowing nothing was really going on between them. "A gal as beautiful as this one should be treated with respect." He looked at the blushing mad Sega. If her friends could see her now, they would laugh and tease her to no end; even now, she's sure Tiburscia's laughing his tail off in his Duel Card, sensing the situation she put herself in.  
Sega's fan-boys growled threateningly again. "IF YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND, PROVE IT! KISS HER!" Sega and the guy she just met suddenly widen their eyes. "KISS HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF US!"  
"Uhhh…" Sega and the guy holding her waist looked at each other, faces red as a tomato.  
She could tell he was quite nervous about it too as he looked at her, his green eyes locked to her brown ones, as if he was asking for her permission to do what was asked of them.  
She gave him a look back, one that said, "Let's get this over with." The guy she barely knew his name flashed her a reassuring smile as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, not only surprising Sega of the tenderness the kiss felt to her, but how nice it felt to have another's lips on hers.  
When he moved away, breaking the kiss, she was completely stunned and speechless, and currently trying to gather her thoughts to process what just happened. Meanwhile, as if the kiss had no effect on him, the guy flashed a smile to the obviously shocked group of stalkers. "There y'all go. Proof enough?"  
Flashback ended  
The next morning   
After Alexis speech   
“Syrus truelsdale” shepard called. “Alexia Meiyo”, “Atticus Rhodes”, “Alexis Rhodes”, “Bastion Miswa”, “Chazz Princeton”, “Rakaia Meiyo, “Luna Kazehaya”, “Jaden Yuki”, “Seika Kohinata” Shepard called out to them.  
At night everyone at the graduation even Jaden (I changed it he still gets send back time with Seika it will be after the party)  
“So jaden what are you going to do now?” Banner asked Jaden. “We have the power to connect human and spirit beings. There has to be someone in this world who needs this power” Jaden said then he went to the graduation party  
Everyone was shocked to see Jaden there. “Jaden you are here” Jesse said. “Anderson what are you doing here you should have your graduaton soon?” Chazz asked Jesse he resents for jaden went to the dark world to save him but himself and few of his group of friends. “I graduated months ago I have been living with Sega after all we are engaged” Jesse said. “you and Sega are dating when and how?” Bastion asked Jesse. “we started dating last year” Jesse said then Sega went to them and pulled Jesse into a kiss.  
Everyone is going their way. But Jaden and Seika followed winged kuriboh to the place where Yugi’s deck copied located.  
Then Yugi appeared from the shadows. “You are Yugi” Jaden exclaimed and Seika was shocked at it. “shall we begin? Our true graduation duel ” Yugi said to Jaden. “Our true graduation duel” Jaden said to Yugi.  
“Right, I gave you a card three years ago to test whether or not you’d become a worthy duellist to possess it” Yugi said to Jaden and he was pulling out the card yugi gave him. “you become strong in these past three years and you’re overcome many ordeals that nurtured you into a fine adult” Yugi said to Jaden “However you’re lost something in the process” Yugi said. “Lost something?” Jaden asked Yugi. “Right something very important that you haven’t noticed yourself, you must go and retrieve it. Now go Jaden hold winged kuriboh over that deck. If you do so, an opponent will help you find what you’ve lost. That card will guide to the strongest of the duelist” Yugi said to Jaden. “strongest duelist? One beside you” Jaden said to Yugi. “If you do go, you’ll understand. Trust me” said Yugi. Then Jaden raised winged kuriboh to yugi’s deck then he teleported away. “After that duel the next time he will see me will be with paradox” Yugi said leaving duel academia.  
He does so, and is engulfed in light. He suddenly finds him himself in front of Solomon Muto's game shop and finds a flyer on the ground. It appears he's been transported back in time to just after a second version of Battle City tournament ended, as the flyer announces Yugi as the winner. Yugi rushes from the shop, telling his Grandpa that he's off to school, and bumps into Jaden in much the same way that Jaden did to him when they first met. Yugi does not appear to remember Jaden, and states he doesn't remember giving him "Winged Kuriboh", but comments it does resemble his own "Kuriboh" as he compares the cards. He states that the spirit of "Kuriboh" contacted him in a dream the previous night, and told him that he would soon meet someone whom he must Duel. They find a spot to Duel, and Yugi comments that there doesn't appear to be anyone else around, and Jaden notices the clock has stopped. As they shuffle each other's Decks, Yugi states that he senses something in Jaden, and believes that they are similar to one another. As they move to their Dueling positions, Yubel comments that she's impressed that Yugi could sense her, and also says that his Deck will be a problem, with Jaden replying that he could sense powerful energy coming from it and that it must be the Egyptian Gods.

Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" on his first turn, and Yugi comments he's not seen "Elemental Heros" before. Yugi Summons "Mystical Elf" and Tributes it using "Magical Dimension" to destroy "Flame Wingman" and Special Summon "Dark Magician". Jaden uses "A Hero Emerges" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden states that "Neos" is his ace card, just as "Dark Magician" is for Yugi. He claims that the Duel has yet to really begin.  
Yugi and Jaden continue their Duel, with both duelists having 4000 Life Points, Yugi has "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and "Dark Magician" out, while Jaden has "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden clenches his fist in passion and says if the "Dark Magician" is the symbol of Yugi's Deck, then "Elemental Hero Neos" is the symbol of his. "The Duel has just begun", Jaden says and Yugi nods in agreement, inviting Jaden it bring it on. Since "Neos" and "Dark Magician" have the same ATK, Yugi opts not to attack and ends his turn.  
Jaden Summons "Card Trooper" and uses its effect, sending "Necro Gardna", "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Spark Blaster" from his Deck to the Graveyard to have "Card Trooper" gain 1500 ATK. Next he activates his face-down "Neos Force", upping the ATK of "Neos" to 3300. Jaden explains to Yugi how this enables him to inflict damage when "Neos" destroys a monster, equal to that monster's ATK.  
Jaden orders "Neos" to attack "Dark Magician". Calling Jaden's move thoughtless, Yugi plays "Mirror Force", wiping out Jaden's 2 monsters. Due to "Card Trooper's" effect, Jaden draws a card. Since "Neos" got destroyed, Jaden plays "Death and Rebirth", selecting "Dark Magician" as the card to be destroyed, but Yugi plays "Shift", causing "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to get destroyed instead. "Death and Rebirth" revives "Neos", but forces it to attack, causing "Neos" and "Dark Magician" to square off once again. Having the same ATK, both monsters are destroyed. Each player is impressed by how their opponent managed to counter.

Yugi begins his turn. He draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", Summons it and orders it to attack Jaden directly. "Alpha" leaps into the air as it performs its "Magnet Sky Sword Flash" attack, but Jaden removes "Necro Gardna" from play to negate the attack. Yugi thinks back and deduces that Jaden must have sent that card to his Graveyard, via "Card Trooper". Intrigued, he believes Jaden is manipulating his Deck as if it was his arms and legs.

Jaden starts his turn and Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Using its "Spark Flash" attack, "Sparkman" takes out "Alpha" and drops Yugi's Life Points to 3800.  
Yugi begins his turn and draws "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". Since he has no other cards in his hand, he Summons it without Tributing. Using its "Spiral Shaver" attack, "Gaia" defeats "Sparkman" and drops Jaden's Life Points to 3300. Jaden is amazed at how Yugi turned the tables with a single draw. Even though he thought he'd read Yugi's strategy, he feels it's not enough.

Jaden begins his turn and uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade", who is in his Graveyard, to Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge", without Tributing. He equips it with "Impact Flip" and attacks "Gaia". "Gaia" is destroyed and Yugi's Life Points hit 3500. The effect of "Impact Flip" sends "Beast of Gilfer" from Yugi's Deck to the Graveyard.  
Yugi begins his turn and draws "Card of Sanctity", which he promptly uses, letting each player draw 6 cards. Among Yugi's is "Watapon", who gets Special Summoned. Yugi Tributes it to Summon "Dark Magician Girl". Jaden gets excited over seeing Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" and wishes Syrus was there to see it as well. To Jaden's surprise "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Bladedge", who he believes has more ATK. Regardless "Dark Magician Girl" uses her "Black Burning" attack and Jaden realizes that "Beast of Gilfer" has been equipped to "Bladedge", lowering its ATK to 2100. "Bladedge" is destroyed and Jaden's Life Points drop to 3100. Yugi and Jaden each draw one card due to "Impact Flip's" effect. Yugi Sets 3 cards and ends his turn. Jaden thinks that Yugi is an unpredictable Duelist, and that every single attack he's tried has been stopped. Yubel asks if Jaden is scared, and comments that his hand is shaking. Yubel also says she knows that that isn't the case, and that Jaden is now regaining the thing he lost that Yugi alluded to earlier. Jaden then realizes what it was that he lost, and both he and Yugi burst out laughing. Jaden says that he's never met anyone as strong as Yugi, while Yugi compliments Jaden by saying that he's not met anyone that has such a strong bond with his Deck as Jaden has. A short series of flashbacks from Season 3 is shown, with Jaden narrating that he knows that a Duel can't always be fun for everyone, and that there is sometimes serious responsibility in a Duel. To realize that, he had to become an adult. But he also comments that there's something he has lost - and that Yugi's strength might aide him in getting it back.

Jaden begins his turn and activates "Hero's Guild", which forces both players to send the top card of their Decks to the Graveyard. If that card is a Warrior-type monster, it is instead added to the player's hand. Jaden draws the Rock-type "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", but activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Code Change", allowing him to change the type text of "Hero's Guild" to Rock-type, thus allowing him to add "Grand Mole" to his hand. However, Yugi activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel", sealing "Code Change".[Notes 1] Jaden discards "Grand Mole" and Yugi also discards his drawn card - "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Jaden claims his strategy is far from finished, and activates "Subspace Battle". This lets both players choose three monsters from their Decks, and show them to each other. The monster in each match-up with higher attack points is added to its respective player's hand, while the one with lower attack points is sent to the Graveyard and that player takes 500 damage per card. Jaden has chosen "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", while Yugi has chosen "Buster Blader", "Black Luster Soldier" and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Jaden's three cards are sent to the Graveyard, and his Life Points decrease to 1600, while Yugi's cards are added to his hand. Jaden states that is preparations are complete, and Yugi realizes that Jaden chose weak monsters specifically to send them to the Graveyard. Jaden he plays "Miracle Fusion", removing the "Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Due to the six Elemental Heroes in the Graveyard, its attack increases to 4300. Jaden then plays "Miracle Contact", retuning "Neos", "Grand Mole" and "Flare Scarab" from his Graveyard to his Deck to Summon "Elemental Hero Magma Neos". He then activates "Neo Space" and between its bonus and the one from the effect of "Magma Neos", its attack to rises to 6300. Yugi is amazed, and Jaden tells him that these are just a few of the possibilities of his Elemental Hero Deck. Jaden attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Magma Neos" and Yugi says that his "Dark Magician Girl" has the ability to redirect attacks, and activates "Magic Cylinder", which would negate the attack and deal damage to Jaden equal to the ATK of "Magma Neos". Jaden plays "Contact Out", splitting "Magma Neos" back into "Neos", "Flare Scarab" and "Grand Mole". Yugi is impressed that Jaden dodged that blow, and Jaden attacks with "Shining Flare Wingman". Jaden states that the Duel is his, and a voice says "is that so?".  
The Millennium Puzzle activates and Yubel comments that the other soul that sleeps in the King of Duelists is coming out. Yugi switches places with Yami Yugi. Jaden comments that it's the legendary soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. Yami Yugi asks if he can finish the Duel, as Jaden's strength is appealing to his Duelist's soul. Yugi agrees, and Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dark Renewal", which he can activate when his opponent Summons a monster. He Tributes Jaden's "Grand Mole" and his own "Dark Magician Girl" to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster. Jaden asks if it's "Dark Magician" and Yami Yugi replies in the negative, stating that he's activating the effect of Jaden's "Code Change" that was sealed in "Mystical Refpanel". He changes the type of the "Slifer the Sky Dragon" in his Graveyard from Divine-Beast to Spellcaster, and Summons it via "Dark Renewal". Its ATK is 5000 due to Yami Yugi having 5 cards in his hand, and Yami Yugi compliments Jaden, saying that he is a Duelist worthy of having a God as his opponent. Jaden, now facing the God which his dormitory is named after, says that he'll never again allow himself to forget one very important thing - that Dueling can be fun and that Dueling such a strong opponent has finally elicited the response he used to have in most situations when he was younger. Jaden then shouts "Here I come! Neos!", and "Neos" leaps towards "Slifer" before the screen fades out, leaving the result of the Duel unknown. The next shot shows Jaden in a desert, and he promises Yugi that he'll become stronger, and thanks him once more for reminding him dueling is fun, and says his catchphrase "Gotcha! That was a fun Duel" (the dub of previous seasons omitted this phrase in favor of "That's game!"). He then discovers that Pharaoh, the spirit of Professor Banner in tow, has stowed away in his bag. Jaden asks what he's doing here, and Banner states that it would be more to fun to follow Jaden than to stay at Duel Academy. Tied to Pharaoh's collar is note, with a short message from Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Blair, Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, Alexis and Atticus. He decides to move the same way the wind is going, and vows to keep moving forward. As the screen fades, he yells "Gotcha!" one last time.  
Then Seika and Jaden ran off to a random direction  
Next time  
Jaden: I have to duel someone who stole my friends cards  
Bonds beyond time


	14. Bonds beyond time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more to go for this fanfiction next is the prequel and sequel the sequel will be the kids

In the future, human civilization had been destroyed. One of the few survivors, Paradox, travels back in time to prevent the destruction of his timeline from occurring by eliminating the source of that destruction; Duel Monsters and its creator, Maximillion Pegasus.

Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Paradox, who traveled back in Yusei's time, challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel. After a few turns, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchro" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox reveals a blank card and launches a beam at "Stardust Dragon", absorbing it and creating a blackened corrupt card of it into the blank card. Yusei confronts Paradox, who shows him the corrupt card, before vanishing through time again. Yusei, Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and look in bewilderment at the original "Stardust Dragon" card, whose illustration has just been blanked.

Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Paradox's identity at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about "Stardust Dragon" assaulting various duelists in Europe. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" could not have existed in that era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover Paradox standing in the background of the dragons. Suddenly, the sky darkens and New Domino City begins to crumble and collapse.

in:  
Movies   
Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time  
Edit  
Share  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time

B2 YGO3D Poster-edit  
English name 

Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time  
Japanese name 

１０ｔｈアニバーサリー 劇場版 遊☆戯☆王 ～超融合!時空を越えた絆～  
Rōmaji name 

Tensu Anivāsarī Gekijōban Yū☆Gi☆Ō ~Chō Yūgō! Toki o Koeta Kizuna~  
English name (Asia) 

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time  
Genre 

Adventure, Gaming  
Release dates 

Flag of Japan January 23, 2010  
Flag of the United States February 26, 2011[1]  
Flag of the United Kingdom May 14, 2011[2] 

Running time 

50 minutes (original run)  
60 minutes (February 2011 release)[1] 

Story by 

Kazuki Takahashi[3]  
Director 

Kenichi Takeshita[3]  
Supervision 

Katsumi Ono[3]  
Screenwriter 

Shin Yoshida[3]  
Character design 

Takahiro Kagami[3]  
Art director 

Junichi Higashi[3]  
Animation director 

Takahiro Kagami[3]  
Yumenosuke Tokuda  
Kazuyuki Kobayashi  
Kenichi Hara  
Katsuyuki Takahashi  
Takaaki Wada  
Shuji Maruyama 

Photography director 

Hiroaki Edamitsu[3]  
Sound director 

Takuya Hiramitsu[3]  
Animation 

Studio Gallop[3]  
Production 

Nihon Ad Systems[3]  
Producers 

Nihon Ad Systems[3]  
TV Tokyo[3]  
4Kids Entertainment 

Music 

jealkb[4]

Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time is a 3D film, starring the three protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. The movie was produced in celebration of the tenth anniversary of the series.  
Contents[show]  
Continuity and Placement

For Yusei: This movie is canon to the anime series, taking place before the events of the Crash Town arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well as Paradox being revealed to have been sent by Z-one.[5][6] The movie is also shown to take place after episode 82 of 5D's, as Bruno (whom Yusei did not meet until episode 80, which happens with immediate succession of episodes 81-82) was shown as one of the people Yusei was thinking about near the end of the Duel with Paradox. 

For Yugi and Jaden: Yugi seems to indicate to meet Jaden for the first time here, which contradicts the last episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as Yugi shows to have met Jaden for the first time there as well, and thus Yugi should remember Jaden through one of these events. 

Summary  
Apocalyptic future

In the future, human civilization had been destroyed. One of the few survivors, Paradox, travels back in time to prevent the destruction of his timeline from occurring by eliminating the source of that destruction; Duel Monsters and its creator, Maximillion Pegasus.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's present

Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Paradox, who traveled back in Yusei's time, challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel. After a few turns, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchro" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox reveals a blank card and launches a beam at "Stardust Dragon", absorbing it and creating a blackened corrupt card of it into the blank card. Yusei confronts Paradox, who shows him the corrupt card, before vanishing through time again. Yusei, Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and look in bewilderment at the original "Stardust Dragon" card, whose illustration has just been blanked.

Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Paradox's identity at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about "Stardust Dragon" assaulting various duelists in Europe. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" could not have existed in that era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover Paradox standing in the background of the dragons. Suddenly, the sky darkens and New Domino City begins to crumble and collapse.

Their signer marks begin to Glow.

Having watched one-too-many movies, Jack deduces that if something is changed in the past, the future is supposed to change. Yusei then remembers that Paradox gloating about how their era and time would soon be coming to an end.

The Signers marks begin to glow as the complete Crimson Dragon appears on Yusei's back. Yusei's Duel Runner begins glowing with the Crimson Dragon's power. He decides to ride, telling the dragon that he'll go wherever he takes him so long as it gives him a chance to stop Paradox.

In Venice, Paradox finds Jaden Yuki, who still has the powers of Yubel and The Supreme King. Paradox attacks him with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". Jaden manages to resist by Summoning "Elemental HERO Neos" to protect him. In response, Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon", a monster from the future, and proceeds to overwhelm Jaden (This scene is how the movie opens before changing to Yusei's nightmare of Zero Reverse). Stardust Dragon's first attack almost destroys Neos and sends the two skidding backwards into a wall.

As Paradox commands Stardust Dragon to attack Jaden again, Yusei appears with the Crimson Dragon, who takes the blows for Jaden. Paradox disappears once again.

Soon, Yusei and Jaden began to chat on a roof. Seeing Yusei's Duel Runner, Jaden gets excited seeing such a technology, asking Yusei if that is his 'Bike' (Duel Runner) of the future. He then explains that he came here because he heard that there were cards missing from his classmates. Yusei explains to Jaden that Paradox is trying to change the past. Jaden then uses his laptop to find an article about the event that Paradox caused that would create a major historical event. (In the English version, Jaden did not believe Yusei, which is why he opened his laptop and discovered that truth.) Jaden then checks his card, as his "Elemental HERO Neos" card turns into a blank card. As the country began to collapse, Yusei tells Jaden that they must hurry to save the world.

Yusei and Jaden then ride Yusei's Duel Runner, with the Crimson Dragon taking both of them even further back in time.  
Meanwhile, in Yugi's timeline, sometime after Battle City but before the Waking the Dragons arc, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. The Sakiyomi Jan Bang! makes a cameo as the MC of the event. Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, notices "Stardust Dragon", "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" in the sky. Paradox then attacks the crowd with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon", killing almost everyone, including Pegasus and Yugi's grandfather.

Amongst the ruins, Yugi is the only survivor against Paradox's attack. He stands up and searches for other survivors. He finds a bandanna belonging to his grandfather and cries over his death. He then sees Paradox laughing on top of a building, happy that he finally completed his mission. At that moment a crack in the space appears and the Crimson Dragon suddenly "swallows" Yugi. Then, Yugi is thrown back in time at the same place half an hour earlier. Yusei and Jaden find Yugi and explain to him what they know about Paradox. Yugi agrees to fight with them against Paradox to free the trapped monsters and save the world.

At the event, Jaden Summons Yubel and starts to scare the audience so they would flee. By doing so, Yugi hopes the future is safe as Jaden regains his "Elemental HERO Neos" card. However, Paradox arrives regardless to the shock of the heroes. After Paradox takes his mask off and introduces himself, Yugi asks Paradox what kind of person he is. Paradox replies that he is from a future which was destroyed by Duel Monsters. He intends to destroy the game of Duel Monsters to prevent that future from happening. Yusei tries to tell Paradox that by changing time and trying to destroy Duel Monsters, he will also erase people from the timeline as well, to which Paradox replies that such sacrifices are insignificant in his grand experiment. Yusei, Yugi and Jaden challenge Paradox to a 3 on 1 Duel, with a time limit of 20 minutes, before Pegasus arrives at the event and the other dimensions crumble to pieces. Paradox's Duel Runner transforms into a flying type and he floats up high. Jaden's eyes change color as Yubel appears behind him. Yusei's Mark of the Dragon glows as the Crimson Dragon roars behind him. The two Duel Kings say their catchphrases and then Yami says to Yugi that the Duel against Paradox would be the toughest and Yugi responds by saying that they should rise to the challenge. Yugi transforms into Yami and says his catchphrase. The three activate their Duel Disks and the Duel begins. On a building overlooking the duel, Banner tells Pharaoh to wish the three luck.  
Paradox declares the first move. He activates "Malefic World" that lets him put a random "Malefic" monster from his Deck to his hand instead of drawing a card during his Draw Phase. The field begins transforming into a purple atmosphere full of stars. Then, he sends "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from his hand. He sets a card to end his turn. By this time, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei come to the realization why Paradox has been stealing monsters: He's using them to Summon the "Malefic" monsters, as Yugi understands that by destroying a monster's good version, Paradox can Summon their dark version.

Yusei tells everybody that despite them never fighting together before, they must work together to defeat Paradox, as Yugi & Jaden agree. Yugi then asks Yusei to take the first turn for his team.

Yusei activates "Reincarnation of Hope", which sends "Sonic Chick" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard; but on their team's second Standby Phase, they are allowed to add a monster from their Deck to their hand. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron" and due to its effect, he also Summons "Sonic Chick" back on his field. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Summon it back to his field. He then uses the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Gardna" in Defense Position. Yugi becomes surprised by the concept of Synchro Summoning, as Jaden is just as confused by Yusei's Synchro card, but praises Yusei's play and shows his interest in the future cards. Yusei Sets 2 cards to end his turn.  
Paradox adds "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" from his hand. Jaden then becomes angry since Paradox is using Jesse's card. Paradox attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", but Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Gardna" that switches "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to Defense Position, thus stopping the attack. Paradox then attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", this time destroying it and inflicting Piercing Damage to Yusei's LP. Yusei felt the real damage that Paradox did to him, but not before activating "Junk Gardna's" second ability, which switches "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" to Defense Position and "Miracle's Wake", reviving his "Junk Gardna". Yusei apologizes for losing some LP, but Yami and Jaden insisted that Yusei did a good job, stopping the assault of both monsters. Paradox then Sets a card and ends his turn.

As Jaden's turn begins, he asks Yusei if he may borrow "Junk Gardna". Yusei agrees, as Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing his "Elemental HERO Neos" with Yusei's "Junk Gardna" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Neos Knight". The ATK of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" increases by half the ATK of "Junk Gardna", making it 3200. Because of the other effect of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. Thus, Jaden attacks Paradox's "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" with "Elemental HERO Neos Knight". Paradox activates "Malefic Tune", allowing him to draw 2 cards. Jaden Sets four cards to end his turn.  
Paradox adds "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Stardust Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Stardust Dragon". Yusei then became shocked to see that his ace monster became corrupted. Paradox then Normal Summons "Malefic Parallel Gear" and tunes it with "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Malefic Paradox Dragon". Yusei is stunned by this, to which Paradox says that he is not the only one who could Synchro Summon. He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Stardust Dragon" and decreasing the ATK of Jaden's "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" by 2500. Paradox attacks "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" with "Malefic Paradox Dragon", but Jaden activates "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. Yugi and Yusei praise Jaden for that move, but Paradox activates "Malefic Claw Stream", destroying "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", but Jaden activates "Elemental Mirage", resurrecting "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" with its original ATK (2500). He explains to Yugi and Yusei that he did this to ensure that there was at least a monster on the field by Yugi's turn. Because of the effect of "Malefic Paradox Dragon", the ATK of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" is reduced to 0. Paradox Sets 2 cards to end his turn.

As Yugi's turn begins, he adds "Dark Magician" to his hand due to Yusei's "Reincarnation of Hope". Paradox knew that he would try to go for "Dark Magician". Yugi activates "Ancient Rules", which allows him to Special Summon it. Dark Magician, however, is still affected by the effect of Malefic Paradox Dragon, reducing its ATK to zero. Jaden gets excited seeing Yugi's ace card, while Yusei remembers that based on the archives, Dark Magician is Yugi's ace monster. At this point, Yusei asks Yami to destroy "Stardust Dragon", since "Malefic Paradox Dragon's" effect will prevent them from launching an attack. Yugi then activates "Bond Between Teacher and Student", which Summons "Dark Magician Girl" to his field. Yami then activates "Magic Gate of Miracles", which lets him take control of one of Paradox's monsters and which Paradox assumes it is his "Malefic Paradox Dragon". In response, Paradox chains "Malefic Force", which protects his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" from Yami's card effects. Yami then smiles claiming his true target is "Stardust Dragon". Now Yusei gets his "Stardust Dragon" back on his field. Jaden then praises Yami for this, noting that Yami never wanted Malefic Paradox Dragon in the first place. By doing so, Malefic Paradox Dragon's effect is negated, thus returning "Dark Magician" and "Elemental HERO Neos Knight's" ATK to their original amount. Yami then activates "Dark Magic Twin Burst", combining his two monsters' ATK together, raising the ATK of "Dark Magician" to 4500. He attacks and destroys "Malefic Paradox Dragon", resulting in Paradox losing 500 LP. Paradox then grins, claiming that these desperate moves change nothing. Yugi disagrees, mentioning to Paradox that he had two monsters and now he has none. Paradox mentioned that they only created the path for the Summoning of a powerful monster and activates "Malefic Paradigm Shift", which Summons "Malefic Truth Dragon" to his field when his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" is destroyed. This costs Paradox half of his LP to activate (Paradox: 1750 LP). Paradox then fuses with his new monster and everyone is amazed to see such a gigantic monster. Yugi then Sets 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

By now, time has run out as Pegasus is about to arrive, but cannot land his helicopter due to Malefic World still being in play. Back in New Domino City, everybody is watching their dimension collapse but Crow knows that Yusei will be okay.

in:  
Movies   
Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time  
Edit  
Share  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time

B2 YGO3D Poster-edit  
English name 

Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time  
Japanese name 

１０ｔｈアニバーサリー 劇場版 遊☆戯☆王 ～超融合!時空を越えた絆～  
Rōmaji name 

Tensu Anivāsarī Gekijōban Yū☆Gi☆Ō ~Chō Yūgō! Toki o Koeta Kizuna~  
English name (Asia) 

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time  
Genre 

Adventure, Gaming  
Release dates 

Flag of Japan January 23, 2010  
Flag of the United States February 26, 2011[1]  
Flag of the United Kingdom May 14, 2011[2] 

Running time 

50 minutes (original run)  
60 minutes (February 2011 release)[1] 

Story by 

Kazuki Takahashi[3]  
Director 

Kenichi Takeshita[3]  
Supervision 

Katsumi Ono[3]  
Screenwriter 

Shin Yoshida[3]  
Character design 

Takahiro Kagami[3]  
Art director 

Junichi Higashi[3]  
Animation director 

Takahiro Kagami[3]  
Yumenosuke Tokuda  
Kazuyuki Kobayashi  
Kenichi Hara  
Katsuyuki Takahashi  
Takaaki Wada  
Shuji Maruyama 

Photography director 

Hiroaki Edamitsu[3]  
Sound director 

Takuya Hiramitsu[3]  
Animation 

Studio Gallop[3]  
Production 

Nihon Ad Systems[3]  
Producers 

Nihon Ad Systems[3]  
TV Tokyo[3]  
4Kids Entertainment 

Music 

jealkb[4]

Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time is a 3D film, starring the three protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. The movie was produced in celebration of the tenth anniversary of the series.  
Contents[show]  
Continuity and Placement

For Yusei: This movie is canon to the anime series, taking place before the events of the Crash Town arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well as Paradox being revealed to have been sent by Z-one.[5][6] The movie is also shown to take place after episode 82 of 5D's, as Bruno (whom Yusei did not meet until episode 80, which happens with immediate succession of episodes 81-82) was shown as one of the people Yusei was thinking about near the end of the Duel with Paradox. 

For Yugi and Jaden: Yugi seems to indicate to meet Jaden for the first time here, which contradicts the last episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as Yugi shows to have met Jaden for the first time there as well, and thus Yugi should remember Jaden through one of these events. 

Summary  
Apocalyptic future

In the future, human civilization had been destroyed. One of the few survivors, Paradox, travels back in time to prevent the destruction of his timeline from occurring by eliminating the source of that destruction; Duel Monsters and its creator, Maximillion Pegasus.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's present

Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Paradox, who traveled back in Yusei's time, challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel. After a few turns, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchro" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox reveals a blank card and launches a beam at "Stardust Dragon", absorbing it and creating a blackened corrupt card of it into the blank card. Yusei confronts Paradox, who shows him the corrupt card, before vanishing through time again. Yusei, Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and look in bewilderment at the original "Stardust Dragon" card, whose illustration has just been blanked.

Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Paradox's identity at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about "Stardust Dragon" assaulting various duelists in Europe. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" could not have existed in that era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover Paradox standing in the background of the dragons. Suddenly, the sky darkens and New Domino City begins to crumble and collapse.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D- Bonds Beyond Time new still 2

Their signer marks begin to Glow.

Having watched one-too-many movies, Jack deduces that if something is changed in the past, the future is supposed to change. Yusei then remembers that Paradox gloating about how their era and time would soon be coming to an end.

The Signers marks begin to glow as the complete Crimson Dragon appears on Yusei's back. Yusei's Duel Runner begins glowing with the Crimson Dragon's power. He decides to ride, telling the dragon that he'll go wherever he takes him so long as it gives him a chance to stop Paradox.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX present  
NeoDomino crumbling

The consequences of Paradox's actions.  
Jaden and Yusei

Jaden and Yusei talking.

In Venice, Paradox finds Jaden Yuki, who still has the powers of Yubel and The Supreme King. Paradox attacks him with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". Jaden manages to resist by Summoning "Elemental HERO Neos" to protect him. In response, Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon", a monster from the future, and proceeds to overwhelm Jaden (This scene is how the movie opens before changing to Yusei's nightmare of Zero Reverse). Stardust Dragon's first attack almost destroys Neos and sends the two skidding backwards into a wall.

As Paradox commands Stardust Dragon to attack Jaden again, Yusei appears with the Crimson Dragon, who takes the blows for Jaden. Paradox disappears once again.

Soon, Yusei and Jaden began to chat on a roof. Seeing Yusei's Duel Runner, Jaden gets excited seeing such a technology, asking Yusei if that is his 'Bike' (Duel Runner) of the future. He then explains that he came here because he heard that there were cards missing from his classmates. Yusei explains to Jaden that Paradox is trying to change the past. Jaden then uses his laptop to find an article about the event that Paradox caused that would create a major historical event. (In the English version, Jaden did not believe Yusei, which is why he opened his laptop and discovered that truth.) Jaden then checks his card, as his "Elemental HERO Neos" card turns into a blank card. As the country began to collapse, Yusei tells Jaden that they must hurry to save the world.

Yusei and Jaden then ride Yusei's Duel Runner, with the Crimson Dragon taking both of them even further back in time.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! present

Meanwhile, in Yugi's timeline, sometime after Battle City but before the Waking the Dragons arc, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. The Sakiyomi Jan Bang! makes a cameo as the MC of the event. Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, notices "Stardust Dragon", "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" in the sky. Paradox then attacks the crowd with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon", killing almost everyone, including Pegasus and Yugi's grandfather.  
Maximillianbuilding

Pegasus about to get crushed by a falling building.

Amongst the ruins, Yugi is the only survivor against Paradox's attack. He stands up and searches for other survivors. He finds a bandanna belonging to his grandfather and cries over his death. He then sees Paradox laughing on top of a building, happy that he finally completed his mission. At that moment a crack in the space appears and the Crimson Dragon suddenly "swallows" Yugi. Then, Yugi is thrown back in time at the same place half an hour earlier. Yusei and Jaden find Yugi and explain to him what they know about Paradox. Yugi agrees to fight with them against Paradox to free the trapped monsters and save the world.

At the event, Jaden Summons Yubel and starts to scare the audience so they would flee. By doing so, Yugi hopes the future is safe as Jaden regains his "Elemental HERO Neos" card. However, Paradox arrives regardless to the shock of the heroes. After Paradox takes his mask off and introduces himself, Yugi asks Paradox what kind of person he is. Paradox replies that he is from a future which was destroyed by Duel Monsters. He intends to destroy the game of Duel Monsters to prevent that future from happening. Yusei tries to tell Paradox that by changing time and trying to destroy Duel Monsters, he will also erase people from the timeline as well, to which Paradox replies that such sacrifices are insignificant in his grand experiment. Yusei, Yugi and Jaden challenge Paradox to a 3 on 1 Duel, with a time limit of 20 minutes, before Pegasus arrives at the event and the other dimensions crumble to pieces. Paradox's Duel Runner transforms into a flying type and he floats up high. Jaden's eyes change color as Yubel appears behind him. Yusei's Mark of the Dragon glows as the Crimson Dragon roars behind him. The two Duel Kings say their catchphrases and then Yami says to Yugi that the Duel against Paradox would be the toughest and Yugi responds by saying that they should rise to the challenge. Yugi transforms into Yami and says his catchphrase. The three activate their Duel Disks and the Duel begins. On a building overlooking the duel, Banner tells Pharaoh to wish the three luck.  
The Duel  
StandUp

Yugi, Yusei and Jaden stand up to Paradox.  
Yami, Yusei, Jaden

Yugi, Yusei and Jaden activate their Duel Disks.

Paradox declares the first move. He activates "Malefic World" that lets him put a random "Malefic" monster from his Deck to his hand instead of drawing a card during his Draw Phase. The field begins transforming into a purple atmosphere full of stars. Then, he sends "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from his hand. He sets a card to end his turn. By this time, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei come to the realization why Paradox has been stealing monsters: He's using them to Summon the "Malefic" monsters, as Yugi understands that by destroying a monster's good version, Paradox can Summon their dark version.

Yusei tells everybody that despite them never fighting together before, they must work together to defeat Paradox, as Yugi & Jaden agree. Yugi then asks Yusei to take the first turn for his team.

Yusei activates "Reincarnation of Hope", which sends "Sonic Chick" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard; but on their team's second Standby Phase, they are allowed to add a monster from their Deck to their hand. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron" and due to its effect, he also Summons "Sonic Chick" back on his field. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Summon it back to his field. He then uses the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Gardna" in Defense Position. Yugi becomes surprised by the concept of Synchro Summoning, as Jaden is just as confused by Yusei's Synchro card, but praises Yusei's play and shows his interest in the future cards. Yusei Sets 2 cards to end his turn.

Paradox adds "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" from his hand. Jaden then becomes angry since Paradox is using Jesse's card. Paradox attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", but Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Gardna" that switches "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to Defense Position, thus stopping the attack. Paradox then attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", this time destroying it and inflicting Piercing Damage to Yusei's LP. Yusei felt the real damage that Paradox did to him, but not before activating "Junk Gardna's" second ability, which switches "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" to Defense Position and "Miracle's Wake", reviving his "Junk Gardna". Yusei apologizes for losing some LP, but Yami and Jaden insisted that Yusei did a good job, stopping the assault of both monsters. Paradox then Sets a card and ends his turn.

As Jaden's turn begins, he asks Yusei if he may borrow "Junk Gardna". Yusei agrees, as Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing his "Elemental HERO Neos" with Yusei's "Junk Gardna" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Neos Knight". The ATK of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" increases by half the ATK of "Junk Gardna", making it 3200. Because of the other effect of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. Thus, Jaden attacks Paradox's "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" with "Elemental HERO Neos Knight". Paradox activates "Malefic Tune", allowing him to draw 2 cards. Jaden Sets four cards to end his turn.  
MaleficParadoxDragon-JP-Anime-MOV2-NC

"Malefic Paradox Dragon" appears.

Paradox adds "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Stardust Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Stardust Dragon". Yusei then became shocked to see that his ace monster became corrupted. Paradox then Normal Summons "Malefic Parallel Gear" and tunes it with "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Malefic Paradox Dragon". Yusei is stunned by this, to which Paradox says that he is not the only one who could Synchro Summon. He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Stardust Dragon" and decreasing the ATK of Jaden's "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" by 2500. Paradox attacks "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" with "Malefic Paradox Dragon", but Jaden activates "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. Yugi and Yusei praise Jaden for that move, but Paradox activates "Malefic Claw Stream", destroying "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", but Jaden activates "Elemental Mirage", resurrecting "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" with its original ATK (2500). He explains to Yugi and Yusei that he did this to ensure that there was at least a monster on the field by Yugi's turn. Because of the effect of "Malefic Paradox Dragon", the ATK of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" is reduced to 0. Paradox Sets 2 cards to end his turn.

As Yugi's turn begins, he adds "Dark Magician" to his hand due to Yusei's "Reincarnation of Hope". Paradox knew that he would try to go for "Dark Magician". Yugi activates "Ancient Rules", which allows him to Special Summon it. Dark Magician, however, is still affected by the effect of Malefic Paradox Dragon, reducing its ATK to zero. Jaden gets excited seeing Yugi's ace card, while Yusei remembers that based on the archives, Dark Magician is Yugi's ace monster. At this point, Yusei asks Yami to destroy "Stardust Dragon", since "Malefic Paradox Dragon's" effect will prevent them from launching an attack. Yugi then activates "Bond Between Teacher and Student", which Summons "Dark Magician Girl" to his field. Yami then activates "Magic Gate of Miracles", which lets him take control of one of Paradox's monsters and which Paradox assumes it is his "Malefic Paradox Dragon". In response, Paradox chains "Malefic Force", which protects his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" from Yami's card effects. Yami then smiles claiming his true target is "Stardust Dragon". Now Yusei gets his "Stardust Dragon" back on his field. Jaden then praises Yami for this, noting that Yami never wanted Malefic Paradox Dragon in the first place. By doing so, Malefic Paradox Dragon's effect is negated, thus returning "Dark Magician" and "Elemental HERO Neos Knight's" ATK to their original amount. Yami then activates "Dark Magic Twin Burst", combining his two monsters' ATK together, raising the ATK of "Dark Magician" to 4500. He attacks and destroys "Malefic Paradox Dragon", resulting in Paradox losing 500 LP. Paradox then grins, claiming that these desperate moves change nothing. Yugi disagrees, mentioning to Paradox that he had two monsters and now he has none. Paradox mentioned that they only created the path for the Summoning of a powerful monster and activates "Malefic Paradigm Shift", which Summons "Malefic Truth Dragon" to his field when his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" is destroyed. This costs Paradox half of his LP to activate (Paradox: 1750 LP). Paradox then fuses with his new monster and everyone is amazed to see such a gigantic monster. Yugi then Sets 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

By now, time has run out as Pegasus is about to arrive, but cannot land his helicopter due to Malefic World still being in play. Back in New Domino City, everybody is watching their dimension collapse but Crow knows that Yusei will be okay.

Paradox then starts his turn. He plays "Malefic Selector" to remove "Malefic Parallel Gear" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from play to add "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to his hand. Paradox then sends both "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Red-Eyes darkness Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes darkness Dragon".  
Yugi is shocked that "Red Eyes Black Dragon" and "Blue Eyes White Dragon" have become Malefic monsters as well. Paradox then attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". At that point, he also mentions "Malefic Truth Dragon's" ability: If a Malefic monster destroys one monster, the other monsters are also destroyed. Jaden then activates Yugi's "De-Fusion", sending "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" back to the Extra Deck and Summoning his "Elemental HERO Neos" and Yusei's Junk Gardna". Yusei then uses the effect of "Junk Gardna" to switch "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Defense Position, thus canceling its attack. Yugi praises both Jaden and Yusei for this impressive display of teamwork but then Paradox then attacks "Dark Magician" with "Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon" and destroys it, costing Yugi, Yusei and Jaden 500 LP. He then activates the effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon" which would destroy all of Yami, Jaden and Yusei's monsters, but Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Dragon" to negate the destruction effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon" and destroy it. However, Paradox activates the second effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon" which removes from play his "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and negates the effect of "Stardust Dragon". He then attacks "Elemental HERO Neos" with "Malefic Truth Dragon" and thus activating its effect again, destroying "Dark Magician Girl" and "Junk Gardna". Also, for every monster destroyed, Malefic Truth Dragon inflicts 800 damage. Yami, Jaden and Yusei's LP are all reduced to 500 as all 3 of them are pushed back by the explosion. Paradox then activates "Malefic Divide", Special Summoning "Malefic Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard. Banner realizes that the minute "Malefic Stardust Dragon's" attack hit, the trio will lose. Paradox then orders it to unleash its fury so that Duel Monsters will perish forever. Yusei falls to his knees, saying that everything is lost and the future is doomed. Jaden tells Yusei not to surrender reminding him that he's traveled through time to get this far. Yugi also tells Yusei that it's their beliefs in Duel Monsters that allowed the three of them to travel through time and meet, which means there must be a meaning behind it. Jaden reminds Yusei that whether their futures are right or not is up to them to decide before activating "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh". The effect of "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" allows Yami to add "Kuriboh" to his hand. Yami then discards "Kuriboh" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Paradox ends his turn, but not before "Malefic Stardust Dragon" gets destroyed by the effect of "Malefic Divide" and the original "Stardust Dragon" gets Summoned back to Yusei's field due to its effect. Yami then tells Yusei that no matter which era he is in, his friends will always be supporting him.  
Yusei gets up, as Yami & Jaden tell Yusei to end the Duel while promising to aid him. Yusei activates "Stardust Mirage", Special Summoning all monsters that Paradox destroyed during this turn. This brings back "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Elemental HERO Neos" and "Junk Gardna". Paradox is shocked, as all the monsters previously destroyed in his turn are Special Summoned back to their field. Yusei then draws a card to start his turn, as Jaden then activates "Neos Spiral Force", doubling the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" to 5000. Yami then activates "Dark Spiral Force". This then doubled Stardust Dragon's attack again to 10000. Yusei attacks "Malefic Truth Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" and the combined efforts of "Dark Magician" and "Elemental HERO Neos", winning the Duel and restoring peace. Paradox is destroyed by the attack and is never to be seen again. Pegasus is finally able to land and arrive at the event.  
After the Duel, Yusei, Jaden, and Yami look down from the rooftop towards the event where Pegasus is among the crowd. Yusei believes that they will meet again and Yami say the three can duel each other when the time comes. He reminds Jaden and Yusei that as long as they believe in Duel Monsters.  
“So Jaden what is next for you when you go back to the past?” Yusei asked Jaden. “me and my fiancé are getting married soon and I have plenty of weddings to attend to keep me busy so I am leaving farewell” said Jaden “before I go if you have someone you love ask them out” Jaden said to them

Next time  
Jaden:it is time for weddings can’t wait one day I will see Yusei again when I am far older


	15. weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next fanfictions will be the preqel to this and about the next generation

Chapter 15: the weddings  
After the duel with Paradox Jaden returned back to his and Seika’s home and he saw all his friends are waiting for him.   
“Jaden you are late did you find who stole rainbow dragon and cyber end?” Seika asked Jaden. “Yeah I did they should be back Jesse, Syrus” Jaden said to them. “So who is getting married first?” Jaden asked them “we decided the order of it will be aged order it will be first the Rhodes (atticus/Isabella), then the Andersons, then it will be us, then Meiyo, then Trusdale, then Miswa lastly will be Princeton” Seika said to Jaden they decided to have a giant party at Jaden’s house.

One week later   
They are at the Chruch for Atticus wedding  
Atticus is nervous because he is marrying the girl he loved for years since they were children.  
The priest came. “Do you take Isabella Suarezi as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Atticus. “I do” Atticus answered. Do you take Atticus Rhodes as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Isabella. “I do” answered Isabella. “you may kiss the bride” the priest said then Isabella and Atticus kissed.

“congrats Isabella you finally married Atticus you have to be careful with him” Sega said to her best friend. “Next is you Sega Anderson” Isabella said to Sega. “that is fighting words Mrs Rhodes” said Sega  
After a few hours of having fun Mr and Mrs Rhodes went back home to have sex  
"Oh Atticus." Isabella called out to Atticus from her bathhouse and he looked to see Isabella relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Atticus." Isabella said and that made Atticus blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Atticus." Isabella said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Atticus stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Isabella licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Atticus?" Isabella asked noticing the relaxed look on Atticus's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Isabella." Atticus replied.

"Good to hear Atticus." Isabella said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Atticus's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Atticus's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Isabella what are you doing." Atticus said when Isabella finally broke the kiss only for Isabella to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Atticus, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Isabella said with a smirk.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Atticus and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Isabella said and Atticus looked at Isabella with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Isabella's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Atticus said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Atticus and Isabella snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Isabella forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Atticus wasn't about to let her win that easily. Atticus pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Atticus ran his hands through Isabella's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Atticus took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Isabella had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Atticus." Isabella said while gripping Atticus's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Isabella." Atticus huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Isabella let out a low moan of pleasure before Atticus kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Isabella sensuously stroking his cock and Atticus groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Isabella sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Atticus licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Atticus smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Atticus licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Isabella to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Atticus savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Isabella, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Atticus as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Atticus even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Atticus's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Isabella uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Atticus's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Isabella continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Atticus then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Isabella felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Isabella felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Atticus. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Isabella's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Isabella's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Isabella came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Atticus licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Isabella." Atticus said while smacking his lips and Isabella giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Atticus." Isabella said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Atticus lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Isabella then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Isabella then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Atticus had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Isabella as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Isabella deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Atticus didn't think that Isabella couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Atticus's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Isabella almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Atticus sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Isabella's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Isabella's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Atticus crazy with lust as he helped Isabella hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Isabella's tongue twirled around Atticus's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Atticus's cum splattered all over the inside of Isabella's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Atticus." Isabella said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Isabella, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Atticus said and Isabella smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Isabella lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Atticus to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Atticus laid behind Isabella on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Atticus moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Atticus waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Isabella moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Atticus started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duelist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Atticus held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Isabella felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Atticus huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Isabella's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Isabella's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Isabella had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Isabella loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Atticus's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Atticus toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Atticus's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Isabella's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Atticus's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Atticus's cock while grinding it as Atticus's hardness shot into Isabella's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Atticus continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Isabella placed her hand on Atticus's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Atticus and Isabella separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Atticus filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Atticus." Isabella said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Isabella." Atticus said and that made Isabella burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Isabella seductively asked and Atticus smirked at this as Isabella got on her hands and knees and looked back at Atticus and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Atticus licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Isabella a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Isabella moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Atticus vigorously pounded into her. Isabella began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Isabella blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Atticus reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Isabella's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Atticus was having the time of his life with Isabella's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Isabella gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Isabella turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Isabella let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Atticus squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Atticus squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Isabella whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Atticus kept pounding into Isabella until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Isabella and Atticus shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Atticus released Isabella breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Atticus sat next to Isabella and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Isabella looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Isabella was riding on Atticus's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Atticus thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Atticus was.

Atticus pummelled his length upright into Isabella's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Atticus reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Isabella's lust was driving her completely insane as Atticus circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Isabella held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Atticus continued to knead together and suckle Isabella's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Isabella had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Atticus's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Atticus moaned with Isabella and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Atticus's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Atticus still groped and teased Isabella's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Isabella's thumbs stroked Atticus's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Isabella rolled her hips forward as Atticus's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Atticus's vein-covered length soared into Isabella's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Atticus came into Isabella again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Isabella and trailed down Atticus's cock before separating lips and Isabella lifted herself off Atticus. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Atticus and cuddled him.

"Isabella, I think you've finished me." Atticus said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Isabella said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Atticus smirked before he surprised Isabella by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Atticus huskily said and Isabella smiled at him as he entered her once more. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Isabella let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Isabella kept her slender legs wrapped around Atticus's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Atticus's manhood deeply pummelled into Isabella's fiery core and Isabella mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Atticus watched with mezmirized eyes as Isabella's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Isabella arched her back to pull Atticus deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Atticus savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Atticus then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Isabella to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Isabella gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Atticus's once again. Isabella's tongue practically flew into Atticus's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Atticus continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Atticus and Isabella pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Atticus continued to feverishly pound into Isabella's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Atticus and Isabella continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Isabella's face as Atticus filled her to the brim with his essence. Atticus panted with Isabella as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Atticus pulled out of Isabella and some of their release came pouring out of her as Atticus picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Atticus." Isabella said.

"For what Isabella." Atticus asked.

"For loving me Atticus." Isabella said with a smile and Atticus smiled back  
“hey Isabella do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Atticus  
“let’s do it Jay” said Isabella seductively  
Atticus reached up and framed Isabella's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Atticus inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Isabella's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Isabella did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Isabella rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Atticus began attacking Isabella's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Atticus kissed his way down Isabella's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Atticus licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Atticus then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Isabella moaned in pleasure as Atticus suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Isabella held Atticus's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Atticus worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Atticus kissed his way down Isabella's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Atticus hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Atticus licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Isabella blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Atticus began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Atticus found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Isabella let out a loud moan as she felt Atticus's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Atticus wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Isabella moaned as Atticus licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Isabella moaned as Atticus's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Isabella and gathered her wetness.

Isabella, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Atticus and it also served to give Atticus more wetness to taste as Atticus continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Isabella let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Atticus was standing in front of the bed with Isabella on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Isabella smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Atticus moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Isabella brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Atticus moaned as Isabella's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Isabella continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Atticus watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Isabella sucked it off while stroking it. Isabella bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Atticus's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Atticus moaned in absolute joy as Isabella's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Atticus pounded his erection into Isabella's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Atticus's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Atticus let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Isabella carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Atticus finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Isabella, who loved the taste.

"Atticus, you taste absolutely delicious." Isabella said smacking her lips and Atticus chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Isabella-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Atticus asked

The next moment Isabella was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Atticus with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Isabella said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Atticus approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Atticus got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Isabella moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Atticus smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duelist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Isabella let out a loud scream as Atticus's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Atticus's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Atticus waited to allow Isabella to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Isabella's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Atticus's member shot into her pussy. Isabella's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Isabella was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Atticus smirked at Isabella's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Atticus then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Atticus pounded his erection into Isabella's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

Isabella reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Atticus slammed his length into Isabella's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Atticus circled his finger on Isabella's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Isabella moaned with Atticus into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Isabella closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Isabella whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Atticus's raging length. Atticus moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Isabella's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Isabella's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Atticus groaned when Isabella's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Atticus removed his length from Isabella's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Atticus turned Isabella around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Atticus's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Isabella soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Atticus on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Atticus grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Atticus thrust his length into Isabella's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Atticus palmed Isabella's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Atticus slammed his manhood into Isabella's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Isabella let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Atticus's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Isabella held onto Atticus's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Atticus and Isabella licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Isabella bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Atticus's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Isabella held Atticus to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Isabella rubbed Atticus's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Atticus and Isabella's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Atticus kneaded Isabella's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Isabella moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Atticus broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Isabella's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Isabella planted her lips on Atticus's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Atticus's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Isabella moaned between nibbles on Atticus's neck as her canines brushed on him and Atticus shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Isabella nibbled on Atticus's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Atticus pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Isabella moaned as Atticus's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Atticus moaned at how good Isabella lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Atticus sent his hips jetting forth into Isabella's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Atticus fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Isabella.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Isabella and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Isabella trailed her finger underneath Atticus's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Isabella was straddling Atticus backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Atticus thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Isabella's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Atticus mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Atticus moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Isabella moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Isabella whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Atticus slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Atticus moaned as Isabella grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Atticus hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Isabella completely lost it.

"That's it Atticus, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Isabella's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Isabella, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Atticus said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

"Yes Atticus, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Atticus. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Atticus." Isabella screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Atticus on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Isabella's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Atticus pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Isabella's plump ass smacked against Atticus's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Atticus growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Isabella continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Atticus rubbed Isabella's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Isabella gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Atticus's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Isabella's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Atticus's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Atticus and Isabella screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Isabella's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Atticus's cock. Isabella lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Atticus, sweaty and panting. Atticus took a moment to catch his breath as Isabella cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Atticus said and Isabella simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Isabella-Chan?" Atticus asked.

"You bet Atticus." Isabella answered and the next moment Atticus was once again on his back with Isabella straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Isabella womanhood was right over his cock and Atticus placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Isabella screamed in pure ecstasy as Atticus sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Atticus then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Isabella moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Atticus twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Isabella moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Atticus then took his hands off Isabella's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Isabella's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Atticus pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Isabella's body like wildfire as Atticus sharply pounded into Isabella's womanhood and Atticus held onto Isabella's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Isabella's weak spot was pummelled by Atticus's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Atticus twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Atticus kept pounding into Isabella's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Isabella had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Atticus's waist as Atticus pounded into her. Isabella's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Atticus pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Isabella worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Atticus then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Isabella's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Atticus once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Isabella whimpered in pleasure as Atticus circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Isabella then began nibbling away at Atticus's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Atticus moaned at the feeling of Isabella's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Isabella nibbled Atticus's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Isabella finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Atticus released Isabella's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Atticus sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Atticus and Isabella let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Atticus and Isabella closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Atticus carried Isabella back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Atticus then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Atticus," Isabella said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Atticus over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Atticus just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Isabella's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Atticus began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Atticus's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Isabella's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Atticus moaned with Isabella as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Isabella's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Isabella gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Atticus and Isabella's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Atticus continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Isabella whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Atticus's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome black haired. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Isabella could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her black haired lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Isabella's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Isabella collapsed onto her back and Atticus collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Isabella and Atticus gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
After two months it is back to the Church for the Andersons   
The best man is Jaden and maid of honor is Isabella  
The priest came. “Do you take Sega Rivera as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Jesse. “I do” Atticus answered. Do you take Jesse Anderson as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Sega. “I do” answered Sega. “you may kiss the bride” the priest said then Jesse and Sega kissed.  
“see I always knew you to were together when we first met him eh Sega” Tiburscia said to Sega but she ignored him because how happy she was at being Jesses wife  
"Oh Jesse." Sega called out to Jesse from her bathhouse and he looked to see Sega relaxing in her hot tub and smiled at how beautiful she looked with the water making her pale skin glow radiantly.

"Take off your clothes and come join me for a nice warm bath Jesse." Sega said and that made Jesse blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jesse." Sega said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jesse stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Sega licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jesse?" Sega asked noticing the relaxed look on Jesse's face as soon as he entered the hot tub.

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Sega." Jesse replied.

"Good to hear Jesse." Sega said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jesse's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jesse's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Sega what are you doing." Jesse said when Sega finally broke the kiss only for Sega to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jesse, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Sega said with a smirk.

"Well I don't hear you complaining, besides I love you Jesse and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Sega said and Jesse looked at Sega with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sega's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it, it's just a little new to me that's all." Jesse said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jesse and Sega snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Sega forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jesse wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jesse pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jesse ran his hands through Sega's orange brown hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. emerald eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jesse took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Sega had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jesse." Sega said while gripping Jesse's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Sega." Jesse huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Sega let out a low moan of pleasure before Jesse kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Sega sensuously stroking his cock and Jesse groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Sega sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jesse licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jesse smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jesse licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Sega to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her teal haired lover.

Jesse savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Sega, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jesse as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jesse even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jesse's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Sega uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jesse's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Sega continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jesse then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Sega felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Sega felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jesse. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Sega's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Sega's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Sega came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jesse licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Sega." Jesse said while smacking his lips and Sega giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jesse." Sega said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jesse lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Sega then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Sega then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jesse had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Sega as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Sega deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jesse didn't think that Sega couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jesse's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Sega almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jesse sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Sega's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Sega's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jesse crazy with lust as he helped Sega hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Sega's tongue twirled around Jesse's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jesse's cum splattered all over the inside of Sega's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jesse." Sega said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Sega, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jesse said and Sega smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Sega lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jesse to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jesse laid behind Sega on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jesse moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jesse waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Sega moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jesse started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duelist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jesse held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Sega felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jesse huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Sega's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Sega's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Sega had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Sega loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jesse's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jesse toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jesse's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Sega's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jesse's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jesse's cock while grinding it as Jesse's hardness shot into Sega's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jesse continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Sega placed her hand on Jesse's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jesse and Sega separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jesse filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jesse." Sega said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Sega." Jesse said and that made Sega burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Sega seductively asked and Jesse smirked at this as Sega got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jesse and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jesse licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Sega a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Sega moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jesse vigorously pounded into her. Sega began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Sega blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jesse reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Sega's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jesse was having the time of his life with Sega's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Sega gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Sega turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Sega let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jesse squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jesse squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Sega whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jesse kept pounding into Sega until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Sega and Jesse shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jesse released Sega breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jesse sat next to Sega and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Sega looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Sega was riding on Jesse's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jesse thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jesse was.

Jesse pummelled his length upright into Sega's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jesse reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Sega's lust was driving her completely insane as Jesse circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Sega held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jesse continued to knead together and suckle Sega's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Sega had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jesse's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jesse moaned with Sega and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jesse's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jesse still groped and teased Sega's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Sega's thumbs stroked Jesse's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Sega rolled her hips forward as Jesse's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jesse's vein-covered length soared into Sega's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jesse came into Sega again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Sega and trailed down Jesse's cock before separating lips and Sega lifted herself off Jesse. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jesse and cuddled him.

"Sega, I think you've finished me." Jesse said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Sega said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jesse smirked before he surprised Sega by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jesse huskily said and Sega smiled at him as he entered her once more. Sega wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Sega let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Sega kept her slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jesse's manhood deeply pummelled into Sega's fiery core and Sega mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jesse watched with mezmirized eyes as Sega's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Sega arched her back to pull Jesse deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jesse savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jesse then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Sega to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Sega gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jesse's once again. Sega's tongue practically flew into Jesse's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jesse continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jesse and Sega pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jesse continued to feverishly pound into Sega's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jesse and Sega continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Sega's face as Jesse filled her to the brim with his essence. Jesse panted with Sega as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jesse pulled out of Sega and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jesse." Sega said.

"For what Sega." Jesse asked.

"For loving me Jesse." Sega said with a smile and Jesse smiled back  
“hey Sega do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Jesse  
“let’s do it Jay” said Sega seductively  
Jesse reached up and framed Sega's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jesse inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Sega's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Sega did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Sega rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Jesse began attacking Sega's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Jesse kissed his way down Sega's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Jesse licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Jesse then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Sega moaned in pleasure as Jesse suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Sega held Jesse's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Jesse worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Jesse kissed his way down Sega's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Jesse hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Jesse licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Sega blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Jesse began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Jesse found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Sega let out a loud moan as she felt Jesse's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Jesse wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Sega moaned as Jesse licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Sega moaned as Jesse's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Sega and gathered her wetness.

Sega, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Jesse and it also served to give Jesse more wetness to taste as Jesse continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Sega let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Jesse was standing in front of the bed with Sega on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Sega smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Jesse moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Sega brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Jesse moaned as Sega's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Sega continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Jesse watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Sega sucked it off while stroking it. Sega bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Jesse's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jesse moaned in absolute joy as Sega's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Jesse pounded his erection into Sega's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Jesse's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Jesse let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Sega carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Jesse finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Sega, who loved the taste.

"Jesse, you taste absolutely delicious." Sega said smacking her lips and Jesse chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Sega-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Jesse asked

The next moment Sega was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Jesse with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Sega said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Jesse approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jesse got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Sega moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Jesse smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duelist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Sega let out a loud scream as Jesse's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Jesse's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Jesse waited to allow Sega to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Sega's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Jesse's member shot into her pussy. Sega's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Sega was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Jesse smirked at Sega's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Jesse then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Jesse pounded his erection into Sega's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

Sega reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Jesse slammed his length into Sega's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Jesse circled his finger on Sega's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Sega moaned with Jesse into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Sega closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Sega whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Jesse's raging length. Jesse moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Sega's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Sega's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Jesse groaned when Sega's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Jesse removed his length from Sega's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Jesse turned Sega around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Jesse's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Sega soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Jesse on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Jesse grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Jesse thrust his length into Sega's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Jesse palmed Sega's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Jesse slammed his manhood into Sega's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Sega let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jesse's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Sega held onto Jesse's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Jesse and Sega licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Sega bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Jesse's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Sega held Jesse to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Sega rubbed Jesse's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Jesse and Sega's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Jesse kneaded Sega's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Sega moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Jesse broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Sega's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Sega planted her lips on Jesse's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Jesse's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Sega moaned between nibbles on Jesse's neck as her canines brushed on him and Jesse shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Sega nibbled on Jesse's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Jesse pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Sega moaned as Jesse's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jesse moaned at how good Sega lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Jesse sent his hips jetting forth into Sega's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Jesse fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Sega.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Sega and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Sega trailed her finger underneath Jesse's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Sega was straddling Jesse backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Jesse thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Sega's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Jesse mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Jesse moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Sega moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Sega whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Jesse slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Jesse moaned as Sega grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Jesse hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Sega completely lost it.

"That's it Jesse, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Sega's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Sega, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Jesse said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duelist.

"Yes Jesse, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Jesse. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Jesse." Sega screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Jesse on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Sega's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Jesse pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Sega's plump ass smacked against Jesse's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Jesse growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Sega continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Jesse rubbed Sega's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Sega gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Jesse's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Sega's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Jesse's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Jesse and Sega screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Sega's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Jesse's cock. Sega lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Jesse, sweaty and panting. Jesse took a moment to catch his breath as Sega cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Jesse said and Sega simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Sega-Chan?" Jesse asked.

"You bet Jesse." Sega answered and the next moment Jesse was once again on his back with Sega straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Sega womanhood was right over his cock and Jesse placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Sega screamed in pure ecstasy as Jesse sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Jesse then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Sega moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Jesse twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Sega moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Jesse then took his hands off Sega's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Sega's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Jesse pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Sega's body like wildfire as Jesse sharply pounded into Sega's womanhood and Jesse held onto Sega's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Sega's weak spot was pummelled by Jesse's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Jesse twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Jesse kept pounding into Sega's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Sega had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Jesse's waist as Jesse pounded into her. Sega's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Jesse pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Sega worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Jesse then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Sega's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Jesse once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Sega whimpered in pleasure as Jesse circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Sega then began nibbling away at Jesse's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Jesse moaned at the feeling of Sega's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Sega nibbled Jesse's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Sega finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Jesse released Sega's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jesse sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Jesse and Sega let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Jesse and Sega closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Jesse carried Sega back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Jesse then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Jesse," Sega said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Jesse over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Jesse just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Sega's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Jesse began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Jesse's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Sega's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Jesse moaned with Sega as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Sega's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Sega gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Jesse and Sega's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jesse continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Sega whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Jesse's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Sega could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey brown lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Sega's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Sega collapsed onto her back and Jesse collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Sega and Jesse gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
Two months afterwards it is the Yuki wedding   
The best man is Rakaia and maid of honor  
The priest came. “Do you take Seika Kohinata as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Jaden. “I do” Atticus answered. Do you take Jaden Yuki as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Seika. “I do” answered Seika. “you may kiss the bride” the priest said then Jaden and Seika kissed.

“Honestly Jaden I thought you would of married Alexis not Seika” Chumley said to Jaden. “We were dating but we broke up after the dark world and what happened with the earthbounds and when I got back me and Seika started dating” Jaden said to Chumley.  
"Oh Jaden." Seika called out to Jaden from Jaden’s room 

"Take off your clothes and let’s have fun." Seika said and that made Jaden blush at her seeing him naked and she giggled at his shyness.

"Come on, don't be shy Jaden." Seika said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Jaden stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Seika licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Jaden?" Seika asked

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Seika." Jaden replied.

"Good to hear Jaden." Seika said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Jaden's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Jaden's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Seika what are you doing." Jaden said when Seika finally broke the kiss only for Seika to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Jaden, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Seika said with a smirk.

"Seika, don't you think we're moving a bit fast we just started dating after all." Jaden said before Seika kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining; besides I love you Jaden and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Seika said and Jaden looked at Seika with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Seika's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it; it's just a little new to me that am all." Jaden said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Jaden and Seika snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Seika forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Jaden wasn't about to let her win that easily. Jaden pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Jaden ran his hands through Seika's black hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her hazel eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. Hazel eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Jaden took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing black hair and hazel eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Seika had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Jaden." Seika said while gripping Jaden's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Seika." Jaden huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Seika let out a low moan of pleasure before Jaden kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Seika sensuously stroking his cock and Jaden groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Seika sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Jaden licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Jaden smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Jaden licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Seika to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her milk-chocolatey brown haired lover.

Jaden savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Seika, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Jaden as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Jaden even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Jaden's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Seika uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Jaden's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Seika continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Jaden then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Seika felt she mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Seika felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Jaden. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Seika's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Seika's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Seika came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Jaden licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Seika." Jaden said while smacking his lips and Seika giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Jaden." Seika said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Jaden lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Seika then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Seika then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Jaden had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Seika as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Seika deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Jaden didn't think that Seika couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Jaden's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Seika almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Jaden sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Seika's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Seika's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Jaden crazy with lust as he helped Seika hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Seika's tongue twirled around Jaden's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Jaden's cum splattered all over the inside of Seika's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Jaden." Seika said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Seika, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Jaden said and Seika smirked knowing exactly what the elemental hero user meant.

The next moment Seika lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Jaden to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Jaden lay behind Seika on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Jaden moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Jaden waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Seika moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Jaden started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Jaden held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Seika felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Jaden huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Seika's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Seika's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Seika had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Seika loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Jaden's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Jaden toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Jaden's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Seika's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Jaden's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Jaden's cock while grinding it as Jaden's hardness shot into Seika's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Jaden continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Seika placed her hand on Jaden's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Jaden and Seika separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Jaden filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Jaden." Seika said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Seika." Jaden said and that made Seika burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Seika seductively asked and Jaden smirked at this as Seika got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jaden and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Jaden licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Seika a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Seika moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Jaden vigorously pounded into her. Seika began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Seika blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Jaden reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Seika's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Jaden was having the time of his life with Seika's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Seika gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Seika turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Seika let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Jaden squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Jaden squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Seika whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Jaden kept pounding into Seika until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Seika and Jaden shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Jaden released Seika breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Jaden sat next to Seika and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Seika looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Seika was riding on Jaden's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Jaden thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Jaden was.

Jaden pummelled his length upright into Seika's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Jaden reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Seika's lust was driving her completely insane as Jaden circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Seika held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Jaden continued to knead together and suckle Seika's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Seika had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Jaden's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Jaden moaned with Seika and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Jaden's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Jaden still groped and teased Seika's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Seika's thumbs stroked Jaden's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Seika rolled her hips forward as Jaden's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Jaden's vein-covered length soared into Seika's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Jaden came into Seika again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Seika and trailed down Jaden's cock before separating lips and Seika lifted herself off Jaden. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Jaden and cuddled him.

"Seika, I think you've finished me." Jaden said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Seika said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Jaden smirked before he surprised Seika by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Jaden huskily said and Seika smiled at him as he entered her once more. Seika wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Seika let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Seika kept her slender legs wrapped around Jaden's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Jaden's manhood deeply pummelled into Seika's fiery core and Seika mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jaden watched with mesmerized eyes as Seika's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Seika arched her back to pull Jaden deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Jaden savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Jaden then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Seika to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Seika gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Jaden's once again. Seika's tongue practically flew into Jaden's mouth and hazel eyes gazed lovingly into milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Jaden continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Jaden and Seika pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Jaden continued to feverishly pound into Seika's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Jaden and Seika continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Seika's face as Jaden filled her to the brim with his essence. Jaden panted with Seika as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Jaden pulled out of Seika and some of their release came pouring out of her as Jaden picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Jaden." Seika said.

"For what Seika." Jaden asked.

"For loving me Jaden." Seika said with a smile and Jaden smiled back  
“hey seika do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Jaden  
“let’s do it Jay” said seika seductively  
Jaden reached up and framed Seika's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jaden inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Seika's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Seika did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Seika rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Jaden began attacking Seika's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Jaden kissed his way down Seika's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Jaden licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Jaden then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Seika moaned in pleasure as Jaden suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Seika held Jaden's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Jaden worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Jaden kissed his way down Seika's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Jaden hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Jaden licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Seika blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Jaden began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Jaden found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Seika let out a loud moan as she felt Jaden's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Jaden wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Seika moaned as Jaden licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Seika moaned as Jaden's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Seika and gathered her wetness.

Seika, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Jaden and it also served to give Jaden more wetness to taste as Jaden continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Seika let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Jaden was standing in front of the bed with Seika on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Seika smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Jaden moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Seika brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Jaden moaned as Seika's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Seika continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Jaden watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Seika sucked it off while stroking it. Seika bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Jaden's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Jaden moaned in absolute joy as Seika's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Jaden pounded his erection into Seika's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young king moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Jaden's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Jaden let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Seika carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Jaden finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Seika, who loved the taste.

"Jaden, you taste absolutely delicious." Seika said smacking her lips and Jaden chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey brown lover.

"Thanks Seika, so shall we get the real fun started?" Jaden asked

The next moment Seika was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Jaden with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Seika said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Jaden approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jaden got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Seika moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Jaden smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Seika let out a loud scream as Jaden's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Jaden's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Jaden waited to allow Seika to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Seika's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Jaden's member shot into her pussy. Seika's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Seika was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Jaden smirked at Seika's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Jaden then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Jaden pounded his erection into Seika's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

Seika reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Jaden slammed his length into Seika's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Jaden circled his finger on Seika's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Seika moaned with Jaden into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Seika closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Seika whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Jaden's raging length. Jaden moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Seika's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duellist pummelled his cock into Seika's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Jaden groaned when Seika's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Jaden removed his length from Seika's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Jaden turned Seika around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Jaden's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Seika soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Jaden on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Jaden grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Jaden thrust his length into Seika's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Jaden palmed Seika's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Jaden slammed his manhood into Seika's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Seika let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jaden's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Seika held onto Jaden's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Jaden and Seika licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Seika bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Jaden's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Seika held Jaden to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Seika rubbed Jaden's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Jaden and Seika's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Jaden kneaded Seika's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Seika moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey brown lover continued to pleasure her.

Jaden broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Seika's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Seika planted her lips on Jaden's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk moved her arms from Jaden's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Seika moaned between nibbles on Jaden's neck as her canines brushed on him and Jaden shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Seika nibbled on Jaden's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Jaden pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Seika moaned as Jaden's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Jaden moaned at how good Seika lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Jaden sent his hips jetting forth into Seika's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Jaden fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Seika.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Seika and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Seika trailed her finger underneath Jaden's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Seika was straddling Jaden backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Jaden thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Seika's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Jaden mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Jaden moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Seika moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Seika whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Jaden slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Jaden moaned as Seika grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Jaden hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Seika completely lost it.

"That's it Jaden, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Seika's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Seika, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Jaden said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

"Yes Jaden, I'm a naughty little Milk-chocolatey brown slut. Punish my horny body Jaden. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Jaden." Seika screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Jaden on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Seika's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Jaden pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Seika's plump ass smacked against Jaden's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Jaden growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Seika continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Milk-chocolatey brown lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Jaden rubbed Seika's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Seika gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Jaden's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Seika's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Jaden's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Jaden and Seika screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Seika's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Jaden's cock. Seika lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Jaden, sweaty and panting. Jaden took a moment to catch his breath as Seika cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Jaden said and Seika simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Seika-Chan?" Jaden asked.

"You bet Jaden." Seika answered and the next moment Jaden was once again on his back with Seika straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Seika womanhood was right over his cock and Jaden placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Seika screamed in pure ecstasy as Jaden sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Jaden then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Seika moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Jaden twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Seika moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Jaden then took his hands off Seika's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Seika's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Jaden pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Seika's body like wildfire as Jaden sharply pounded into Seika's womanhood and Jaden held onto Seika's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Seika's weak spot was pummelled by Jaden's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Jaden twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Jaden kept pounding into Seika's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Seika had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Jaden's waist as Jaden pounded into her. Seika's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Jaden pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Seika worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Jaden then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Seika's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Jaden once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Seika whimpered in pleasure as Jaden circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Seika then began nibbling away at Jaden's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Jaden moaned at the feeling of Seika's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Seika nibbled Jaden's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Seika finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Jaden released Seika's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jaden sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Jaden and Seika let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Jaden and Seika closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Jaden carried Seika back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Jaden then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Jaden," Seika said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Jaden over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Jaden just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Seika's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Jaden began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Jaden's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Seika's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Jaden moaned with Seika as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Seika's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Seika gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Jaden and Seika's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Jaden continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Seika whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Jaden's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Seika could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey brown lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Seika's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Seika collapsed onto her back and Jaden collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Seika and Jaden gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
Meiyo wedding

The priest came. “Do you take Luna Kazehaya as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Rakaia. “I do” Atticus answered. Do you take Rakaia Meiyo as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Seika. “I do” answered Luna. “you may kiss the bride” the priest said then Rakaia and Luna kissed.  
“hey sister” Alexia said to Luna. “you use to say that to me to tease me but now it is true” said Luna. “No having kids until you finished university” Alexia said to her. “don’t worry I won’t my parents and my aunt and uncle will kill me” Luna said  
The new Mr and Mrs Meiyo went back home.  
She also had her hair undone and her hair and body glistened with hot water giving her an extra touch of sex appeal.

"Like what you see Rakaia?" Luna seductively said and all Rakaia could do was nod being at a complete loss for words at the Auburn princess of obelisk 's breathtaking beauty. Luna giggled at the Auburn male's amazed reaction knowing she had the poor prince of obelisk right where the hell she wanted him.

"Well Rakaia, get ready to have your mind completely blown," Luna said before she undid her towel and let the white cloth fall to the floor leaving her toned, curvaceous form fully revealed. If Rakaia had been at a loss for words before, now he was so awestruck that he felt all the air had been ripped from his lungs. Never in his live had he ever seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

Luna smirked to herself at seeing Rakaia's absolutely dumbfounded reaction to seeing her nude body before she began to make her way over to the dragon duelist while sensuously swaying her hips. She crawled on top of Rakaia and began to remove his clothing until he was just as naked as she was. Luna licked her lips at the sight of his toned and muscular body before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Rakaia reached up and framed Luna's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rakaia inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Luna's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Luna did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Luna rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Rakaia began attacking Luna's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Rakaia licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Rakaia then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Luna moaned in pleasure as Rakaia suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Luna held Rakaia's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Rakaia worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Rakaia kissed his way down Luna's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Rakaia hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Rakaia licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Luna blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Rakaia began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Auburn princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Rakaia found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Luna let out a loud moan as she felt Rakaia's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Rakaia wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Luna moaned as Rakaia licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Luna moaned as Rakaia's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Luna and gathered her wetness.

Luna, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Rakaia and it also served to give Rakaia more wetness to taste as Rakaia continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Auburn s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Luna let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Rakaia was standing in front of the bed with Luna on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Luna smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Rakaia moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Luna brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Rakaia moaned as Luna's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Luna continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Rakaia watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Luna sucked it off while stroking it. Luna bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Rakaia's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Rakaia moaned in absolute joy as Luna's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his Auburn lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Rakaia's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Rakaia let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Luna carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Rakaia finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Luna, who loved the taste.

"Rakaia, you taste absolutely delicious." Luna said smacking her lips and Rakaia chuckled at his Auburn lover.

"Thanks Luna-Chan, so shall we get the real fun started?" Rakaia asked

The next moment Luna was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Rakaia with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Luna said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Rakaia approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Rakaia got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Auburn temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Luna moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Rakaia smirked at her before giving the naughty Auburn mage a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Luna let out a loud scream as Rakaia's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Rakaia's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Rakaia waited to allow Luna to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Luna's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Rakaia's member shot into her pussy. Luna's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Luna was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Rakaia smirked at Luna's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Rakaia then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Rakaia pounded his erection into Luna's warmth and pleasured the Auburn mage.

Luna reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Rakaia slammed his length into Luna's womanhood and the two Auburn 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Rakaia circled his finger on Luna's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Luna moaned with Rakaia into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Auburn and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Luna closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Luna whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Rakaia's raging length. Rakaia moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Luna's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duelist pummelled his cock into Luna's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Rakaia groaned when Luna's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Rakaia removed his length from Luna's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Rakaia turned Luna around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Rakaia's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Luna soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Rakaia on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Rakaia grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Rakaia thrust his length into Luna's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Rakaia palmed Luna's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Rakaia slammed his manhood into Luna's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Luna let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Rakaia's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Auburn whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Luna held onto Rakaia's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Rakaia and Luna licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Luna bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Rakaia's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Luna held Rakaia to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Luna rubbed Rakaia's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Rakaia and Luna's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Rakaia kneaded Luna's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Luna moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Auburn lover continued to pleasure her.

Rakaia broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Luna's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Luna planted her lips on Rakaia's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Auburn princess of obelisk moved her arms from Rakaia's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Luna moaned between nibbles on Rakaia's neck as her canines brushed on him and Rakaia shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Luna nibbled on Rakaia's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Rakaia pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Luna moaned as Rakaia's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Rakaia moaned at how good Luna lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Rakaia sent his hips jetting forth into Luna's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Auburn princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Rakaia fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Luna.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Luna and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Luna trailed her finger underneath Rakaia's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Luna was straddling Rakaia backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Rakaia thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Luna's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Rakaia mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Rakaia moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Luna moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Luna whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Rakaia slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Rakaia moaned as Luna grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Rakaia hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Luna completely lost it.

"That's it Rakaia, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Luna's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Luna, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Rakaia said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Auburn mage.

"Yes Rakaia, I'm a naughty little Auburn slut. Punish my horny body Rakaia. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Rakaia." Luna screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Rakaia on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Luna's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Rakaia pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Luna's plump ass smacked against Rakaia's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Rakaia growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Luna continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Auburn lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Rakaia rubbed Luna's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Luna gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Rakaia's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Luna's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Rakaia's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Auburn female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Rakaia and Luna screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Luna's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Rakaia's cock. Luna lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Rakaia, sweaty and panting. Rakaia took a moment to catch his breath as Luna cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Rakaia said and Luna simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Luna-Chan?" Rakaia asked.

"You bet Rakaia." Luna answered and the next moment Rakaia was once again on his back with Luna straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Luna womanhood was right over his cock and Rakaia placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Luna screamed in pure ecstasy as Rakaia sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Rakaia then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Luna moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Auburn -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Rakaia twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Auburn mage stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Luna moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Rakaia then took his hands off Luna's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Luna's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Rakaia pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Luna's body like wildfire as Rakaia sharply pounded into Luna's womanhood and Rakaia held onto Luna's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Luna's weak spot was pummelled by Rakaia's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Rakaia twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Rakaia kept pounding into Luna's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Luna had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Rakaia's waist as Rakaia pounded into her. Luna's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Rakaia pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Luna worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Rakaia then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Luna's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Rakaia once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Luna whimpered in pleasure as Rakaia circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Luna then began nibbling away at Rakaia's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Rakaia moaned at the feeling of Luna's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Luna nibbled Rakaia's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Luna finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Rakaia released Luna's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Rakaia and Luna let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Rakaia and Luna closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Rakaia carried Luna back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Rakaia then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Rakaia," Luna said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Rakaia over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Rakaia just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Luna's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Rakaia began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Rakaia's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Luna's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Rakaia moaned with Luna as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Luna's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Luna gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Rakaia and Luna's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Rakaia continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Luna whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Rakaia's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Auburn . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Luna could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Auburn lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Luna's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Luna collapsed onto her back and Rakaia collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Luna and Rakaia gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
Miswa wedding  
The priest came. “Do you take Alexis Asuka Rhodes as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Bastion. “I do” Bastion answered. Do you take Bastion Miswa as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asked Alexis. “I do” answered Alexis. “you may kiss the bride” the priest said then Bastion and Alexis kissed.  
as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Bastion and Alexis snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Alexis forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Bastion wasn't about to let her win that easily. Bastion pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Bastion ran his hands through Alexis's blonde hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her Chocolate Brown eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. hazel eyes looked lovingly into brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Bastion took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing orange brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Alexis had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Bastion." Alexis said while gripping Bastion's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Alexis." Bastions huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Alexis let out a low moan of pleasure before Bastion kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Alexis sensuously stroking his cock and Bastion groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Alexis sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Bastion licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Bastion smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Bastions licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Alexis to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her grey-black haired lover.

Bastion savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Alexis, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Bastion as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Bastion even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Bastion's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Alexis uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Bastion's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Alexis continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Bastion then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Alexis felt herself mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Alexis felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Bastion. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Alexis's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Alexis's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Alexis came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Bastion licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Alexis." Bastion said while smacking his lips and Alexis giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Bastion." Alexis said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Bastion lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Alexis then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Alexis then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Bastion had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Alexis as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Alexis deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Bastion didn't think that Alexis couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Bastion's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Alexis almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Bastion sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Alexis's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Alexis's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Bastion crazy with lust as he helped Alexis hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Alexis's tongue twirled around Bastion's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Bastion's cum splattered all over the inside of Alexis's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Bastion." Alexis said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Alexis, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Bastion said and Alexis smirked knowing exactly what the crystal beast user meant.

The next moment Alexis lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Bastion to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Bastion lay behind Alexis on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Bastion moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Bastion waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Alexis moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Bastion started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Bastion held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Alexis felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Bastion huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Alexis's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Alexis's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Alexis had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Alexis loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Bastion's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Bastion toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Bastion's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Alexis's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Bastion's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Bastion's cock while grinding it as Bastion's hardness shot into Alexis's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Bastion continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Alexis placed her hand on Bastion's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Bastion and Alexis separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Bastion filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Bastion." Alexis said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Alexis." Bastion said and that made Alexis burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Alexis seductively asked and Bastion smirked at this as Alexis got on her hands and knees and looked back at Bastion and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Bastion licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Alexis a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Alexis moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Bastion vigorously pounded into her. Alexis began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Alexis blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Bastion reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Alexis's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Bastion was having the time of his life with Alexis's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Alexis gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Alexis turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Alexis let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Bastion squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Bastion squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Alexis whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Bastion kept pounding into Alexis until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Alexis and Bastion shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Bastion released Alexi’s breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Bastion sat next to Alexis and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Alexis looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Alexis was riding on Bastion's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Bastion thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Bastion was.

Bastion pummelled his length upright into Alexis's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Bastion reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Alexis's lust was driving her completely insane as Bastion circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Alexis held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Bastion continued to knead together and suckle Alexis's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Alexis had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Bastion's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Bastion moaned with Alexis and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Bastion's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Bastion still groped and teased Alexis's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Alexis's thumbs stroked Bastion's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Alexis rolled her hips forward as Bastion's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Bastion's vein-covered length soared into Alexis's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Bastion came into Alexis again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Alexis and trailed down Bastion's cock before separating lips and Alexis lifted herself off Bastion. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Bastion and cuddled him.

"Alexis, I think you've finished me." Bastion said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Alexis said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Bastion smirked before he surprised Alexis by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Bastion huskily said and Alexis smiled at him as he entered her once more. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Alexis let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Alexis kept her slender legs wrapped around Bastion's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Bastion's manhood deeply pummelled into Alexis's fiery core and Alexis mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Bastion watched withmesmerizedd eyes as Alexis's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Alexis arched her back to pull Bastion deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Bastion savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Bastion then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Alexis to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Alexis gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Bastion's once again. Alexis's tongue practically flew into Bastion's mouth and bright brown eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean grey-blackhues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Bastion continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Bastion and Alexis pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Bastion continued to feverishly pound into Alexis's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Bastion and Alexis continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Alexis's face as Bastion filled her to the brim with his essence. Bastion panted with Alexis as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Bastion pulled out of Alexis and some of their release came pouring out of her as Bastion picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Bastion." Alexis said.

"For what Alexis." Bastion asked.

"For loving me Bastion." Alexis said with a smile and Bastion smiled back  
“hey Alexis do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Bastion  
“let’s do it Bastion” said Alexis seductively  
Bastion reached up and framed Alexis's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Bastion inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Alexis's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Alexis did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Alexis rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Bastion began attacking Alexis's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Bastion kissed his way down Alexis's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Bastion licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Bastion then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Alexis moaned in pleasure as Bastion suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Alexis held Bastion's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Bastion worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Bastion kissed his way down Alexis's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Bastion hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Bastion licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Alexis blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Bastion began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Blonde former queen of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Bastion found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Alexis let out a loud moan as she felt Bastion's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Bastion wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Alexis moaned as Bastion licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Alexis moaned as Bastion's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Alexis and gathered her wetness.

Alexis, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Bastion and it also served to give Bastion more wetness to taste as Bastion continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Grey-blacks continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Alexis let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Bastion was standing in front of the bed with Alexis on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Alexis smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Bastion moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Alexis brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Bastion moaned as Alexis's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Alexis continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Bastion watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Alexis sucked it off while stroking it. Alexis bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Bastion's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Bastion moaned in absolute joy as Alexis's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Bastion pounded his erection into Alexis's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The Ra yellow duellist moaned as his Grey-blacklover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Bastion's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Bastion let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Alexis carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Bastion finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Alexis, who loved the taste.

"Bastion, you taste absolutely delicious." Alexis said smacking her lips and Bastion chuckled at his Blonde lover.

"Thanks Alexis, so shall we get the real fun started?" Bastion asked

The next moment Alexis was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Bastion with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Alexis said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Bastion approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Bastion got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Grey-blacktemptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Alexis moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Bastion smirked at her before giving the naughty Grey-black duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Alexis let out a loud scream as Bastion's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Bastion's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Bastion waited to allow Alexis to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Alexis's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Bastion's member shot into her pussy. Alexis's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Alexis was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Bastion smirked at Alexis's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Bastion then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Bastion pounded his erection into Alexis's warmth and pleasured the Grey-blackduelist.

Alexis reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Bastion slammed his length into Alexis's womanhood and the two Grey-black's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Bastion circled his finger on Alexis's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Alexis moaned with Bastion into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female blonde and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Alexis closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Alexis whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Bastion's raging length. Bastion moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Alexis's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired multiple pummelled his cock into Alexis's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Bastion groaned when Alexis's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Bastion removed his length from Alexis's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Bastion turned Alexis around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Bastion's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Alexis soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Bastion on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Bastion grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Bastion thrust his length into Alexis's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Bastion palmed Alexis's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Bastion slammed his manhood into Alexis's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Alexis let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Bastion's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Grey-blackwhimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Alexis held onto Bastion's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Bastion and Alexis licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Alexis bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Bastion's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Alexis held Bastion to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Alexis rubbed Bastion's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Bastion and Alexis's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Bastion kneaded Alexis's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Alexis moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Grey-blacklover continued to pleasure her.

Bastion broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Alexis's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Alexis planted her lips on Bastion's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Grey-blackprincess of obelisk moved her arms from Bastion's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Alexis moaned between nibbles on Bastion's neck as her canines brushed on him and Bastion shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Alexis nibbled on Bastion's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Bastion pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Alexis moaned as Bastion's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Bastion moaned at how good Alexis lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Bastion sent his hips jetting forth into Alexis's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Grey-blackprincess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Bastion fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Alexis.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Alexis and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Alexis trailed her finger underneath Bastion's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Alexis was straddling Bastion backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Bastion thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Alexis's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Bastion mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Bastion moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Alexis moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Alexis whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Bastion slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Bastion moaned as Alexis grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Bastion hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Alexis completely lost it.

"That's it Bastion, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Alexis's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Alexis, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Bastion said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Grey-blackduelist.

"Yes Bastion, I'm a naughty little Grey-blackslut. Punish my horny body Bastion. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Bastion." Alexis screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Bastion on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Alexis's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Bastion pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Alexis's plump ass smacked against Bastion's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Bastion growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Alexis continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her Grey-blacklover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Bastion rubbed Alexis's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Alexis gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Bastion's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Alexis's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Bastion's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Grey-blackfemale grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Bastion and Alexis screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Alexis's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Bastion's cock. Alexis lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Bastion, sweaty and panting. Bastion took a moment to catch his breath as Alexis cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Bastion said and Alexis simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Alexis-Chan?" Bastion asked.

"You bet Bastion." Alexis answered and the next moment Bastion was once again on his back with Alexis straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Alexis womanhood was right over his cock and Bastion placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Alexis screamed in pure ecstasy as Bastion sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Bastion then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Alexis moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Grey-black-haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Bastion twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Grey-blackduelist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Alexis moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Bastion then took his hands off Alexis's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Alexis's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Bastion pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Alexis's body like wildfire as Bastion sharply pounded into Alexis's womanhood and Bastion held onto Alexis's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Alexis's weak spot was pummelled by Bastion's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Bastion twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Bastion kept pounding into Alexis's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Alexis had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Bastion's waist as Bastion pounded into her. Alexis's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Bastion pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Alexis worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Bastion then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Alexis's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Bastion once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Alexis whimpered in pleasure as Bastion circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Alexis then began nibbling away at Bastion's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Bastion moaned at the feeling of Alexis's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Alexis nibbled Bastion's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Alexis finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Bastion released Alexis's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Bastion sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Bastion and Alexis let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Bastion and Alexis closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Bastion carried Alexis back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Bastion then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Bastion," Alexis said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Bastion over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Bastion just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Alexis's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Bastion began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Bastion's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Alexis's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Bastion moaned with Alexis as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Alexis's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Alexis gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Bastion and Alexis's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Bastion continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Alexis whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Bastion's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Grey-black. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Alexis could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Grey-blacklover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Alexis's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Alexis collapsed onto her back and Bastion collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Alexis and Bastion gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for a chapter event like an episode don't hold back i need a lot of ideas but not a lemon chapter they will be in a lot every 3 chapters now their will be a lemon the final chapter will be a series of weddings


End file.
